Ninja Games
by WriteraAddicted
Summary: After waking up from a coma Naruto discovers that he is the Gamer of his world which is an ability given to those with great destinies only in times of great need. With this he shall be Hokage in no Time! But what are all those interogation points in his status and titles? And what triggered the ability? Arc 3/? ongoing. ABANDONNED
1. Chapter 1

Lifting his heavy lidded eye lids, Naruto saw white.

Everything around him was white. The ceiling, the artificial light, the walls, the floor and even the shits he was lying in were immaculate. The chemical smell and bip-ing from the machines next to him told Him he was in the Hospital.

But why? Did he have an accident?

Naruto tried to remember but he was too tired to do anything else but fall back asleep. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was a nurse coming in his room. Above her head words were floating. Naruto's last thoughts were that he was hallucinating.

"You have slept in a Hospital bed: Health, Stamina and Chakra have been fully replenished."

The words echoed in his mind as he awoke once again. This time there was no drowsiness, he was fully awake and he immediately recognized that something was wrong. His last memories, clear, were of a mob chasing him, of an alley and of fallinf before being surrounded and kicked over and over again. He remembered pain and coldness then here he was, in Konaha's hospital.

In a coot seat the Hokage was snoring. The words [Sarutobi Hiruzen, 3rd Hokage, lv-?] were floating above his head.

What is that? Wondered Naruto in his head.

He was about to stand up and try touching the words when the voice once again was heard.

"Congratulation on being choosen to become The Gamer of your world. Prepare to receive your first Quest which will answer all your questions."

Suddenly, in front of the confused blond, a rectangular screen shone into existence. Naruto timidly read it.

"Welcome to the Introduction!

First, a little something about your new ability: The Gamer is a privilege and a curse as those who obtain it are bound to be fruitful yet targeted by others. A Gamer is chosen by the world's consciousness to be its champion and its choosing always proceeds great changes."

As soon as Naruto was done reading the window it disappeared and was replaced by another.

"The ability The Gamer actually gives you two passive skills: Gamer's Body which allows you to live as if in a game and Gamer's Mind which regulates your brain into a stable and safe condition. The ability also breaks the law of physics, bending reality."

Naruto was startled. Bending reality? Him? Surely this was all a joke! He pinched himself on the hand and yelped in pain. Dreams did not consider pain. An Illusion maybe.

"As The Gamer you have access to several menus that will present themselves in a panel similar to this. Those menus are Avatar, Skills, Inventory, Quests and Options. To call on a menue say its name aloud or think of it.

Now call the Avatar menue."

Now Naruto was really confused. Those... hallucinations were now giving him orders! With his young self not finding any other choice to determine what was going on Naruto decided to call on the Avatar menu. He was about to say the word aloud when Jiji's snore became louder. Not wanting to wake him before he knew what was going on Naruto strongly thought of 'Avatar' and a new, larger, panel opened in front of him.

[Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Clan: ?

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Age: 5

Level: 0

Job: Civilian (Child)

Primary Chakra Type: ?

Secondary Chakra Type: ?

Stats:

Constitution 8 +0 +0% =8

Strength 5 +0 +0% =5

Dexterity 3 +0 +0% =3

Intelligence 2 +0 +0% =2

Wisdom 1 +0 +0% =1

Charisma 3 +0 +0% =3

Luck 3 +? +0% =?

Chakra 10 +0 +0%=10

Chakra Control 1%

Status:

?:

?

?:

?

?: ?

?: ?%

+10 Chakra stats per level

Titles:

? :

?

+5 Constitution stat per level

+5 Strength stat per level

•access to the ? Portfolio

•access to the personal jutsu's of ?

? :

?

•access to the ? portfolio

•access to the personal jutsu's of ?

?:

?

+2 Dexterity stat per level

+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu

+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]

He did not understand a thing. As he was looking for any help a new screen showed up.

"The Avatar menu is set in four parts: general information on you, your statistics your status and your titles. As of now you are a five year old child civilian of Konohagakure with the most basic stats and a misterious past.

At level 0 the maximum stat points is 10.

To level up kill 10 creatures of your level, 8 of a level superior by 1, 5 of a level superior by 2, 4 of a level superior by 3, 3 of a level superior by 4, 2 of a level superior by 5, 1 of a level superior by 6 or complete enough quests to gather 100% d'experience or kill 20 creatures of a level inferior by 1-3."

Naruto was fairly certain there was a mathematic formula behind the experience distribution somewhere but even thinking of trying to figure it out gave him head aches so he gave up upon it. All he knew and agreed with was that this illusion pushed one to fight against stronger foes to 'level' faster.

"Occupations are divided in two categories: the Civilian Jobs such as crafter, clerk and merchant to Council Man/Women of the Leaf and Daimao of the land or the Ninja Jobs such a Genin to Jonin and ANBU and the Kage Job.

Jobs evolve through certain Jobs Rank Up Quests that may or may not be taken or repeated under certain conditions."

Ninja! That was what he always wanted to be! As for becoming the ultimate Ninja, the Kage, that was his dream!

"Primary and Secondary Chakra Types are exactly that, Chakra types. Chakra can be used as is but when infused by the element(s) your body is naturally in tune with your attacks will be up to ten times more devastating than the standard Chakra ones.

You can have up to two Chakra types."

Ten times more devastating? He had to figure out his Chakra Type! But how? No wait, he had to get out of this illusion first!

"Each stats has consequences on your body and mind and can be raised up to 200 minimum and 1000 maximum theough the use of titles, statuses and exercises and training.

To view a stat's details either say its name out loud, think of it strongly or double tap it.

Information that you are not privy to will appear as a ? sign.

Now double tap each stats."

Once again Naruto obeyed the illusion and double taped the word 'Constitution' on the screen. A smaller one appeared on top of the first.

[Constitution determines your fats and muscle ratio and repartition, health points and endurances.

Both health and endurance are calculated with your basic physical shape and physical endurance on which is added the bonus and malus of skills.

When Health reaches zero you die.

When Endurance reaches zero you faint.]

The panel had a small cross button on its upper right so Naruto closed it and tapped each stats on the large screen to do as the illusion said. As he did so he still curiously read the panels descriptions to learn of the stats characteristics.

[Strength determines muscular strength and influence close combat to witch is added the bonus and malus of items and skills.

Close combat damage is calculated by the total strength and the added bonus if it is a critical, lethal or mortal strike.]

[Dexterity determines your basic reflexes, flexibility, speed, stealth, agility and influences both rage and close quarters combat and crafting on which is added the bonus from items and skills.

Stealth is calculated by your total dexterity, actions, movements and equipment.

Combat is calculated by your dexterity, targeted area which determines weather the strike is standard, critical lethal of mortal, concentration and skills with the chosen weapon.

Crafting is influenced by your agility and skills in crafting.]

If this was true then to become strong Naruto would need to develop his strength and dexterity a lot more. After all, if he could not defeat and wound his enemies how could he defend himself and finish or report the mission?

[Intelligence determines the speed of learning of knowledge and skills and crafting.

Speed of learning is calculated by your knowledge, logic and though process speed.

Crafting is influenced by your understanding and knowledge of the craft and its skill and inspiration.]

Speed of learning... Did that mean if he was intelligent enough he could learn all jutsus?! No, it didn't say that, just that it would be faster, not easier.

[Wisdom determine the mind's perceptions of the world and thought process flexibility and adaptive capacity.]

Wisdom looked like a complicated thing to Naruto. He had no clue if it was needed to become a Ninja.

[Charisma determines your aesthetic aspect and leadership capabilities. The more Charisma you have the larger the number of people obeying you will be.

Some Jobs cannot be accesses until a specific amount of charisma is reached.

This stat cannot be added to through leveling.

+1 men-women/2nd Charisma Point.]

An army. As he finished reading this description Naruto saw himself leading an army.

[Luck determines the quality and quantity of drops and loots or random events.]

Drops? Loots? Was he reading right?

[Chakra determines the size of the Chakra pool available for Ninjutsus, Medical Ninjutsus, Genjutsus, Fuinjutsus skills and others.

1 Chakra point=10 Chakra units]

Chakra! Naruto felt a shiver of excitation run through him. Did this mean that this hallucination would let him use his Chakra?

[Chakra Control determines your control over your Chakra. The more control you have over your Chakra the more skills you will be able to use.

This stat cannot be added to through leveling.

Chakra Control is presented as a percentage.]

So this 'Chakra Control was stoping him from learning Jutsus he was not ready for... Fine! In this case he would be the best Chakra user ever!

Out of all the 'stats' descriptions he had read Naruto realized that Chakra Control, Intelligence, Dexterity and Strength were the most important to become a ninja and therefore the Kage. To his utmost horror two out of four of them were, according to this dubious illusion, the ones where he had the less of. As he closed the Chakra Control description window the voice was heard once again.

"There is two different ways to increase Stats. The first one is by leveling up.

Each level adds 2 points to each stats except Chakra Control.

The second is by exercising your body and mind regularly. The is a ceiling of 5 additional points per stats per level meaning 7 points per stat per level max.

There is however an exception in Charisma and Chakra Control. Those two stats can only be raised through special actions."

So there was a way to compensate for his shortcomings... No, wait! Why would he care what an hallucination said?

Before Naruto could do anything else the voice stated again.

"Statuses are permanent, semi-permanent or temporary effects and afflictions that were originally foreign to your body. While Temporary Statuses will disappear with time, and Semi-permanent with curing or releasing process, Permanent Statuses can only be changed through special actions.

Titles are Permanent or can evolve to greater versions. They are given to you through various circumstances and can bring both malus and bonuses."

Statuses? Titles? Again, why would he care? Through he was curious why all of them were marked as interrogation points...

"This concludes the Avatar menu explanation.

Now call on the Skill menu."

Still forced to follow the weird voice instructions Naruto will the Avatar menu closed and the Skill menu open. Just like before it happened. The new panel had several Tabs to chose from, most of which were related to Chakra abilities and capacities.

"The Skill menu is separated between Miscellaneous, Movement, Crafting, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu sections.

Open the Miscellaneous section by double tapping on it, spiking its name or thinking of it strongly."

Naruto did so and the large blank screen was replaced.

[Miscellaneous skills:

Cleaning: /3

A clean home and person means a clean bill of health!

Studying: /3

The better one can study the faster one is done!

Signing: /22

The hand signs are the base of all Ninpo! If you are a ninja you wild them as if breathing! One level per sign mastered.

LockPicking: /50

The answer of how to go anywhere and having access to anything.

Reading: /3

The faster one can read the faster one can study!

Writing: /3

The faster one can write the faster one can seal!]

Those skills sucked! He did not see any reason to have them! Still, maybe he would work on them in his down time, especially Studying, Reading and Writing who were connected... Wait, why would he do that! This was only an illusion!

"The Miscellaneous skills are few but important as they will ensure you a stable life if you chose to remain a civilian.

Open the Movement section."

Once again Naruto did a instructed.

[Movement Skills:

Swimming: /5

The capacity to swim.

Evolves into Diving (3-/5).

Climbing: /20

The capacity to climb demands great Constitution, Strength and Dexterity.

One point of each per level.

Jumping: /30

The capacity to jump (1-/30) then Roll (10-/30) to soften the landing and Land (20-/30) without hurting oneself.

Chakra Walking: /20

The capacity to walk horizontaly on trees and walls (Horizontal Walking) (1-/20) and on water (Water Walking) (10-/20) which demands great Chakra Control.

Needs 10% Chakra Control to unlock.

Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.

Flicker: /15

The capacity to increase one speed to the point of disappearing from view for a few seconds. It is one of the elemental skills of all Ninja's.

One flicker per level per minute.

Requires Dexterity 20

Teleportation: /30

The jutsu created by ? using a combination of Fuinjutsu, time-space jutsu and Flicker that requires to tag a target or destination point. It is yours by birth right.

Requires Flicker 15/15

Requires Fuin Tags: Instantaneous Displacement]

"Certain skills, mostly skills using Chakra, demands a certain condition to unlock. As you raise certain skills bonuses to stats will happen. Those will be added to your basic stats. Skill mastery is the way to transcend levels.

As this is the Easy mode, all skills conditions are described."

Well, that was better! Naruto went through each stats descriptions and determined that, if what those auditory illusions were describing happened to have a slither of truth then he would do good to focus on raising his Chakra control through Chakra Walking along with Climbing for the stats. Just as he was about to switch to the Crafting slab he saw that the Genjutsu describes the skill Teleportation as his by Birth Right. Exited to finally find a hint as to how his parents were Naruto was about to tap on the skill for more instructions when the voice spoke again.

"Through careful planing and thinking your Wisdom has increased by one."

This was so unexpected Naruto had to repeat the message in his head several times before he realized what it meant. Was it so easy to raise his 'stats'? In that case he would easily be the strongest!

Naruto remained still and tried to feel if he was any different. Nothing. With a sight he returned to the window screen and switched to the Crafting section, having seen that there was no hint as to whom his parents were in this section.

This one was different from the rest. It was divided in three parts like a T on its side. The left part was filled with skills.

[Crafting Skills:

Cooking: /100

Food can help you regenerate your Chakra therefore one must know how to cook. The better the skill the more nutritive and tastier the food.

Sewing: /100

Having durable armor can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires Basic Sewing Kit (1-10/100), Beginner Sewing Kit (10-20/100), Intermediary (20-30/100) Advanced Sewing Kit (30-40/100) Master Sewing Kit (40-60/100) and Expert Sewing Kit (60-/100)

Forging: /100

Having durable weapons can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires a Forge, Basic Forging Tools (1-15/100), Beginner Forging Tools (15-30/100), Intermediary Forging Tools (30-45/100) Advanced Forging Tools (45-60/100) Master Forging Tools (65-80/100) and Expert Forging Tools (80-/100)

Repair: /15

The knowledge to repair anything! Requires Tool Box and Repair/Household Material. Miscellaneous (1-/15), Plumbing and Woodwork (5-/15), Electrical (10-/15) and Architectural (15/15).]

The upper part of the slab had the title Draft and Recipes but was blank as he had none as of yet and the lower part was blank.

"The crafting skills are used differently than the rest, you can either accomplish the task manually to add your own improvements and therefore make your own version of the crafted item and save it in your Draft and Recipes list and the specifics of it will appear in the lower tiers of the screen.

To obtain draft and recipes you either have to buy them, create them or find them. There is a total of a hundred standard draft or recipe to obtain.

The better your skills the more draft and Recipes you will be able to accomplish.

the same draft and recipes can be done using variations of the materials and ingredients. The only difference will be the grade of the item created and its stats."

Naruto had no interest in becoming a crafter therefore he immediately tapped the next slab which happened to be the Kenjutsu one. Finally something a Ninja had use of!

Once again the screen was divided. On the left was a list of skills and on the right a drawn silhouette armed with a sword, Kunai and Shuriken.

[Kenjutsu:

Ken: /20

Using a sword one can Slash (1-/20), Stab (5-/20), Block (10-/20), Deflect (15-/20) and Sword Spin (20/20).

Shuriken: /10

Using a Shuriken one can Slice (3-/10), Pierce (5-/10), one per level of skill and Deflect (9/10).

Kunai: /10

Using a Kunai one can Slice (1-/10), Stab (5-/10) one per level of skill and Deflect (9-/10)]

when Naruto taped the word Shuriken the silhouette on the left took a shuriken in hand and a stance, when he tapped the word kunai it moved again and held on in its hand taking another stance. Finally when he tapped Ken it drew the sword and three different stances one after another then changed footing and did another four stances then an additional seven in two sets.

Naruto recognized a few from a show he had seen in the festival and realized he had just seen the thirteen sword katas that formed all swordsmanship styles known in Konoha. Tentatively he pressed the word Slash and the silhouette took a stance and executed the attack.

With those demonstrations that showed the movements to the closest detail he had no doubt he would be able to reproduce the attacks and make them his own.

He had found his weapon master.

Naruto taped on each of the attack names for Ken, Kunai and Shuriken and realized that as the difficulty of the move increased so did the skill level necessary to master it. Reassured that he would not bite more than he could chew he selected the next section: Taijutsu.

Once again the screen was divided in two, one side for the list of skills and the other for demonstration and apprenticeship.

"There are multiple style of Taijutsu. Some Taijutsu are kept secretly and only used by certain individuals while others are well spread. As you grow, study and go on adventures you will learn of and from them and will face or work with them.

You will have to learn or develop your own Taijutsu."

Apparently, thought Naruto, he had also found his Martial Arts mentor too. What annoyed him was that the skill list was completely and utterly empty. He would apparently have to find or see Taijutsu styles and learn from scratch. Still that did not discourage him as no one could reach the top without hard work.

"I will become the next Hokage! This little set back is nothing!" Said Naruto as he switched to the Ninjustu slab.

This time there was one jutsu listed.

[Razengan /30

A technique using massive amount of chakra fashioned into an orb of wildly spinning Chakra.

created by ?, yours by bloodright

Requires to become Jirraya's apprentice and pass his 3 stage training.]

Blood Right. Again Naruto felt exited. This jutsu was one of his parents!

His finger trembling Naruto taped on the jutsu's name and saw, in the demonstrative part of the screen, that the silhouette took a bended stance and that what he assumed was Chakra started flaring from the silhouette's belly to his arm through strange veins that he gathered were Chakra Coils. The demonstration then showed the formation of an orb made of pure chakra and the silhouette physically running to a target to thrust the orb in the target, sending it spinning away in the distance.

"Just like Taijutsu, there are many stiles of Ninjutsu all depending on a person's innate ability and Chakra type. Ninjustu is a Ninja's raw attack power and therefore extremely important.

You will learn Ninjutsu by being taught, witnessing it or learning on your own."

Naruto vowed to learn as many Ninjutsu as he could, including the Razengan, to become the strongest ninja possible and taped on the Medical Ninjutsu slab. Just like Ninjutsu the screen was divided in two, the skill list was empty and the silhouette highlighted Chakra paths.

"Medical Ninjutsu are the most difficult Ninjutsus to learn and most do not have any offensive or defensive aspect which is why they are considered a different branch of Ninjutsu.

The art of Medical Ninjutsu is to transfer or direct your Chakra to heal and mend your own or a tiers person's body. As this disrupt the natural flow of Chakra high Chakra control is needed to safely undergo such Ninjutsu.

Before the last Great Ninja War Medical Ninja did not take part in battle as they were considered too precious but the death toll changed that and now Medics are well versed in the art of war too.

As a precaution all Medical Ninjutsu will be locked until you reach a certain Chakra Control. You will still be able to learn and raise the skills through theory alone but not use them."

Naruto did not know if he had to be mad or not. He could learn Medical Ninjutsu but would not be abble to use it until much later even if it was one of the most complicated Ninjutsu branches. Still, if it was too dangerous...

With a start Naruto realized that he was now taking what the illusion said as the truth and reality. He shook his head and rezoned that he had no proof to dismiss or confirm the veracity of the weird voice and screens. Still, of what he knew everything the voice and screen said was true...

Deciding to put his wories for later Naruto went to the Genjutsu slab. Illusions... Maybe he would find answers here.

Apparently not seeing as the skill list was empty too.

"Genjutsus are illusions of diverse kind used to distract, loose or confuse the enemy. It is one of the primary tools of a Ninja.

You will learn Genjutsu by being taught, witnessing it or learning on your own."

No mention of his own illusions or hallucinations, no explanations whatsoever... Did he really get chosen by the planet's consciousness? And in this case why was he this special? Did it have something to do with all those interrogation points in his -what was it called already? Ah, yes!- status?

Angered by the lack of answers Naruto let out a sight and passed to the next and last slab of the Skill menu. The Fuinjutsu slab was also divided in two and Naruto was thrilled to see it contained not one but two jutsus voice was once again heard before he had time to tap on any of the Fuinjutsu's.

"Fuinjutsu is the art to seal and unseal objects and invoque summons with wich to do contracts. Seals can be applied on Parchment and scrolls and masters in the Sealing arts can apply Seals on living beings.

You will learn Fuinjutsu by being taught, witnessing them or learning on your own through the study of scrolls and parchments.

This concludes the Skill menu explanation.

Now call on the Inventory menu."

With his hand Naruto ignored the instructions of the voice and tapped both skill names. As he did details and description of the skills scrolled down from the names and on the other part of the screen Kanjis forming a pattern were slowly inscribed. Once again Naruto rejoiced at being provided a teaching system with the skills. Thrilled he went back to the skill description and his excitement was thorough-fully extinguished.

[Shiki Fuujin: one time only

Seals the user's and target's soul half in a third party half to the Sinigami. Kills the user and target.

Jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, yours by Blood Right]

[Adamantine Sealing Chains: /50

Chains made of Chakra used to seal enemy movement (5-/50), to crate large scale barriers (15-/30) and to seal bijuus (25-/50) and the tenth bijuu (50/50).

Uzumaki Clan bloodline limit jutsu, categorized as a Seal due to its application, yours by Blood Right

Requires 70% Chakra Control to unlock.]

One jutsu was a last option and the other was unusable at least for a long time. Naruto was curently at 1% Chakra Control and could raise it to 21% thanks to Surface Walking but to attain 70%... A shiver went through his back as he imagined what he would have to go through to reach such level of control.

With a sight he closed the Skill menu and thought of the Inventory one. On the right side was a to scale depiction of Naruto the Hospital gown he was currently wearing and just like the Skill menu, the left side had slabs on the top. There was Weapon, Armor, Consumables, Quest Items, Materials/Ingredients and Miscellaneous. Before he had time to tap on any slabs the voice manifested itself.

"The Inventory is weight based, meaning that you may transport as much as you may carry. Items weight will depend on their bulk and material of constructions and will be indicated in their description.

To see an item description tap twice on it, to equip the item, drag it to the area you wish to set it on the scale depiction of yourself.

To retrieve an item from the inventory tap it twice or say 'Retreive' and to put an item in push it agains the screen window or say 'Receive'.

It is possible to prepare sets of equipments. Different items can be used in different sets. To equip the set say the chosen name of the set aloud."

How many Shuriken pack could he stash with this system?!

"All Items have a category, rarity, a durability, a grade, a weight and a description and some have bonus and malus percentage.

The categories are Weapon, Armor, Consumables, Quest Items, Materials & Ingredients and Miscellaneous. If an item is processes or crafted its category might change. To facilitate things your inventory was set in those categories.

The rarity can be Common, found in all general stores, Uncommon, found is some general stores, Rare, found in special store or to be ordered and Unique, to be ordered or obtained through special actions. This grade is determined by the number of identical item found on the planet.

The durability is set by the sturdiness of the material used and skill of the crafting. As it is used the durability of the item will fall. Repairs can be applied by a crafter to rise durability. Once durability reaches zero the item is broken and not repairable.

The grade is the utility of the item. It ranges from C, totally useless to B, some uses, to A useful to S, very useful and SS, essential, as the top.

This concludes the Inventory menu explanation.

Now call on the Quests menu."

Naruto had no items to try and see the description from so he quickly closed the window and muttered 'Quest menu'. A new window opened and showed a single line that indicated the Quest called Introduction to Being The Gamer.

"There are different difficulty of Quests.

The difficulty of the quest is not relative to its type. There are Simple Quests ( minimum +10% exp upon completion), Complex Quests (minimum +15% exp upon completion), Difficult Quests (minimum +20% exp upon completion) and Deadly Quests (minimum +25% exp upon completion).

This concludes the Quest menu explanation.

Now call on the Option menu."

Curiously Naruto taped on the only quest he had and saw its description.

[Exceptional Quest: Introduction to Being The Gamer:

You have been experiencing strange things, find out more about it and understand what is going on!

Reward: 100% exp

Complexion: 85%]

So, if he finished this he would supposedly get a level? Alright, he would bite. Not that he had any choice...

Naruto close the screen with a thought and opened the Option menu with another.

I'm really starting to get the hang of it... He thought.

[Options:

Combat Notification on/off

Map on/off

Voice on/off

Window on/off

Health on/off

Stamina on/off

Chakra on/off

Save: Slot 1: none, Slot 2: none, Slot 3: none, Slot 4: none, Slot 5: none.

Load: Slot 1, Slot 2, Slot 3, Slot 4, Slot 5.]

As Naruto was completely lost the voice manifested itself and brought some clarifications.

"The Options allow you to change the way the Gamer Body skill affect you.

Combat Notification alerts you when someone targets you or a member of your group.

Map is a scaled map appearing on your lower right vision of the surrounding area. The places you have been to are cartographed while those unknown are black.

Voice is a voice notifying you of stat gains, quests completion, level ups statues changes and helps you navigate the world.

Window is a screen that allows you to interface with your different menus.

Health, Stamina and Chakra are gauges appearing on your upper left vision that indicates how much health, stamina and chakra you have left.

Save allows you to save your progress in one of the five saving slots.

Load allows you to load your saved progress from one of the five saving slots."

Immediatly Naruto tapped on the on of Map, Health, Stamina and Chakra and the three gauges, one red, the other yellow and the last green, appeared on the top left and a small drawing of the hospital room from above appeared on the bottom right of his vision.

Okay, so i just asked for more hallucination... Naruto told himself with irony.

"This concludes the Option menu explanation."

"You now have finished Exceptional Quest: Introduction to Being The Gamer."

"You have leveled up.

All Stats increase by 2.

Due to status Chakra increase by 10.

Due to Titles Constitution and Strength increase by 5 and Dexterity by 2."

Naruto closed the Option menu and reopened the status menu. He saw the difference in his stats. Strength, his top stat, was now at 10 while Wisdom who was his former bottom stat had reached 4. Counting on his finger Naruto calculated that, considering level 0 max stats were 10 and level 1 added 2 stat points then the current max stats he could have was 12. He was very far off from achieving his potential! Naruto growled in frustration at the work he would need to put out to acheive it.

"Are your wounds hurting you Naruto?"

Jumping in his bed, Naruto turned toward the old and concerned voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen to find him perfectly awake and looking at him intensely.

Current status:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Clan: ?

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Age: 5

Level: 1

Job: Civilian (Child)

Primary Chakra Type: ?

Secondary Chakra Type: ?

Stats:

Constitution 15 +0 +0% =15

Strength 12 +0 +0% =12

Dexterity 7 +0 +0% =7

Intelligence 4 +0 +0% =4

Wisdom 4 +0 +0% =4

Charisma 5 +0 +0% =5

Luck 5 +? +0% =?

Chakra 22 +0 +0%=22

Chakra Control 1%

Status:

?:

?

?:

?

?: ?

?: ?%

+10 Chakra stats per level

Titles:

? :

?

+5 Constitution stat per level

+5 Strength stat per level

? :

?

•?

•?

?:

?

+2 Dexterity stat per level

+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu

+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]


	2. Chapter 2

"How long you been 'wake Jiji?" asked Naruto woried.

"Long enough to know something is going on, Boya. Now answer my question. Are you hurt?"

Naruto hesitated, should he tel the Kage about his hallusinations? The Kage had taken care of Naruto for as long as the boy could remember, if someone could help him it was Hiruzen.

"I- i'm not sure. Something strange is happening..."

"What is it Naruto?"

Concern was evident in the old man's voice but Naruto was nearly sure he had heard some fear too."

"Since i woke up i've been seeing things. Words and voices. They've been telling me that something big is gonna happen and that the planet -the actual planet Jiji!- has chosen me to deal with it."

The Kage was silent for a long time, rubbing his small beard as he contemplated the boy's words.

"And, what does the planet ask of you to stop this event?" He asked finally.

"It didn't ask anything. But it gave me a sort of Sensei for all ninja things and others!"

"Really?"

"Really! With this i will definitively become Hokage!"

"Tell me more about this 'teacher'."

And so Naruto did. Opening his menus one by one again he described each stats and skills he had.

"Jiji, do i have a clan?" Naruto suddenly asked, eager to discover from whome the bloodline limit skill Adamentium Chakra Chains came from.

Hiruzen hesitated. The Uzumaki Clan, Naruto's maternal side, was known for its Bloodline limit Fuinjutsu and Shijuurikis, if Naruto were to boast about being part of the clan then he might attract unwanted attention from less than welcome people.

On the other hand his paternal side had the estimed, rich and politically influent Namikaze familly. As the name of the fourth Hokage was also well known for being the fastest Shinobi ever and the strongest Hokage recorded since the first Hokage he had no doubt Naruto and any other person aware of his father's name would do the link and, once again, the possibility that someone might want to suppress the boy before he became as strong as his father or kidnap him for ransom or breeding stock was too strong.

No, the Hokage had no choice but to lie in this case. For the boy's safety. But could he really lie to him?

"Why do you ask that Naruto?"

"There is an interrogation point at 'Clan' and i have a bloodline limit skill so i thought i had one."

"A clan is a gathering of several people sharing the same bloodline. As you are an orphan with no family you wouldn't be considered part of a clan, however since your clan is... special, i cannot in good concience declare the Uzumaki Clan disbanded."

"So...?"

"Yes, Naruto, you are part of a clan. The Uzumaki Clan to be exact. It is a family originating from the Whirlpool land but with the destruction of its hidden village the survivors of the clan, which was only a few, decided to migrate to the only hidden village who had remained neutral in the conflict which destroyed their home: Konohagakure."

"So, i don't have any distant family?"

"It is possible that someone stayed behind and rebuilt the clan but it is a very small possibility. Furthermore my search for surviving members was unsuccessful for many years. I'm sorry to say that i do not believe you have family in Whirlpool. They are all dead, Naruto."

Naruto, too sad at the thought of all his dead unknown relatives did not notice that the Hokage was being cautious.

"How do i find out my Chakra type?" Abruptly asked Naruto.

Hiruzen startled by the change of topic took a moment to answer.

"There is a special paper called Chakra Paper that you use to find it. It is expensive so only one scare is given by Ninja when they reach the Chuunin rank and only if they ask for it. I am affraid you will have to wait until then."

Naruto nodded and took the time to think. He had a clan, the Usumaki Clan, he was the last of them which meant that, as the Hokage had mentioned unknowingly, he would have the task of rebuilding it. Naruto thought of the Clan people behavior from the few encounters he had with them. The most impressive of them were those with white pupils, the Hyuugas, and those with the black and red ones, the Uchihas, they were always impassive and only said as much as was needed for others to understand what they required. Yet they were also prideful and disconnected from the village. Many saw them as unattainable and barely considered them part of the village.

Naruto came to the conclusion that he wanted to generate as much respect as the two clan members yet be more open to others. Truthfully he wasn't even sure he would be able to act any other way than his exuberant way! Maybe he could do without the boufoning...

Deciding to stop pranking people and to start talking in a more dignified fashion Naruto then set himself to find more things about his clan.

"So, what did my clan do?"

Hiruzen sighted, relieved that Naruto did not ask about the Shinjuurikis and the Biju.

"Your clan, while traveling to Konoha had developed ties with several civilian villages, when they settled they helped develop economic relationships between us and the villages. There is close to twelve caravans selling us foreign goods and hiring our shinobis for body guard duties in regular fashion. Out of them six were enticed to do so by the Uzumaki Clan and four followed them. The other two were already in bussiness with us by the time your clan came here."

"So my clan is cool, right?"

"Yes, it is."

Naruto was celebrating with a "Yatta!" when he realised he did not know which one from his parents was an Uzumaki. He asked the Hokage and got his answer.

Kushina Uzumaki. His mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto was repeating this name in him mind when the voice made itself heard once again.

"You have discovered additional information on yourself. Check your status to view the new intelligence."

With an urgent thought Naruto called his Avatar menus and looked over the entire page. There was no change exept in his stats due to his level up and one of his titles.

[Uzumaki Clan Heir/Head:

The Uzumaki Clan is known for its superior Constitution and Strength which led them to become the ? of the ? and its ability to befriend anyone. They make great first contacts envoys.

•Access to the Uzumaki Portfolio once Head

•Access to the Uzumaki Jutsu's by birth right

+5 Constitution stat per level

+5 Strength stat per level]

Naruto was thrilled to have answers to his questions and, in an attempt to rid the description of its two last interrogation points turned to the Hokage.

"What else can you tell me about them?" he candidly asked.

"Your mother is the only Uzumaki i had the opportunity to see in battle as the rest were either dead or too old. She had such presence! No one dared face her even when she was a simple genin! She was truly like a whirlpool..."

"So i'm strong too?" Naruto hopefully added.

"Of course!"

Naruto looked at his status again, no change. Whatever he still did not know the Hokage either ignored or did not wish to tell him. Somehow Naruto had the feeling that it was the later. Or maybe the elder Uzumaki had managed to keep the clans technique a secret from Konoha...

Satisfied with his hypothesis Naruto turned to Hiruzen.

"What about my father?"

"Your father came from a civilian family. They used to have multiple apartments, shops and establishments but most were destroyed when the Kyuubi attacked."

"What happened to them?"

"They died in the chaos of the attack. The Civilian Council is now taking care of the few buildings still standing but i'm afraid only a shadow remains of what your father's family empire was."

"They were that rich?"

"Let's just say that when your grandparents or your father spoke people listened. Attentively."

Hiruzen, as cautious as he was to keep Minato's identity as Naruto's father secret, could not bare to refuse Naruto the knowledge of his family. Moreover this sensei, as the boy called it, could potentially inform the boy of his bond to the Yondaime, if it ever happened and Naruto spread the knowledge... The risk that the other hidden village tried something out of spite or greed was too great. No, Naruto was not to discover the identity of his father. At least not until he had proven himself mature enough.

On the other hand Naruto was so exited by the major discoveries he had made on his parents that he bluntly asked questions on his grandparents business. For forty minutes Hiruzen told Naruto of the food joints, apartment complex and civilian shops that his family used to own.

"Did you know that Ichiraku Ramens used to be a restaurant owned by your family?"

"Really"

"Yes, it opened with the help of your grandmother, she literally forced your grandfather to give a loan to Ichiraku-san. He managed to reimburse everything shortly after the attack."

Of course the Hokage did not specify the reason that Ichiraku dispelled his partnership with the Namikaze family was because the council had abused the loan contract like it had for so many other business that were either now lost to the Namikaze portfolio or now hated Naruto as no one knew who truly manipulated things.

"You have discovered additional information on yourself. Check your status to view the new intelligence."

Once again Naruto opened his status and saw some changes. Another set of interrogation points had transformed themselves into a small, incomplete still, text.

[? Heir:

The ? are a rich civilian family with extensive political reach. They have produced numerous council men and women and have been present since the foundation of Konohagakure.

•access to the ? portfolio

•access to the ? Jutsu's by Birth right]

"Hey, Jiji, what's my father's name?" he asked.

"..."

"Jiji?"

"Harui" lied the veteran Shinobi.

The lie, no matter how experimented and talented the man was, did not succeed as the title's description did not further complete itself.

"You lied." said Naruto in shock without seeing the old man flinch. "You've never lied to me before... Why did you lie now?"

"As i have said your family was rich, if someone hears a member is still alive kidnaping you for ransom is an occurrence- that means an event- that might happen quite often."

"So, it for my protection?"

"Yes."

"You should have said so, i understand. I'm five you know, nearly six!"

Sarutobi was amazed at how simple yet mature Naruto acted and thought and Naruto was looking at the downtrodden and tired face of the Hokage and realized that before him stood the strongest ninja of Konoha, currently willing to spend time with him and that he had the unique opportunity to ask him about being a Ninja.

"What do you think being a Ninja means?" he asked quite suddenly.

"Hum..." made the Hokage while rubbing his beard with one hand and pulling his pipe with the second. "A ninja is a individual trained in the art of infiltration, intelligence gathering and combat. A true ninja will be able to obtain anything anywhere anyhow without warning others of his presence and actions.

Naruto had already determined that Dexterity, who determined his stealthiness, was one of the most important stats to be a ninja. Intelligence and Wisdom also seemed necessary to be able to adapt to any situation and to learn the tools to carry out any mission. In the case that he were to be spotted he would need Strength and Constitution to disable the enemy and protect himself.

That left Chakra Control. It was an essential tool to mastering the most Ninjutsu and Genjutsu as possible.

Under the watchful gaze of the Hokage Naruto went through his skill once again and saw in the Movement section that Chakra Walking, the only skill he knew of that increased Chakra Control, was unlocked at a minimum of 10% of Chakra Control something he was far off with his measly 1%.

Deciding that this was the perfect place to start Naruto turned to the Hakage and was about to ask him if he knew any simple training to increase his Chakra Control when the voice was heard once again. As the Hokage had no reaction to it Naruto concluded that he was the only one to hear it.

"Through careful planing and thinking your Wisdom has increased by one."

Not paying attention for the moment Naruto did as planed and asked the Hokage about Chakra Control exercises. As an answer the old man stood, opened the window and retrieved a leaf that was on the side of the window before going back in his seat.

"Watch."

The Kage then placed the leaf on his forehead where it stuck. Naruto made a confused face and the old man energetically shook his head from one side to the other. The leaf never left its place.

"I am using Chakra to maintain the leaf stuck on my skin. It requires a constant control of your some of your chakra. Too little and the leaf falls, to much and it burns. You try it."

Naruto took the leaf that was extended to him and placed it on his forehead as he felt for his chakra before pushing it to his forehead and envelope the leaf. As soon as he did it took fire at its center and turned to ash.

"You have learned the Ninjutsu Leaf Sticking."

[Leaf Sticking: 0/10

Using Chakra stick a leaf on your forehead.

Unlocks ? Clan Chakra Control exercise Leaf Spinning once maxed.

Adds 1% Chakra Control per skill level.]

Even if he had failed spectacularly at his first try he had obtained the skill so it wasn't truly a failure. He was more interested in the fact that apparently he had access to a Clan's jutsu after he had 'maxed the standard jutsu. Did that mean he could learn all clan's jutsu or only specific ones?

Without any means for answers Naruto decided to drop the subject and move on to the second most important tool of a ninja: his body.

"Jiji, what's is the strongest Taijutsu style of Konoha?"

"The strongest?" mused the old man. "There are many styles: we have the Junken or soft fist style of the Hyuuga, the Beastly fist of the Inuzuka or the Katas of the Uchiha but each of them use Chakra to stengthen and build on. The only Taijutsu style of Konoha that does not rely on Chakra is the one Gai Maito, the Taijutsu Expert, created as Tokubetsu Jonin. Why?"

"I was wondering what style of Taijutsu i should learn. Is Maito-san this strong?"

"He is." confirmed the Hokage.

"Then do you think he will agree to teach me?" asked Naruto eyes filled with hope.

"Tell you what, if you become number 1 in Taijutsu of you class i will present you. After that it will be his decision."

"But that will only be when i'm eleven at least!"

"I know but if you were to follow Gai's training so soon you might destroy your body in the process. Be patient Boya!"

[Simple Quest Alert: Become the #1 brawler of your class!

The Hokage promised to introduce you to Gai Maito, Konoha's top Taijutsu practitioner, if you rank first in your Taijutsu class of the Ninja Academy.

1 hidden objective.

Requirements: ask for the strongest Taijutsu practitioner to teach you.

Reward: introduction to Gai Maito, exp +15%, relationship with Hiruzen +100, relationship with Konoha +10

Failure: get taunted about it by the Hokage

Yes/No]

Naruto immediately pressed Yes and the small screen disappeared leaving Naruto with a wild smile and determined to find and accomplish the main and hidden objectives of his first real quest.

Especially if this Gai Maito was as good as the Hokage had promised!

Having struck gold twice in a row Naruto asked the veteran ninja if he could learn a Ninjutsu.

"You're too young to think of this, Naruto... Why don't you play with kids your age instead?"

"The others don't like me!"

"How come?"

"Because their parents don't like me."

The old face of the Hokage crunched in displeasure and he let out a sight. He had hoped that the people of Konoha would look beyond the Kyuubi and be able to treat Naruto fairly. Apparently he had been wrong, Naruto had been ostracized and, even if he was young, had felt their cold ire.

"What about at the orphanage?"

Naruto had been placed with the many children of those who had died in the attack and had lost all of their family. Hiruzen had gone to visit him several times and at each occasion the boy had been an exuberant ball of joyfulness.

"No one speaks to me either. The adults say i'm bad luck..."

Sarutobi felt anger and worry swell in him. The fear of the people of Konoha towards Kyuubi was such that they were willing to go to these length. And poor Naruto had no idea why. What worried Sarutobi was that by neglecting Naruto the citizens of Konoha might create exactly what they feared: a bloodthirsty, rage filled demon.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Unexpectedly Naruto started crying. Hiruzen stood from his seat and embraced the young boy in his arms.

"Shh... There, there. I will have a word with the orphanage, things will get better. I promise."

For a minute or so the Hokage held the boy and whispered soothing words to him, the boy stopped crying and the two stood in silence for a while.

The Hokage then left, having been away from his office for too long, and the boy, emotionally wrung out, closed his eyes. Less than a minute letter he opened them again. He was not tired and did not feel like sleeping. Slowly standing up from the bed Naruto made inventory of his wounds after his beating only to find out he had none. Remembering the very first message he had received Naruto wondered if that meant every time he would go to a hospital or a regular bed he would wake up fully healed. If so this was an opportunity he could not miss.

But what to do with his new found vitality? After a minute of thinking about it Naruto decided to try to increase his stats. After all it was the basis of strengthening himself.

Naruto, folowing what he had seen elder kids do, started doing different king of push-ups that worked on different pairs of abdominals. After close to ten minutes his Stamina gauje was nearly emptied so he went in the bed and had a nap of a dozen minutes.

"You have slept in a Hospital bed: Health, Stamina and Chakra have been fully replenished."

After this he went back exercising, going to sleep every time his Stamina neared depletion. He would have done it until he had none left but remembered he would faint if he did so. After five hours of doing so a new message was given by the dis-incarnated voice.

"Through intense physical work your Strength has increased by 1."

With a grin Naruto continued to grind his own body and sleep for the rest of the day. It was a tiresome thing to do both physically and mentally due to the repetitive nature of the task. If not for the messages that informed him of his advances he would have given up long ago. By the time the sun had set he had obtained the maximum 10 points of Strength from level 0 and was already working on the first additional point of level 1 and had gained 2 stat points in Constitution therefore capping it for level 0 too. Having stopped only to eat the diner brought by a nurse and his stamina lasting longer with every point in Constitution gained Naruto obtained two more Strength stat points and a Constitution point and understood that for each third point in strength he gained one in constitution.

He was still exercising when a nurse and doctor came to inspect him and pronounced him, after much surprise, apt to leave the hospital. Naruto changed back in his black Konoha emblem T-shirt and blue shorts and left the hospital in a hurry. He had time to think of how to raise his Dexterity and had concluded that running in uneven ground would do for now and decided to run along the village wall like he had seen many young Ninjas do.

The wall was thirty meters high, three meters thick and had more than 150 kilometer circumference. To do a complete circle while running at his speed would need an entire day at least. So Naruto went back to the orphanage and left a note of how he would be back in a few days and filled a bag with the instant ramen cups he kept for when the elder matron punished him by forbidding him of lunch. He also stole a few apples and water bottle from the kitchen for desert and left the place.

The track to the village wall took him an hour, when he arrived he drank some water and adjusted his bag on his back then started hogging. For twenty minutes he would run as fast as he could without tripping on the numerous small obstacle and uneven ground, then for ten he would jog before taking a break, sitting on the floor to drink and try exercising Leaf Steaking on as many leaf he could find until his Chakra was depleted and his Stamina was full again only to go back jogging then sprinting.

Naruto was not the only one doing so. There were Jonins, Chunnins and even Genins doing a morning jog, however he was the only one who hadn't passed the Academy and the youngest present. He attracted many gazes and every time one of the Ninja's passed him they all had a reaction, either snickering or encouraging him. Naruto did not pay attention to them, too concentrated on his task of not stepping on rocks, twigs and uneven terrain so as not to fall.

After his seventh break, while he was pushing Chakra between the leaf and his forehead the voice notified him.

"Ninjutstu Skill Leaf Sticking has reached 1/10.

Chakra Control +1%"

His concentration broken the leaf fell from his head half burned and Naruto let out a shout of excitement before grabbing another leaf and going back to practicing. Just like all the other times as soon as his Chakra touched the leaf it started burning from the middle. The difference was that the burn was slightly smaller than before, not by much but still smaller. This advancement made his rejoice and double his efforts while training.

Much later, as his belly started growling Naruto checked in the sky and noticed that soon the sun would be at its zenith. It would be mid day soon. He decided to finish his run before taking a lunch break. Just as he was jogging to cool off his muscles and avoid muscle pains another notification made him slow down.

[Through intense physical work your Dexterity has increases by 1]

Doing a small celebratory jump Naruto ended his run and gathered twigs and dry leaves that he arranged to create a small camp fire. It was his first time doing so and he congratulated himself for bringing a lighter with him. He took it out and started a small fire. When the it had taken well he stepped back and threw a metal canteen filled with water in the flaming twigs. Jiji had once told him of this technique, it was often used during the last Ninja War. The fire would warm the metal and the metal boil the water inside without the need for a pan or complicated set up on the fire camp. The only disadvantage was that time would be needed for the canteen to cool after wards.

Naruto spent the next minutes exercising on Leaf Sticking while the water boiled then poured it into two cup-ramens, emptying it and filling it back with water from a bottle and burying it under a few centimeters of dirt. The water and earth would help it cool faster. After that the ramens were ready and he ghoulishly ate both rations as all this working out had famished him.

His lunch over he worked of Leaf Sticking some more before packing everything, the canteen included, and going back to jogging and running.

Current status:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Clan: Uzumaki

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Age: 5

Level: 1

Job: Civilian (Child)

Primary Chakra Type: ?

Secondary Chakra Type: ?

Stats:

Constitution 18 +0 +0% =18

Strength 19 +0 +0% =19

Dexterity 8 +0 +0% =8

Intelligence 4 +0 +0% =4

Wisdom 5 +0 +0% =5

Charisma 5 +0 +0% =5

Luck 5 +? +0% =?

Chakra 22 +0 +0%=22

Chakra Control 1%

Status:

?:

?

?:

?

?: ?

?: ?%

+10 Chakra stats per level

Titles:

Uzumaki Clan Heir:

The Uzumaki Clan is known for its superior Constitution and Strength which led them to become the ? of the ? and its ability to befriend anyone. They make great first contacts envoys.

•Access to the Uzumaki Portfolio once Head

•Access to the Uzumaki Jutsu's by birth right

+5 Constitution stat per level

+5 Strength stat per level

? Heir:

The ? are a rich civilian family with extensive political reach. They have produced numerous council men and women and have been present since the foundation of Konohagakure.

•access to the ? portfolio

• access to the ? Jutsu's by Birth right

?:

?

+2 Dexterity stat per level

+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu

+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]


	3. Chapter 3

When the sky started darkening Naruto had yet to finish doing the round of the village wall, on the other hand he had obtained another point in Dexterity and Leaf Sticking. It was the stomach growling and his feet sore that he arrived back at the Orphanage just in time for supper, however to his dismay he was not welcomed with a bowl of miso soup but a packed bag of his meager belongings that was thrown in his face and the Head matron closing the main door while looking at him with disgust.

He had been thrown out.

With no place to go and under shock Naruto wondered the streets of Konoha. People and families were going or leaving to restaurants and food stalls with smiles that seemed to be mocking him, the aroma of cooking was torturing to his belly and, as if it wasn't enough, a light rain started falling.

Taking shelter under a shop front Naruto opened the bag the matron had thrown at him and found only a couple of T-shirts pants, underwear and his old toothbrush. Not only that but there weren't the cool clothes he had bought along with Jiji but moldy, frayed ones handed down in the orphanage, his frog purse with his life economies and his emergency cup ramens were also missing. He had been stolen from! After sniffing at his tooth brush he decided to throw it away, the possibility that it had been used to brush loos or the floor clean was too grand.

That couldn't go on! Furious Naruto closed the bag and after a moment hesitation opened the inventory window with his mind and put it in then walked back to the orphanage. Just like before the front door was closed, because of the rain the ceiling window would be too. That left the door to the roof. This one was never closed as the roof had been turned into a playground for children.

Walking around the block Naruto finally found a gutter that went along a wall and started climbing using it as foot and hand holds. He was half way to the roof when the system voice startled him and he nearly let go and fell.

[ **Movement Skill Climbing has reached 1/20**

 **Contitution and Dexterity +1]**

Naruto took the time to catch his breath before he continued to climb. The lamps from the streets no longer reached him and he had trouble seeing ahead, little by little he kept going up until he reached the top of the gutter. Extending one hand Naruto managed to grab the top of the barrier and pulled himself over it.

Landing heavily on the roof between two plants Naruto shook his painful hands. That had taken more out of him than he had thought. His Stamina had nearly been depleted. He wondered what would have happened if he had fainted in those conditions. Most likely he would have fallen to his death... Cold sweat run down his back at the realization of how dangerous what he had done was.

Still, thought Naruto, I haven't done all that for nothing.

With the decision to go forward he stood up and went to turn the handle of the roof's door. To his relief it turned without a hitch and when he pushed the door open it did so without a noise. Going inside Naruto left the cold and humid air of the night to enter the tense silent and dark interior of the orphanage. Walking slowly on the tip of his feet, he passed in front of the Head Matron's office and descended the stairs to the dormitories. Once there he silently went in the boy's dorm and tip toed to his bed and dresser.

Nothing. It was empty. Neither his frog-purse or clothes were there. Walking back out of the dorm Naruto took the time to think. If his things were not here then the old women had taken them meaning they were probably in her office. Naruto immediately went back upstairs. He discovered that the door to the office was locked and felt dejected. He did not know how to pick a lock.

He was about to climb down the gutter and call it a loss when, from the roof he saw that the window to the office was open.

The idea of letting himself drop in the office came to him but then he remembered how close climbing the gutter had been. Should he really take the risk?

Then Naruto remembered: he could save!

"Save in Slot 1!" He said tentatively.

[ **Your progress was recorded under Slot 1. Please name the slot.]**

"window infiltration."

[ **Slot 1: Window Infiltration has been recorded**.]

Naruto flexed his fingers and positioned himself above the window before letting himself drop from the roof, only secured by his hands and balancing himself like a pendulum to have his legs enter the window. Just as he was about to let go someone grabbed his hand while shouting his name with anger. Naruto just had the time to see a ninja armored vest and a white dog mask before he lost his balance and instead of falling in the office through the window, hit his back on the frame and fell down towards the pavement.

He just had the time to think really hard about loading his save before he hit it. The shock he was expecting however never came.

[ **Slot 1: Window Infiltration has been successfully loaded**.]

When he opened his eyes he was back on the roof top, in one piece and alone. He took some time to calm his heretically beating heart and think of what had happened. Someone, an ANBU no less, must have seen him, thought he was in danger and tried to save him resulting in the failure of his plan. Naruto decided to let a few minutes go by to ensure whoever it was had ample time to pass his way and repeated the operation.

He was once again hanging from the flat roof by his two hands and trying to fall through the window when the same "Dog" person showed up and tried to grab him.

 **[Slot 1: Window Infiltration has been successfully loaded.]**

Naruto sat on the roof to let the adrenaline rush off and thought about what had happened. Dog, like he decided to call him, seemed to not just be a passer by or else he would not have been present at both his attempts to climb aboard. Still, to be sure Naruto decided to wait even longer and try again.

[ **Slot 1: Window Infiltration has been successfully loaded.** ]

So, not a passer by. Maybe a vigil of the orphanage? Or someone Jiji sent to watch after him since the attack by the mob? Since he hadn't been stopped before when he entered the building it was most probably the latter.

It did't really matter, what did was that he needed to get his things back and that Dog was being a dangerous nuisance, deadly even.

"ANBU Inu-san (ANBU Dog-san), i know your here, can we talk?"

No answer.

"I intend to jump down through the window from the roof. Its really risky so i would rather avoid it."

Still only the silence.

"Fine! Then don't interrupt!"

Once again Naruto went over the parapet and hung himself from his hands, did an pendulum with his legs and lunched himself. He landed heavilly on the office floor with a 'thump' and hoped with all his might that the old women was deeply asleep. After a minute of listening to the night Naruto was certain his arrival had not alerted anyone so he stood up and started looking around. The moonlight that came through the open window was just enough to see around him.

There were piles of papers, office files, a desk and chairs and in a corner a large box from which one of his t-shirts stuck out. Naruto immediately went to the box and added his clothes to the bag he had put in his inventory. He also found his frog purse but the small cut bills Jiji had given him wee gone only coins were left. He counted quickly and had eleven 500 Ryo coins and three 1000 Ryo coins. With this he could either buy seventeen cup-ramen or eight ramen bowls at Ichiraku, the ramen stand Sarutobi had taken him to once.

Naruto pocketed the purse and put the bag back in his inventory while damning the old hag for steeling from him, he went back to the window and saw that there was another three levels to the ground.

Impossible to go out this way. He would have to go out of the building the usual way: through the front door. Grabbing the keys from the desk Naruto sauntered to the stairs and made his way down.

Current status:

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Clan: Uzumaki**

 **Affiliation: Konohagakure**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level: 1**

 **Job: Civilian (Child)**

 **Primary Chakra Type: ?**

 **Secondary Chakra Type: ?**

 **Stats:**

 **Constitution 19 +0 +0% =19**

 **Strength 19 +0 +0% =19**

 **Dexterity 10 +0 +0% =10**

 **Intelligence 4 +0 +0% =4**

 **Wisdom 5 +0 +0% =5**

 **Charisma 5 +0 +0% =5**

 **Luck 5 +? +0% =?**

 **Chakra 22 +0 +0%=22**

 **Chakra Control 2%**

 **Status:**

 **?:**

 **?**

 **?:**

 **?**

 **?: ?**

 **?: ?%**

 **+10 Chakra stats per level**

 **Titles:**

 **Uzumaki Clan Heir:**

 **The Uzumaki Clan is known for its superior Constitution and Strength which led them to become the ? of the ? and its ability to befriend anyone. They make great first contacts envoys.**

 **•Access to the Uzumaki Portfolio once Head**

 **•Access to the Uzumaki Jutsu's by birth right**

 **+5 Constitution stat per level**

 **+5 Strength stat per level**

 **? Heir:**

 **The ? are a rich civilian family with extensive political reach. They have produced numerous council men and women and have been present since the foundation of Konohagakure.**

 **•access to the ? portfolio**

 **• access to the ? Jutsu's by Birth right**

 **?:**

 **?**

 **+2 Dexterity stat per level**

 **+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu**

 **+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]**


	4. Chapter 4

Once outside Naruto had closed the door for the safety of the other orphans and had thrown the keys trough the open window of the office. After that he had spent close to an hour walking aimlessly through the streets, trying to think of some place to stay the night, only stopping when it started raining and taking shelter under a store forefront roof.

He had fallen asleep only to be woken by the now familiar message indicating that his Chakra and Health were full. It was still night and raining and according to his watch only half an hour had gone by. Realizing that he did not need as many sleep as he used to Naruto decided that he would continue his training. After all, what was a little rain to the future Hokage?

So Naruto started to job through the streets of Konoha while hoping above trash cans, avoiding drunks that had a nasty tendency of calling him 'Demon Child' or 'Useless' and the likes while throwing things at him and, when his stamina was empty he would sit somewhere protected from the rain to recover and use a soggy leaf or paper to practice Leaf Sticking in the meantime.

As the sky lighted and the rain stopped a new notice was announced by the voice.

 **"Ninjutstu Skill Leaf Sticking has reached 4/10.**

 **Chakra Control +4%"**

Naruto had also managed to raise his Dexterity by one too which brought it to ten.

Putting the paper on his forehead down Naruto went back to jogging aimlessly. As he did so he noticed that the drunks had left place to early risers such as Shinobis departing on missions or bakers and shop keepers. Still Naruto jogged through the streets, narrowly avoiding the people walking or sometimes crashing or bumping into them. In a particular occurrence he had to roll to escape a man's kick when he had crashed into him, this action owed him another stat point in Dexterity and the ire of the man.

Naruto disappeared in a deserted allee and took the time to think. Sleeping outside in the rain once was okay but he would need a place to live, sleep and eat soon enough. He also wanted it to be near a training ground, a convenience store, preferably one that did not hate him, chase him away or try to con him and near the Academy so that when he joined it in four years he wouldn't have to cross the entire village each morning. After reflexion Naruto realized that he would not be able to find such a place within his meager price range and that he would probably need to ask the Hokage for help if he wanted such a place.

His decision taken Naruto went to the Hokage tower and talked to the secretary, he was told to wait until the Hokage was free and quietly sat on a chair in the waiting area, pulling a leaf out of his pocket and practicing his Sticking Leaf skill. It was more than one point of Leaf Sticking later that the secretary, who had spent all this time expecting him to act rashly and pull a prank, lead him in the office.

As the door opened Naruto restrained his impultion to wave at the Hokage and call him Jiji and said while bowing

"Geating Hokage-Sama."

His salutations were followed by stuned silence. Then...

"Naruto, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling great however i require your help with something."

"Oh?"

"The orphanage no longer wish to accomodate me."

Another silence.

"WHAT?!"

"They kicked me out yesterday evening, i now require your help obta-obtai- getting lodging." Not used to talking in such convoluted ways Naruto stumbled a bit. "Would my parents old house still be available?" he added after a thought.

"Your parents-? No, their personal house was destroyed. Burned to the ground."

Naruto was saddened at the news but had been expecting it.

"What about my Clan's..."

"It is still there but it is in bad shape and has been abandoned to Chakra Beasts and wild life. If you want to clean it up you would have to have the Civilian Council authorize the use of founds to pay Chuunins to cleans it of any threats and Genins to do the grunt work."

"And i suppose that the Council has the right and will refuse to authorise such actions."

"Correct..." answered the Hokage in a whisper.

"Then we need to remove the Council's control over my family's legacy. Knowing their hatred towards me and their greed they are bound to have done something stupid."

Naruto's tone was one of absolute conviction and Hiruzen was shocked to recognize it as the one the Yondaime had used when addressing his subordinates when he was serious.

"Are you asking me to antagonize the Council?" Demanded the Hokage with the same seriousness.

The veteran shinobi saw Naruto become thoughtfull and became impressed at the changes he saw. Gone was the pranking, unfocused and attention seeking youth. Now Naruto was a ball of intense concentration.

"Hokage-sama, i am sorry to say that i do not know what Antagonize means."

Sighting Hiruzen realized that as much as Naruto had changed he was also the same. A child with a naive view of the world and limited education.

"Antagonize means to make someone angry at you to the point that you may make them an enemy out of them."

"I see. I don't want to but if they have done something to my family's legacy it might be needed. ... Would it be such a bad thing for them to have to go? I mean, since you help me they must not like you either, right?"

"So, not only do you want me to make an enemy out of them you want me to kick them out of the council? Naruto, things are not as simple! The council does important work for Konoha, if i were to kick them off of it i would need to replace the members and they might not be as efficient as the current ones. Even more so i can't just decide to kick someone off of the council, i must have a valid reason."

"So if i find a good reason will you do it?" asked Naruto still as determined.

The Kage took the time to think about it. Naruto was the son of his successor and the reason why Konoha was still standing from the Kyuubi's attack. He knew he owed it to the boy to do so.

"Yes, i will." promised Sarutobi with a sad smile.

"Yatta!"

Current status:

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Clan: Uzumaki**

 **Affiliation: Konohagakure**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level: 1**

 **Job: Civilian (Child)**

 **Primary Chakra Type: ?**

 **Secondary Chakra Type: ?**

 **Stats:**

 **Constitution 19 +0 +0% =19**

 **Strength 19 +0 +0% =19**

 **Dexterity 10 +0 +0% =10**

 **Intelligence 4 +0 +0% =4**

 **Wisdom 5 +0 +0% =5**

 **Charisma 5 +0 +0% =5**

 **Luck 5 +? +0% =?**

 **Chakra 22 +0 +0%=22**

 **Chakra Control 5%**

 **Status:**

 **?:**

 **?**

 **?:**

 **?**

 **?: ?**

 **?: ?%**

 **+10 Chakra stats per level**

 **Titles:**

 **Uzumaki Clan Heir:**

 **The Uzumaki Clan is known for its superior Constitution and Strength which led them to become the ? of the ? and its ability to befriend anyone. They make great first contacts envoys.**

 **•Access to the Uzumaki Portfolio once Head**

 **•Access to the Uzumaki Jutsu's by birth right**

 **+5 Constitution stat per level**

 **+5 Strength stat per level**

 **? Heir:**

 **The ? are a rich** **civilian family with extensive political reach. They have produced numerous council men and women and have been present since the foundation of Konohagakure.**

 **•access to the ? portfolio**

 **• access to the ? Jutsu's by Birth right**

 **?:**

 **?**

 **+2 Dexterity stat per level**

 **+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu**

 **+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]**


	5. Chapter 5

there is a poll on this story on my profile

please vote on it as it will affect the story

* * *

Having obtained the promise to do something about the Council and being told to come back in the evening for instructions as to his new home, Naruto politely said goodbye to the Hokage and left the Tower to go to one of the parks in Konoha.

He still had stats to grind.

As he walked he thought about his stats.

Counting on his fingers he calculated that he had already brought Strength to be base 10 stat points of level 0 and was 2/5 into the additional stat points of level 1. Constitution, Dexterity and somehow Wisdom were on their way to max level 0 too.

He would continue improving Chakra Control through Leaf Sticking but now it was time to bump up the other stat. Out of the primordial stats Wisdom was the last important one, to his sense, that was left. The problem was that he did not know how to become wiser. In fact it could be said that he had spent all his time doing dumb things, only starting to take things seriously since he had obtained the Gamer ability.

 _What if i start training the other stats then? Which one through? he thought. What about Intelligence since its my lowest one with Wisdom? How? Maybe if i do calculations..._

For the next three hours Naruto wrote simple calculations in the park's dirt with a stick, he did all nine tables. There were mistakes true, but after each sum he would count on his finger and correct himself. Just as he finished writing 9+9=18 the voice made itself heard and announced he had gained 1 Intelligence point for all his efforts. So Naruto carried on and did aditions for 10,11,12,13,14 and 15. When it proved not to be enough he did 16 and 17 and finaly the voice was heard once again. After that, tired of writting on the floor he performed Leaf Sticking in a continious manner. By the time it was lunch time he had raised Leaf Sticking by one bringing it to 7/10 with a total of 7 additional percent of Chakra Control.

When the sun was on the Horizon Naruto went back to the Hokage Tower and politely and calmly told the secretary that he was expected. Still wary of him she let him in. Sarutobi then took Naruto to Ichiraku Ramens when he had two large serving of Miso Ramen and, after some small talk and laughing the Sandaime led Naruto to an apartment building in an old district. Apartment 203, second story third apartment, became his, it had a bed, dresser, low table with sitting cushions, a small shower, toilet and minimal kitchen.

Seeing the gas powered cooking fire Naruto had a thought.

"I don't know how to cook."

"I will send someone to teach you how to."

"What about money for the essentials?"

"You will get a stipend."

"Not many shop will accept to sell to me..."

"If they don't tell me and i will go talk to them."

Naruto gave a sight and said a sorrowful "fine" before pulling his sports bag out of his inventory, ignoring Hiruzen's gasp, and set it on the bed.

"What did you just do?"

"When"

"With the bag."

"Oh, i pulled it out of my inventory. Its like a storage seal but i can use it with a thought instead of a touch and chakra. Cool, right!?"

"Yes... Cool." replied the veteran Shinobi while likening this Inventory to be an equal to an incredibly Chakra consuming time-space jutsu.

Still thinking of the potential Naruto's new ability could provide, Hiruzen left the boy to his own devise and went back to the Hokage Tower. He had been away too long already.

Naruto unpacked his bag and saw that the kitchen, bathroom and toilet had been stocked. To his dismay through there was no instant ramen. Grateful towards the Hokage Naruto decided to prepare diner and eat even through he was not hungry. Opening his skill menu and going to the Crafting slab he tapped on the skill cooking and saw close to twenty simple recipes such as miso soup, omelets and fried rice. Taping on the cheese omelet he was given step by step instructions with moving schematics on the second part of the screen. Carefully Naruto gathered the ingredients -eggs, milk, cheese and some spices- and followed the instructions carefully. As he poured the mixed eggs in the frying pan the voice made itself heard.

 **"Through practice the Crafting skill Cooking has risen to 1/100."**

At the end he had a half moon omelet tender in the inside and crispy on the outside. Naruto devoured the omelet and put the dirty bowl pan and plate with the cutlery in the sink. He would clean tomorrow gor now it was time to sleep.

He woke up half an hour later full of energy so he went back to his physical training, running, sprinting then running again, a break to practice Leaf Sticking after which he would run and sprint back to his new apartment to cook and fill his belly which accelerated his stamina recovery. This method allowed him to gain a stat point in Constitution and two in Dexterity, raise his Cooking skill to 5/100 while discovering and mapping his new neighborhood. As he visited the district Naruto noticed that the shops and establishments were displayed by small cutlery, bed, or Ryo signs on his map. Most were red and Naruto recognized them as those where he was kicked out or overcharged, a few were grey and only two were green: Ichiraku Ramens and the Namikaze General Store, a place he had never went because of how massive the shop was. Surely such a place would be expensive. Too expensive for him.

When the sun rose Naruto had no idea what to do so he decided to continue his physical training.

Current status:

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Clan: Uzumaki**

 **Affiliation: Konohagakure**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level: 1**

 **Job: Civilian (Child)**

 **Primary Chakra Type: ?**

 **Secondary Chakra Type: ?**

 **Stats:**

 **Constitution 20 +0 +0% =20**

 **Strength 19 +0 +0% =19**

 **Dexterity 12 +0 +0% =12**

 **Intelligence 6 +0 +0% =6**

 **Wisdom 5 +0 +0% =5**

 **Charisma 5 +0 +0% =5**

 **Luck 5 +? +0% =?**

 **Chakra 22 +0 +0%=22**

 **Chakra Control 5%**

 **Status:**

 **?:**

 **?**

 **?:**

 **?**

 **?: ?**

 **?: ?%**

 **+10 Chakra stats per level**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto woke up with a start, blaring music ringing in his ears. With a groan Naruto remembered that today was his seventh birthday and that the game was celebrating it with gusto.

The trumpets stopped and the disincarnate voice that was now so familiar to him wished him a 'happy birthday' and the congratulatory gift of a level up.

Naruto sat in his bed and opened his Avatar Menu.

[Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Clan: Uzumaki

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Age: 7

Level: 21

Job: civilian (child)

Primary Chakra Type: ?

Secondary Chakra Type: ?

Stats:

Constitution: 299 +0 +0%

Strength: 299 +0 +0%

Dexterity: 205 +0 +0%

Intelligence: 152 +0 +0%

Wisdom: 152 +0 +0%

Charisma: 152 +0 +0%

Luck: 152 +0 +0%

Chakra: 360 +0 +0%

Chakra Control: 21%

Status:

?:

?

?:

?

?

Cohesion: 100%

+10 Chakra stat per Level

Titles:

Uzumaki Clan Heir:

The Uzumaki Clan is known for its superior Constitution and Strength which led them to become the ? of the ? and its ability to befriend anyone. They make great first contacts envoys.

•Access to the Uzumaki Portfolio once Head

•Access to the Uzumaki Jutsu's by birth right

+5 Constitution stat per level

+5 Strength stat per level

? Heir:

The ? are a rich civilian family with extensive political reach. They have produced numerous council men and women and have been present since the foundation of Konohagakure.

•access to the ? portfolio

• access to the ? Jutsu's by Birth right

?:

?

+2 Dexterity stat per level

+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu

+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]

Naruto let a sight come out, he had just finished obtaining all the additional points of all 20 levels last week, now he would have to do it all over again for level 21. Naruto knew from playing catch and tag with the Hokage and the ANBU guarding him that he was a fast, nimble, strong and enduring than them.

Using the inventory menu, Naruto changed from his night wear to his day wear while still in bed. His clothes hadn't changed, still black and orange with silly logos or Konoha emblems but he was no longer wearing sandals. Instead he had found an old pair od Shinobi sandals in a dumpster and had been wearing them ever since. They were a bit too big for him but he didn't care, in fact he had discovered that if hastened the rate of Dexterity stat point gain.

He then flickered to the small kitchen and cooked himself large plate of cheese-mushroom-beacon omelet, rice and miso soup without the help from the menu. He had done this so many times he knew what to do by heart. After eating he immediately cleaned everything he had used and did some exercise. Even if his stats were maxed out he would still do it, it was now part of his daily routine.

After that he sat at his table and pulled out a few manuals, scrolls and note books and started studying. Today, just like yesterday, he was reading on the theoretical affects of chakra on ones body throughout ones life. According to the scroll the Hokage had lent him no mater how old one was, so long as they had Chakra their muscles would be preserved at they optimal condition, there was a lot of medical jargon to explain how Chakra preserved the body to the cellular level. All of which Naruto understood.

Moreover the author of this thesis had the hypotheses that a large amount of raw chakra poured within a wound would have the same effect as a medic-nin applying medical ninjutsu.

This Tsunade-sama was truly amazing...

When it rang 11 o'clock Naruto put the scrolls and books back and left the apartment throughs the bolted door. He had had numerous attempt to break in and had resolved himself to buy several bolts, chains and locks to secure his home. He even had placed an Explosive tag that he disactivated every time he came back. He had made the tag himself and had found the seal in a Scroll belonging to the Uzumaki Library that the old man Hokage had allowed him to read. According to the scroll it would explode in all three directions instead of above like standard explosive tags did. Naruto never had the occasion to try the tag but from the explanation of the seal he was confident it would.

It was one of the many scrolls and books given to him by the veteran-nin, he had absorbed, well, more accurately burned to ashes, manuals on Shuriken and Kunai jutsu and even one on sword Katas and another on Basic Academy Taijutsu (which had bumped them by 5 skill levels), by the time he was six years old he had perfectly learned and maxed two of three basic ninja skills taught in the Academy (Bunshin no jutsu being impossible until he reached 35% Chakra Control), and had learned basic academical tactics and strategy with four years advance on those his age (something he was very proud off) and studied multiple report mission to learn of the many applications of the skills he had access to.

Secretly he had worked on maxing Leaf Sticking and the following skill Leaf Spinning that originated from his father's birthright (wierd considering his father was supposed to be a civilian). It had allowed him to reach 21% of Chakra Control, not enough for Bunshin but enough to unlock the movement skill Surface Walking. From there on he had worked on walking on his appartement walls and upside down on its ceiling until this skill too was maxed and had unlocked Water Walking. Since there was no place in the village where he could practice without bringing attention on himself he had put a stop to his Chakra Control training and had concentrated on the Flicker skill which he had unlocked after getting 20 stat points in Dexterity. He had flickered as many times as possible in a minute until he was no longer disoriented by the change in coordinates and could do so from any position possible, even upside down using Surface Walking.

Every evening since he had received the scroll on it he had practiced the Basic Academic Taijutsu, throwing punches and kicks in the air as shown on the skill menu and doing some of his own move that were not recognized by the system but that he liked to do such a jump kicks and palm strikes. He suspected the reason why the system did not recognize them was because he was doing them wrong which just made him want to meet this Gai Maito even more

Naruto shook his head and looked around him. The road was packed with people and he needed to be careful to avoid bumping into someone. He arrived to Ichiraku and donned an apron and cook had and joined Ichiraku-san in the open kitchen. He had started working there three month ago when he had dared the old man he could learn how to do ramen on the spot. Of course he had won the bet thanks to his Cooking skill that was now level 47. When the affluent hour was over Naruto switch to dive duties and put to use his level 43 Cleaning skill while thinking of the last year.

It was when he had mastered all possible skills that he had asked Jiji for information on each of Konoha's clans, learning of the political status of the village with the rest of the Elemental Nations and of the power games happening withing the Hidden Village walls.

The Hyuuga and Uchiha Clans were the oldest ones, originating from even before the establishment of Konoha. They had been on oposit sides and this situation still showed nowadays as both clans maneuvered to block the other on a daily basis. The Uchihas had been made the policing force of Konoha while the Hyuugas were out in charge of border patrols both their all seeing eyes. Both had been given a District to instal their clan.

The Akimichi and Inuzuka Clans came afterwards, absorbed into Konoha when the Land of Fire conquered another smaller country. They had acclimated well to the change and were now fully part of the village, having developed in a powerful militaristic family. They lived in Mansions with land and owned several small business such as restaurants and food joints for the Akimichis and veterinarian hospices for the Inuzukas.

The Aburame Clan was born in Konoha when a bug loving Shinobi had successfully mixed his job and his hobby into deadly Ninjutsu that soon became considered a Bloodline Limit. They worked in concordance with agricultors to promote apiculture and polinisation throughout the whole Land of Fire. Only aa small percentage of them actually became Ninja as their offensive ability depended on the type of insects nesting in their body.

The Yamanaka Clan was principally part of the Interrogation and Intelligence Department, their youth was taught morality from a very young age so that they may not abuse their Bloodline Limit ability and be aware of its consequence if they were to use it on a enemy nin.

Finally their was his Clan, the Uzumaki Clan, who was the most recent one. Originally from Whirlpool Land, his family had strong and sturdy bodies and supposedly processed their own Taijutsu style (Naruto had of course asked to learn it but all the Hokage said was that he was not ready yet).

After cleaning Naruto ate an extra large serving of Miso Ramen along with Teuchi and Ayame and had a generally nice time. As he sat his bely full on a stool he opened his Skill Menu to check what he would spend the afternoon grinding.

Taijutsu:

Beginer Academy Taijutsu: 2/5

Series of stances, punches and kicks, swabs, rolls and jumps. Evolves into Intermediary Academy Taijutsu (adds grabs and throws /5).

Basic Academy Taijutsu will be built upon by the user's choosen Taijutsu style afterwards.

Ninjutsu:

Leaf Sticking: 10/10

Using Chakra stick a leaf on your forehead.

Unlocks Uzumaki Clan Chakra Control exercise Leaf Spinning once maxed.

Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.

Leaf Spinning: 10/10

Using Chakra spin a leaf on your finger tip.

An exercise invented by Namikaze Minato, Yours by Bloodright.

Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.

Requires Leaf Sticking 10/10

Kawarimi no Jutsu: 3/3

Permutation technique used for escape by replacing one with an object by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.

Henge no Jutsu: 3/3

Shapeshifting technique allowing one to take the physical appearance of another by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.

Razengan /30

A technique using massive amount of chakra fashioned into an orb of wildly spinning Chakra.

created by ?, yours by bloodright

Requires to become ?'s apprentice and pass the 3 stage training.

Medical Ninjutsu:

Genjutsu:

Fuinjutsu:

Shiki Fuujin: one time only

Seals the user's and target's soul half in a third party half to the Sinigami. Kills the user and target.

Jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, yours by Blood Right.

Adamantine Sealing Chains: /50

Chains made of Chakra used to seal enemy movement (5-/50), to crate large scale barriers (15-/30) and to seal bijuus (25-/50) and the tenth bijuu (50/50).

Uzumaki Clan bloodline limit jutsu, yours by Blood Right

Requires 70% Chakra Control to unlock.

Shunshin Fuin: /5

Instantaneous Displacement parchment written on chakra paper.

Invented by ?, yours by blood right.

Uzumaki Katon Fuin: 3/5

Uzumaki style Explosive parchment written on Chakra paper.

Kenjutsu:

Ken: 5/20

Using a sword one can Slash (1-/20), Stab (5-/20), Block (10-/20), Deflect (15-/20) and Sword Spin (20/20).

Shuriken: 5/10

Using a Shuriken one can Slice (3-/10), Pierce (5-/10), with several (7-/10) and Deflect (9/10).

Kunai: 5/10

Using a Kunai one can Slice (1-/10), Stab (5-/10) and Deflect (9-/10)

Crafting Skills:

Cooking: 47/100

Food can help you regenerate your Chakra therefore one must know how to cook. The better the skill the more nutritive and tastier the food.

Sewing: 7/100

Having durable armor can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires Basic Sewing Kit (1-10/100), Beginner Sewing Kit (10-20/100), Intermediary (20-30/100) Advanced Sewing Kit (30-40/100) Master Sewing Kit (40-60/100) and Expert Sewing Kit (60-/100)

Forging: /100

Having durable weapons can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires a Forge, Basic Forging Tools (1-15/100), Beginner Forging Tools (15-30/100), Intermediary Forging Tools (30-45/100) Advanced Forging Tools (45-60/100) Master Forging Tools (65-80/100) and Expert Forging Tools (80-/100)

Repair: 3/15

The knowledge to repair anything! Requires Tool Box and Repair/Household Material. Miscellaneous (1-/15), Plumbing and Woodwork (5-/15), Electrical (10-/15) and Architectural (15/15).

Movement Skills:

Swimming: /5

The capacity to swim. Evolves into Diving (3-/5).

Climbing: 16/20

The capacity to climb demands great Constitution and Dexterity.

One point of each per level.

Jumping: 17/30

The capacity to jump (1-/30) then Roll (10-/30) to soften the landing and Land (20-/30) without hurting oneself.

Chakra Walking: 10/20

The capacity to walk horizontaly on trees and walls (Horizontal Walking) (1-/20) and on water (Water Walking) (10-/20) which demands great Chakra Control.

Needs 10% Chakra Control to unlock.

Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.

Flicker: 15/15

The capacity to increase one speed to the point of disappearing from view for a few seconds. It is one of the elemental skills of all Ninja's.

One flicker per level per minute.

Requires Dexterity 20

Teleportation: /30

The jutsu created by ? using a combination of Fuinjutsu, time-space jutsu and Flicker that requires to tag a target or destination point. It is yours by birth right.

Requires Flicker 15/15

Requires Fuin Tags: Instantaneous Displacement]

Miscellaneous skills:

Cleaning: 3/3

A clean home and person means a clean bill of health!

Studying: 3/3

The better one can study the faster one is done!

Signing: 22/22

The hand signs are the base of all Ninpo! If you are a ninja you wild them as if breathing! One level per sign mastered.

LockPicking: /50

The answer of how to go anywhere and having access to anything.

Reading: 3/3

The faster one can read the faster one can study!

Writing: 3/3

The faster one can write the faster one can seal!]

Naruto decided to work on his jumping-Rolling-Landing and Climbing skill. He went to the bottom of the Hokage's sculpted heads and started climbing the monument without using Chakra to stick to it. Thrice he nearly fell and thrice he used Chakra to stick to the rock until he had his equilibrium back. Once he was on top of the sculptures he started jumping and landing while rolling. He did so for an hour before climbing a tree and jump-rolling from it. This exercise was repeated another two hours until his stamina was depleted.

Naruto then sat against his tree and went to sleep to wake up less than twenty minute later at full capacity and resumed jump-rolling from trees. When the sun was half way down the horizon Naruto started Climbing downwards on the Hokage Monument and went back to Ichiraku to do the evening service. Considering that Iwa had sent envoy to finalize and sign the peace treaty that Konoha had fought and bled for the last twenty years Naruto knew that the night would be long.

After finishing the service Naruto went to one of the many backstreets and went down into the sewers. There he spent half an hour, killing level 5 Chakra Rats that had long since stopped bringing him experience, walking in goo and excrements until he reached a ladder going even deeper in the ground. He went through the electrical and clean water system and caried on to the old and abandoned water sewage system. There he had found small rooms were plumber were one stationed and had made it his head quarter. He had cleaned the room of the grime and repaired the door, had found an old sofa and put it in the middle of the room next to an old unstable table. There was even a microwave to heat up instant ramen!

Using the old sewage network Naruto had learned to go everywhere. Including the Hokage Tower, the Armory and even the ANBu Headquarters! He had, night after night, completed his map of Konoha.

Today was the day he would go the Hyuuga District, he had avoided it due to the risk their eyes entailed but it was now the last Clan left to visit. Even the Inuzuka with heir flair had been thoroughly been spied on without being discovered.

So Naruto took off his orange outfit (he had long discovered orange wasn't a color for ninjas) and equipped a black jogging and long sleeved shirt with a high turtle neck. His dirt blond hair was too visible so he put on a hat and finished with plated fingerless gloves he had found and sewned back to being wearable.

Naruto flickered to the sewer access closest to the Hyuuga's and carefully, soundlessly came out. He was had just melded in the shadow of a wall when someone came out of the Hyuuga District by jumping above the wall. Naruto saw that he was carrying someone small, a child, in a white Kimono.

[Iwa Jounin, Lv.40, Iwa Shinobi]

[Hinata Hyuuga, Lv.2, Konoha Civilian Child]

Was this a Kidnaping? Naruto wondered. Damn!


	7. Chapter 7

The Poll is still open. find it in my profile. It is important for me to decide how to move in the story so please take the time to vote.

looking for a beta tester willing to check all published and non published chapters. Leave a comment or PM me if you are interested.

Have a Good Chapter.

The Poll where you choose how the story goes is still open. Its in my profile.

.o.o.0.o.o.

Thinking fast Naruto saved in the second slot under Hinata's Rescue and put an explosive tag on the wall he was hidden under and flickered directly in front of the Iwa Shinobi. Just as he arrived the tag exploded, waking up the whole village and alerting both the Hyuuga and ANBU something was wrong. Unfortunately it also warned the enemy nin he was there.

"Show yourself or i kill her!" he ordered while taking hold of a kunai.

Mimicking him Naruto opened his inventory and pulled the kunai and shuriken pouch he had pilfered from the Armory and put them on before holding a kunai in his right hand.

When he took aim he was suddenly griped by doubt, he knew too little of the handling of shuriken and kunai to be certain of his shot and not miss... Naruto put his kunai back and silently lunched himself at the Iwa ninja. The man immediately saw him and seemed to relax when he realized that his opponent was a child.

"You scared me kid, that's too bad! Now i will have to kill you!" said the man while throwing the kunai.

Naruto side stepped it, the weapon being too slow to truly threaten him and punched the man who did not expect his to survive square in his stomach. The kidnaper coughed bile and fell to the floor, unconscious. Naruto just had time to catch Hinata before she fell herself.

Untying her he quickly used the ropes to secure the kidnaper then, taking a big breath shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Over here! We're over here!"

At the same time the dis incarnated voice told him he gained some experience, Ryo's and three shurikens two men, looking identical in their white kimonos and their white Hyuuga eyes and obviously twin features flickered next to him, one kneeling at the Iwa-Nin's side and the other next to Naruto.

"He is unconscious." informed the first. "I will bring him to the Intelligence Department. How is your daughter?"

"She is asleep. Drugged." answered the second man.

The first vanished with the fallen shinobi and the second man turned toward Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." said the man eyeing him critically. "I thank you for saving my daughter." he eventually said.

"I was my duty as a fellow men of Konohagakure, Hyuuga-san" the boy answered as politely as possible.

"Still, facing and defeating a Jounin when you yourself still have to enter the academy is a feat to be recognized."

"Thank you, sir." humbly said Naruto.

If Hyuuga Hoishi felt that Naruto had acted as well as the situation permitted Naruto himself could not stop berating himself for giving away his presence with the explosive tag. Sure, he had done it in case he would need re-enforcements but considering the level of the Iwa man it had been entirely unnecessary. Moreover this first fight against a fellow ninja had shown him how little in the way of combat he knew. Sure he had strength, speed and endurance in mass but he did not know how to use it to fight.

This fight had been a fluke won solely through luck.

He would have to change this.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the Hyuuga.

"For saving my daugther i am honor bond to reward you. Please tell me what you wish for."

Naruto looked at the man with surprise.

This-This is an open I-Owe-You from a powerful shinobi! I could ask for anything! Weapons, Jutsus, money!

Then the way the grown man was looking at him warned Naruto something more was going on. He had been under that sort of gaze only once: when the Hokage had evaluated him ready to receive his first ninja related scroll.

So this is a test... But for what?

Naruto took a second to think back on his first reaction: greed. One of the three Shinobi vices along with women and alcohol.

Understanding what he had to do Naruto pushed away all thoughts of money (the life of the Hyuuga child was not for sale) and Jutsus (the Hyuuga's were a clan therefore their Jutsu's were secret to any outsider). That left asking for a weapon which was an acceptable choice in Naruto's mind.

"So, did you lose your words? What do you wish for?" repeated the Hyuuga impatiently.

Naruto, hearing him, had an epiphany. In front of him was a member of one of the strongest clans of Konoha, the man had literally been raised to honorably represent the Hyuugas. He held a weapon like no other: knowledge.

"Hyuuga-san" started Naruto "i know what i want but it might be suite the burden on you..."

The man's impatient gaze took a disaprooving look.

"I would like, as the last of the Uzumaki Clan and therefore its futur Clan Head, to learn everything on clan politics, duties and matters."

The man's face hardened and Naruto hurrydly back pedaled.

"I understand it would be time consuming and i apol-"

Lifting a hand to cut Naruto's apology short the Hyuuga spoke with anger in his voice.

"Are you telling me that no one has taken the time to teach you such things?"

"No sir. I only recently learned, on my own mind you, the identity of my mother. Even to this day the Hokage refuses to tell me the name of my father."

"Why didn't you use this opportunity to discover it then?"

"I was told i was not mature enough. The Hokage made me promise not to search further."

"I see"

The man sighed and his expression relaxed.

"Come to the Hyuuga compound every Sunday after lunch. Ask to be brought to Hioshi Hyuuga's house, that's me, to the person that fetches you. Do not be late or i will consider it as if you are no longer interested in learning."

"Yes Hyuuga-sama!"

Naruto had barely said so that a window appeared in front of him. Because all announcement were done through the voice a screen popping up was rare. The first had been when the Hokage had promised to present him a Taijtsu specialist, next was when he had unlocked Flicker at Dexterity 20, Leaf Spinning, Surface Walking and when he had held the Basic Academic manual and had been asked if he wanted to learn the skill. Then there had been the time he became Teuchi Ichiraku's helper and now.

[Simple Quest Alert: learn of Clan matters

Hioshi Hyuuga has accepted to teach you all about clan matters so long as you are in time and willing as a thank you for saving his daughter.

Requirements: Hioshi Hyuuga ows you

Reward: knowledge of Uzumaki Clan matters, relationship with Hyuuga Hioshi +50, relationship with Hyuuga Clan +10

Failure: relationship with Hyuuga Hioshi -50, relationship with Hyuuga Clan -10

Yes/No]

Of course Naruto discreetly tapped Yes and the screen disapeared in thin air just as a couple of ANBU and a medic-nin flickered in. Naruto had to explain how the short battle had gone and why one of the walls were blown. The ninjas refused to believe he could flicker until he demonstrated them wrong, then they wanted to know where he had gotten the explosive tag and, since it was a Clan Fuinjutsu Naruto had refused to say. This had led him straight to the Hokage tower while Hioshi Hyuuga took his daughter back home.

When Hiruzen finally got Naruto to tell where he got the explosive seal he announced that he would no longer give Naruto his family's scrolls.

That was when Naruto understood that the Hokage was keeping him away from any combat related manuals and scrolls.

That had only one result: he got angry.

After insulting the old man, saying that he had no right to keep him away from his birth right and announcing that he had a month to give him back what was his before he did so himself, Naruto flickered out of the office.

Only to reappear in the small adjacent room he had never been allowed to go to but knew was there thanks to his map. Silently he listened to what was said in the Hokage's office.

"Well, that could have gone worse..." said a voice he did not recognize. "What should we do?"

"Wait until he calms down first. Then i will talk to him." that was old Sarutobi. "At least he kept his word about his father..."

"Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash... Naruto may have inherited the Yondaime's looks but he certainly has his mothers temper!"

Naruto had great pain restraining himself from gasping and giving himself away at the news.

The Yondaime is my father!

Pride to be related to such a man swelled his chest until the words from the Hokage washed it all away.

"Or it is the Nine Tailed Bijuu who is affecting him."

"The Kyubi... There has been no trace of him in the boy since the Yondaime sealed him in Naruto, why would it come out now?"

"Naruto, two years ago, developed a strange ability. It is possible it originates from his status as a Shinjiruhiki. Inu, i want you to follow him and make sure nothing happens. Do not let him out of your sight."

"Understood."

Nine Tailed Bijuu? Kyubi? Shinjiruhiki? What does it mean?

As he heard the chair creak and the scratch of pen on paper Naruto surmised he had nothing left to learn and stepped away from the door. His thoughts were twirling. What was a Bijuu and a Shinjiruhiki, how were they related to the Kyubi, the nine tailed fox who had attacked the village on his birth day?

Wait, Nine tailed Bijuu-Nine tailed fox... Does that mean that Bijuu is another name for Kyubi? No, its the name of something that has from one to several tails, just like a normal fox has one tail and the Kyubi had nine... So a Bijuu is a Chakra being, Kyubi is a Bijuu and has nine tails and not all Bijuu have nine tails...

The voice confirmed his deductions by informing him his status had been updated and Naruto silently called on it.

[Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Clan: Uzumaki

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Age: 7

Level: 21

Job: civilian (child)

Primary Chakra Type: ?

Secondary Chakra Type: Bijuu (nine tailed) (Katon)

Stats:

Constitution: 299 +0 +0%

Strength: 299 +0 +0%

Dexterity: 205 +0 +0%

Intelligence: 152 +0 +0%

Wisdom: 152 +0 +0%

Charisma: 152 +0 +0%

Luck: 152 +0 +0%

Chakra: 360 +0 +0%

Chakra Control: 21%

Status:

Shishō Fūin:

Seal sealing the Kyuubi in the Shinjiruuiki and allowing the use of its Yang side Chakra to the Shijiruuiki. Held by the soul of Minato Namikaze.

Cohesion: 100%

As the Kyuubi is a being of fire you gain the Katon Chakra Nature as your Secondary Chakra Nature.

+10 Chakra stat per Level

Hakke no Fūin Shiki:

Seal containing the Yin side of Bujuu's Chakra into its Shinjiruhiki.

Held by half the soul of Kushina Uzumaki and love.

Cohesion: 50%

Titles:

Uzumaki Clan Heir:

The Uzumaki Clan is known for its superior Constitution and Strength which led them to become the ? of the ? and its ability to befriend anyone. They make great first contacts envoys.

•Access to the Uzumaki Portfolio once Head

•Access to the Uzumaki Jutsu's by birth right

+5 Constitution stat per level

+5 Strength stat per level

Namikaze Heir:

The Namikaze are a rich civilian family with extensive political reach. They have produced numerous council men and women and have been present since the foundation of Konohagakure.

•access to the Namikaze portfolio

• access to the Namikaze Jutsu's by Birth right

Heir of the Yellow Flash:

You are the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, Fastest Shinobi of the Elemental Nations and fourth Hokage. His dreams and hopes are now yours.

+2 Dexterity stat per level

+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu

+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]

Finally his status and titles were complete.

At what price through... Maybe he shouldn't have listened in...

His parents had given their life and sacrificed their soul to hold the monster that was Kyuubi inside of their newborn child, making him a living sacrifice.

Shijiruhiki... realised Naruto.

He was the living prison of the beast that had killed his parents and hundreds of shinobis, kunoishis and civilians of Konoha...

No wonder people hated me! he internally shouted as silent tears ran on his cheeks.

As he lifted his hand to wipe the tears away Naruto noticed a wirlpool symbol on several of the scrolls in the small room. Curious Naruto aproached them and recognized several as being the ones the Hokage had lent to him previously.

Understanding that those were the Uzumaki jutsu scolls and manuals Naruto's anger at the Hokage for keeping them away resurfaced.

Mine!

In a blur he took one scroll and manual after another and put them in his inventory, not paying attention to the screens that popped up every time he held them. All he knew was that those belonged to him, no matter what they contained.

Finally when he had completelly emptied the room off all manuals and scrolls, no matter their size, he calmed down and realized that he needed to get out of there as technically he was intruding and spying on the Hokage Tower.

Silently Naruto flickered to his appartment's door, entered his home after disabling the explosive tag and went to sleep. The fact that he could feel the gaze of Inu on him did not bother him. He had long since gotten used to someone following him all day all week.

Now i know why...


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning followed Naruto came about a new routine. In the morning he did physically conditioned himself through various exercises, then at mid day he would do his service at Ichiraku's, continue to study the scrolls given to him by the Hokage and do the evening service at seven.

After he was done he would loose the ANBU on watch and go down in his sewer hide out where he would study the scrolls he had obtained from the Hokage's secret room.

He had started by simply holding the scrolls and reading the screens that popped up if there was a skill to learn, categorizing them per type of skill as he went through them.

The first scroll he took was hand sizes and held a Konoha Taijutsu skill which surprised him as he thought only his mother's Clan Library was there.

 **[Kage buyō skill scroll:**

 **A Konoha Taijutsu that makes the user meld in the target's shadow, follows targets wherever they go.**

 **Requirement: affiliation Konohagakure, Dexterity 100 or member of Konohagakure Clan]**

 **"Would you like to absorb the Jutsu?"**

Interested in learning it he was about to say yes when he remembered that it would effectively destroy the scroll. Not willing to do so Naruto opened it and started reading. It took him most of the night to do so but in the end, once he had read and understood the entire scroll he received the notification he had learned the new skill.

Having no one to test the skill against he grabbed the next scroll, another hand sized, and read the screen that showed.

 **[Whirlpool Dance, Step 67 skill scroll:**

 **The 67th step of the ultimate footwork created by Whirlpool Country military. It encompasses all known footwork of Whirlpool and once in motion is unstoppable.**

 **Goes with the 1st to 66th and 68th to 99th Steps.**

 **Requirement: affiliation Whirlpool, Dexterity 200 or member of Whirlpool Clan, Step 1-66]**

 **"You cannot absorb the Jutsu."**

Naruto put the scroll back in his inventory and, after checking all hand held scrolls with the whirlpool emblem he found all scroll from 1 to 27 then 29 to 47 and finally 49 to 99. It meant that, since the requirements were the same for all scrools he would only be able to learn the first 27 steps before needing to find the two missing scrolls.

Still, if this was indeed the ultimate footwork then he had struck gold! Naruto put all the scrols he wouldn't be able to learn in his inventory and stacked the rest on the table before shifting his attention back to the rest of the hand held scrolls.

He found two on Kunai and Shuriken and seven on Kenjutsu that detailed new sword katas. None of the scrolls activated a pop screen but when he checked on his Kenjutsu skill he noticed that the new katas were now part of the skill, in other words it was not his experience of the skill but the skill itself that expended.

There was also three scrolls describing the crafting of several Fuinjutsu that Naruto gladly learned: the standard Katon Fuin to create explosive tags, Fuuka Hōin to seal fire in a scroll and the storage seal Kochuyose Fuin.

Then there was several Genjutsu scrolls each providing a different jutsu with varying uses and applications.

 **[Magen - Jyubakusatsu skill scroll:**

 **An illusion that ties the target to a fictive tree therefore immobilizing him/her in reality. Requires user to stand immobile. The greater the grasp on the illusion the less chance one has to realize it is one and break free.]**

 **[Magen - Kyō Tenchi Ten skill scroll:**

 **A Jutsu that steals the illusion of the enemy and use it against him.**

 **Must be used before enemy genjutsu is complete.**

 **The greater the grasp on the technique the more complicated the illusion stolen can be.**

 **By stealing an illusion one does not learn it.]**

 **[Nehan shōja no Jutsu skill scroll:**

 **A Large scale illusion technique that puts people to sleep. The better the grasp on the technique the larger the scale and the deeper the sleep.]**

 **[Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu skill scroll:**

 **Illusion technique that allows the user to change the apparence of objects. The better the grasp on the technique the larger the scale and the changes allowed.]**

 **[Kori Shinchū no Jutsu skill scroll:**

 **Illusion technique that makes the target(s) move in circle. Ideal to weaken or slowdown. The greater the grasp on the technique the more complicated the illusion can be.]**

 **[Kokuangyō no Jutsu skill scroll:**

 **All targets only see darkness.**

 **The greater the grasp on the technique the less chance that it is broken through.]**

Naruto managed to learn the first two before he had to leave once again to work at Ichiraku's Ramen. As he was home working on the theoretical medicinal ninjutsu (something about chakra being separated in Yin and Yan energies and the effect of each on the body, jutsus and soul and the possibility that Yin energy, that was supposedly liked to the physical side, was the cause of aging therefore suppressing it would stop the body from decaying and render one ageless) when a full squad of ANBU and the Hokage himself burst into his apartment.

"What the-" startled Naruto.

"Where are they?" Bellowed the Hokage.

Naruto, who had never been on Sarutobi's bad side was faced with killing intent of the magnitude of a Kage for the first time ever and felt himself fall on his but.

"Wh-where is w-what?" Naruto forced himself to lie.

"The scrolls you stole! Where did you put them?" The old, deadly man demanded to know.

"I didn't steal anything!" answered Naruto with fury as he considered the whirlpool scrolls and jutsus his heritage and blood right.

The Hokage looked into the young blond's eyes and saw no deception, just anger. So much anger...

"Very well, i believe you." he said before turning and making for the door.

"Apologize!" cut Naruto short.

The entire troop of ninjas turned to him and he felt their gaze, stunned by his galls to demand an apology from the strongest deadliest man in the village.

"For what you did yesterday, for breaking my door and for accusing me wrongfully therefore tainting my name and my clan... Apologize!" ordered Naruto with fire in his eyes.

The Hokage, not seing that Naruto was giving his last chance, shook his head as if he was dealing with a child tuntrums and simply walked out the door, followed bu the ANBU squad.

In despise of being ignored Naruto swore to himself to learn every single jutsu he took from the old man and become so strong that he would have no other choice that to hand over his hat and sit as the Hokage.

In the weeks that followed Naruto kept a low profile. He was now followed by two ANBU instead of one and did not risk leading them to his underground hideout. Instead he would focus on working on the last two scrolls he had gotten from the Hokage before their relationship became too tense to ask for more.

He did that at night when he could not leave his apartment.

During the day he would go to the Uzumaki Mansion located South of Konoha, between the Nara and the Yamanaka Mansions. It was a large piece of land surrounded by a decrepit high wall with a large wooden door as its entree. The garden was overgrown with weed, the bushes on the side of the main road had tripled size no longer accommodating people place to walk on the dirt path and the trees had such a dance foliage that no sun went through.

There were two houses, one a villa that he assumed hab been used to house the servants and domestics and another five times bigger in an H shape. Each wing having its own set of suites with different themes while the center of the mansion has a ball room, dinning hall several offices, inside dojos and even a bar for visitors and entertainment.

The Northern court used to be a training ground with dummies, targets and sparring circles. There even was a small dual ring with benches for spectators.

The Southern court had a green house in which, according to a scroll the old lying shinobi had deemed safe to lend him, medical plants used to be grown and cultivated to be sold to pharmacists and outgoing caravans. There had also been a respectable collection of thee, herbs, spices and vegetables grown in a garden. Only foreign things and most from Whirlpool country as his mother's family had missed them in Konoha.

Naruto had discovered three secret stairways, each lead to an underground area, one had obviously been his family personal Jutsu Library seeng the empty shelves while the other he had no clue what it was used for. Maybe a secret training area or a treasure room...

The last stairway lead deep underneath Konoha and opened to a clearing outside its protective walls. Naruto supposed it was an emergency exit in case of an invasion.

It was not the first time he had come here. The first time he had found the place invaded with chakra beast.

The weakest one was the Big Toothed Chakra Rabbit of level 9 capable of jumping higher than he was tall and packing a stronger punch than him. His only solace had been that they had been lone creatures. After hunting them one by one using traps and shurikens and kunais he had finally been done with them and had risen to level 8 himself.

Then there had been that nest of snakes to deal with. Not knowing if they were poisonous or not and incapable of distinguishing the snake in the high grass he had danced around slashing awkwardly and very much randomly. That had gotten him to level 11. The foxes had brought him to level 14 and the lone wolves to 17.

Now that the mansion and garden was free of any predators or chakra beast Naruto started to pull the weeds, cut the foliage, square out the bushes, repaint the door and give a new breath to the wall. It would be long work but he felt it was worth it in the end as as soon an he was done he would move in.

Finally every Sunday afternoon he would go to the Hyuuga and, under the tutelage of Hioshi and Hisachi, the Hyuuga twins, he would learn all of the duties, laws and regarding clan regulations and matters.

He had learned that all Clans kept their Vow of Servitude, a scroll where every member who chose to become a ninja signed their name as they took an oath of allegiance to their Hidden Village, at the front of their Clan Jutsu Library as a sign of pride for their Village; that no one could force him to reveal a Clan Jutsu and that providing one to an outsider was considered a crime anyway.

Likewise the detention of Clan Jutsus by an outsider was considered a crime, and if they refused to hand them back any clan member was in his right to execute them. The only exemption to this rule, Naruto quickly learned, was the Kage as they held the loyalty of the Clans.

"Clan members must always think of the well being of their Village first and Clan second." said Hioshi as an introduction to the Clan's duties. "As the future Head of a Clan you will have to be stronger than most Shinobis and Kunoishi and when the time comes you will have to sacrifice even your love to ensure that the continuation of your line is as strong as it can be.

"My love sir?" had asked Naruto naively.

"Yes, my father, the current Head of the Hyuuga Clan, had once been deeply in love with a beautiful, gracious and smart women. Her only default was that she was a civilian. In the end father married a respectfully strong Kunoishi and cut all ties with her as it was too painful to him. The last he had heard of her she had died in the demon fox's attack."

A tense silence followed his statement until Naruto simply took a decision.

"So i just need to make sure the one i love is as badass as me? All right! I can do that!"

The only answer to his declaration was an abolishing of his ungraceful manner and speech pattern and one hour of vocabulary lesson. The second session Neji, a Hyuga a year younger than him, and Hinata, the very chid who had been kidnaped, had joined him in his lessons. Neji was a cheerful boy that hovered over his younger cousin like a mother hen while Hinata was a shy girl who turned red every time Naruto attempted to talk to her. Both of them were the children of the Hyuuga twin brothers.

After a month of going to the lessons Hisashi invited him to stay for supper on a regular manner and after another Naruto was practicing Taijutsu with Neiji and Shurikenjutsu with Hinata. Naruto was now learning how to walk, talk and move with grace and restrained power. He always felt like he was acting as he did so but he also noticed that less people bothered on the streets when he acted in such manner so he continued to apply the lessons.

On the third weekend of the second month Beginner Academic Taijutsu reached skill level 5, the maximum, and transformed into Intermediary Academic Taijutsu and on the fourth weekend he had maxed out Shurikenjutsu and proposed to Hinata to change to Kunais. Considering how shy she was, she did not object.

It was three month after the 'Grand Theft', as people had taken to call it, that the ANBU surveillance finally resumed to just one babysitter at a time. Still Naruto waited to be sure. He had long finished putting his family's gardens back to shape so he busied himself with meditation, trying to distinguish between his Yin and Yang Chakra just like the studied scrolls of Stunade-sama said.

 **Current Non Combat Skills:**

 **Miscellaneous skills:**

 **Cleaning: 3/3**

 **A clean home and person means a clean bill of health!**

 **Studying: 3/3**

 **The better one can study the faster one is done!**

 **Signing: 22/22**

 **The hand signs are the base of all Ninpo! If you are a ninja you wild them as if breathing! One level per sign mastered.**

 **LockPicking: 3/50**

 **The answer of how to go anywhere and having access to anything.**

 **Reading: 3/3**

 **The faster one can read the faster one can study!**

 **Writing: 3/3**

 **The faster one can write the faster one can seal!**

 **Movement Skills:**

 **Swimming: 0/5**

 **The capacity to swim. Evolves into Diving (3-/5).**

 **Climbing: 19/20**

 **The capacity to climb demands great Constitution and Dexterity.**

 **One point of each per level.**

 **Jumping: 21/30**

 **The capacity to jump (1-/30) then Roll (10-/30) to soften the landing and Land (20-/30) without hurting oneself.**

 **Chakra Walking: 10/20**

 **The capacity to walk horizontaly on trees and walls (Horizontal Walking) (1-/20) and on water (Water Walking) (10-/20) which demands great Chakra Control.**

 **Needs 20% Chakra Control to unlock.**

 **Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.**

 **Flicker: 15/15**

 **The capacity to increase one speed to the point of disappearing from view for a few seconds. It is one of the elemental skills of all Ninja's.**

 **One flicker per level per minute.**

 **Requires Dexterity 20**

 **Teleportation: /30**

 **The jutsu created by ? using a combination of Fuinjutsu, time-space jutsu and Flicker that requires to tag a target or destination point. It is yours by birth right.**

 **Requires Flicker 15/15**

 **Requires Fuin Tags: Instantaneous Displacementl]**

 **Crafting Skills:**

 **Cooking: 51/100**

 **Food can help you regenerate your Chakra therefore one must know how to cook. The better the skill the more nutritive and tastier the food.**

 **Sewing: 16/100**

 **Having durable armor can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires Basic Sewing Kit (1-10/100), Beginner Sewing Kit (10-20/100), Intermediary (20-30/100) Advanced Sewing Kit (30-40/100) Master Sewing Kit (40-60/100) and Expert Sewing Kit (60-/100)**

 **Forging: /100**

 **Having durable weapons can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires a Forge, Basic Forging Tools (1-15/100), Beginner Forging Tools (15-30/100), Intermediary Forging Tools (30-45/100) Advanced Forging Tools (45-60/100) Master Forging Tools (65-80/100) and Expert Forging Tools (80-/100)**

 **Repair: 5/15**

 **The knowledge to repair anything! Requires Tool Box and Repair/Household Material. Miscellaneous (1-/15), Plumbing and Woodwork (5-/15), Electrical (10-/15) and Architectural (15/15).**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto was 8 today, as the village was celebrating the 'defeat' of Kyuubi and honoring the dead, he was in the sewers, taking advantage in the fact that ANBU would be swamped and no one would notice his absence to learn from the scrolls.

It was not the first time he had done so and had already managed to learn the rest of the Genjutsus and discovered that the rest of the hand held scrolls were storage scrolls.

He had opened them one after another to discover that they contained all of his parents belongings by the time they died. With these scrolls he would easily be able to refurbish the mansions. There was also several of them stocked full of weapons, shinobi clothes and uniforms and even his parent Headbands.

Then there were those with stacks of Ryo bills. Naruto had immediately put every list dime in his game bank (close to 105 000 000 Ryo) and reused the scrolls to stock the Whirlpool Dance Steps scrolls in three of them and in five others had put all Jutsus requiring Elemental Chakra. Those scrolls were as long as a forearm and were made out of Chakra resonating Cloth. Naruto planed on learning some Elemental Jutsu as soon as he learned his Primary Chakra Nature.

What was left whas Eight large scrolls as tall as he was.

 **[Chakra Enhancement Sennin Skill Scroll:**

 **This scroll teaches the passive use of Chakra in combat situation to strengthen the density of ones muscles and bones to increase Strength and Constitution by 1% each skill level.**

 **It is a technique created by Tsunade of the Three Sennins of Konona.**

 **Requires 70% Chakra Control]**

 **"You cannot absorb this skill."**

 _A skill made by Tsunade-same! And it gives 1% extra Strength and Constitution per skill level! Awesome! As expected from Tsunade-Sama!_ Naruto thought before putting the giant scroll back in his inventory and taking the next one.

 **[Dokunuki no jutsu Sennin Skill Scroll:**

 **This scroll teaches an extremely complicated poison extraction technique. If not applied correctly it can have disastrous consequences on the target.**

 **It is a technique created by Tsunade of the Three Sennins of Konona.**

 **Requires Chakra Control 65%.**

 **+1% chakra control per skill level.]**

 **"You cannot absorb this skill."**

Once again Naruto felt exited to discover a technique made by the smartest person he had ever learned from and happily stored the scroll for when he could learn the skill before opening the third scroll.

 **[Boss Hawk Summoning Contract Scroll:**

 **The contract scroll to become the partner of the ruler of all hawks. Three people have already established a contract with him.**

 **Requirement: unknown]**

 **[Boss Shark Summoning Contract Scroll:**

 **The contract scroll to become the partner of the ruler of all sharks. Two people have already established a contract with him.**

 **Requirement: unknown]**

The two contracts looked awesome and Naruto could definitely see himself perched on a giant hawk above a battlefield or cutting through the seas on this black shark. Still, one could only hold one contract so he would need to carefully think about it.

He put the two scrolls back into his inventory and pulled on the next.

 **[Kage No Bushin No Jutstu Forbidden Skill Scroll:**

 **The material and spiritual replication of the user into a hundred to a thousand clones. Clones will have an indisputable loyalty to the original. Once dispelled all the knowledge held by the clone will return to the original.**

 **A Forbidden Jutsu of Konoha.**

 **Requires Chakra 200]**

 **"Would you like to absorb this skill?"**

Wh-

Naruto was speechless, the potential of this jutsu was simply too much! All those hours he had spend studying! This technique could have covered them so easily! Without wasting a second more he opened the scroll and spent the next three hours reading through it until a vocal announcement indicated he was done. Afterthal he rolled the scroll back and put it in his inventory.

 **[(Empty)Boss Fox Summoning Contract Scroll:**

 **The contract scroll to become the partner of the ruler of all fox. No one has been willing to do so because said boss happens to be the Kyuubi.**

 **Requirement: unknown]**

 _A scroll to summon the Kyuubi?! Who would be nuts enough?_

With trembling hands Naruto put it back in his invetory while vowing to never take it out again.

 **[Sōzō Saisei Skill Scroll:**

 **Regenerates surface wounds (5/30), light wounds (10/30) and Mortal wounds (15/30) on oneself by using chakra sealed in a squared tattoo on the forehead using the Jutsu Ninpō Sousou Saisei and can control the external age of the body (20/30)(marked by a chosen tattoo anywhere on the body) and the internal age of the body (25/30)(second stage of chosen tatoo) and stops the body from aging all together (30/30)(third and final stage of choosen tatoo).**

 **The Fuin used and developed by the Nidaime and passed over to his grand daugter Tsunade of the Sennin Three**

 **+0.5%chakra control per skill level**

 **Requires 90% chakra Control]**

 _This-This is so awesome! This skill is the validation of Tsunade-sama's theory on the effect of Yin and Yan on the body and mind! To bad i can't learn it yet... Bah, that way i have time to grow, wouldn't want to stay a little boy all my life!_

 **[Shuriken No Bushin No Jutsu Forbiden Skill Scroll:**

 **The material replication of a single shuriken into a hundred to a thousand shurikens.**

 **A Forbidden Jutsu of Konoha.**

 **Requires Kage Bushin No Jutsu 10/10]**

Once again, an awesome jutsu! Unfortunately he could not learn it now. But soon...

* * *

The Hyuuga had a pond. It took Naruto three lessons of 'inocently' throwing it looks before Hisashi Hyuuga asked him what he wanted with it. Once the man knew Naruto could walk on walls and upside down he asked for a demonstration and told him that if he taught Neji and Hinata to do the same he would accept to lend his pond for his Water Walking training.

Naruto accepted readily but soon realized that none of the chibi-Hyuuga had enough Chakra Control to succeed so he put them on Leaf Sticking training for the next three weeks. As they worked on that he would attempt to walk on water and suite often disrupt them in their concentration when he would loose control and dive in the water. They would laugh as he came back up spewing murky water clad in his soggy clothes and he would just tell them that he would be there too when they would try the exercise.

Naruto couldn't use his new Shadow Clone technique because of the many witnesses and therefore did not advance fast enough to his taste. His only comfort came from the fact that as he struggled in his clingy outfit thirty clones of his were in the Public Library under different Henge and were replicating any Jutsu scroll they deemed interesting, thirty others were scouring the whole village to look for recyclables to sell and forty others were in the training grounds searching for abandoned weapons to keep or melt for scraps and forge again. Once they were done all clones were to dispel in a discreet location to let their knowledge fuse with the real Naruto.

In this fashion another month went by.

* * *

Naruto was sitting leg crossed on the pond's surface, watching the chibi-Hyuugas practice their Leaf Sticking when the notification voice made itself heard.

 **"Through hard work Movement skill Surface Walking reaches 20/20."**

With his Chakra Control finally at its current maximum, 41%, Naruto decided it was time to start on another skill. Opening his Skill Menu he checked to see if any of his hereditary skills or those he had learned from the public library could be practiced now and was saddened to see that no.

He had finally learned then mastered the standard Bushin which one of his disguised clones had copied from the library and learned in his stead before dispelling and passing on his expertise to the original Naruto along with the skill, he had started studying locks and was now at Lockpicking 7/50 but had no lockpick to practice and had continued jump-rolling from trees and scaling the Hokage monument until both skill were maxed out.

With nothing else to do but learn new things Naruto opened his inventory and discreetly pulled the top hand held scroll which were put in so that those with the easiest requirements came out first.

Naruto walked off the pond and sat in front of the Hyuuga cousins, preparing himself to spend the next few hours reading it he said

"Time for the next stage: take off your shoes and try walking on the house's wall."

Neiji and Hinata excitedly went to do so, relieved to finally do something else than stick a leaf to their forehead, and noisily started to try walking on the wall.

"Don't forget: your Chakra acts like glue." he added just in case.

The jutsu he was now reading on was Katon Gōkukyuu no Jutsu, the fire ball jutsu and, according to the scroll describing its history that went with it, one of the jutsu invented by the Uchiha Clan and acting as a coming of age for all Uchiha-nins.

The first step was to heat your Chakra in your lungs and release it as a stream of fire, the second was to learn how to control expelling the flames into a ball that can grow from head sized to tree sized and the last how to compact it into a dense and deadly fire ball.

After Gōkakyuu no Jjutsu the scroll described Goryuuka no Jutsu which was basically a fire dragon of varying flame intensity.

Thanks to his relatively high Chakra Control he had no problem learning the first skill and it was added to his Ninjutsu, once he had read the description of Katon Gōryuuka no Jutsu the description of Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu changed to include the unlocking of the fire dragon once maxed out. Naruto couldn't be happier.

 **[Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu: /20**

 **The basic Katon Ninjutsu where the users expires a stream of fire (0-5/20), a ball of fire (5-10/20), a giant ball of fire (10-15/20) or a small concentrated ball of fire (15-20/20)**

 **Unlocks Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu once maxed**

 **Adds 0.5%Chakra Control per skill level**

 **Requires either Katon Element**

 **Requires Chakra Control 10% (0-5/20), 15% (5-10/20), 20% (10-15/20), 25% (15-20).]**

He could not train it here so he decided to look at the next scroll and switched them out.

 **[Suiton Suidan no Jutsu skill scroll:**

 **This scroll teaches a suiton jutsu that releases torents of water upon the enemy (-5/20)', freezes (5-10/20) and turns it into mist (10-/20) and allows the user to spit watter bullets that can penetrate the toughest armors (20/20)**

 **Adds 0.5%Chakra Control per skill level**

 **Requires Suiton Chakra Nature**

 **Requires 10% Chakra Control (-5/20) then 15% (-10/20) then 20% (-15/20) and finally 25% (20/20).]**

 **"you cannot absorb this skill."**

Even through this looked like a good jutsu it turned out that Naruto did not possess a Suiton Chakra Nature so he would not be able to learn it. More over Naruto saw that he was in pocession of two other Suiton Jutsu, Suirō no Jutsu, a prison in the shape of a water bubble where one had to keep the prison up by touching it that later became Suirō Sameodori no Jutsu, where water chakra sharks attacked the prisoner with no risk of escape.

At least now he was one step closer to figuring out his Pramary Chakra Nature. He put back the scroll in his inventory and called another one from his stash.

 **[Raiton Chidōri Skill scroll:**

 **A scroll that teaches how to use your Chakra to turn in into electricity (-5/15), gather it into one's hand (-10/15) and pierce your opponent with it at high velocity (15/15).**

 **The original Jutsu of Kakashi Hatake, said the Copy-nin.**

 **Adds 0.5%Chakra Control per skill level**

 **Requires Raiton Chakra Nature**

 **Requires 10% Chakra Control (-5/15) then 20% (-10/15)]**

 **"You cannot absorb this skill."**

Once again Naruto was saddened to have to let this skill go and pulled a third hand held scroll out.

 **[Fuuton Daitoppa Skill Scroll:**

 **The user turns his Chakra into wind and suddenly releases it by his mouth therefore creating a Wind blast. One additional blast per level of mastery.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level**

 **Requires Fuuton Chakra Nature**

 **Requires 15% Chakra Control]**

 **"Would you like to absorb this skill?"**

 _Finally! So i am a Fuuton specialist!_

Naruto opened the scroll and started reading the technique and learning the signs while Neiji, who was now managing to stick one feet to the wall taunted Hinata. It was an hour later that he received the notification he had learned the skill. Imediately he looked for another Fuuto Jutsu he could learn.

 **[Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba: /20**

 **A Chakra sharpened blade of wind created by clapping hands.**

 **One blade each 2 skill levels.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level**

 **Requires Fuuton Chakra Nature**

 **Requires Chakra Control 20%]**

He had been done just in time to eat a snack with the Hyuugas and go to work at Ichiraku's.

As he cooked ramen portions after ramen portions Naruto thought of all the things he had been learning in the night. Since The Hokage no longer had or was willing to pass him scrolls and manuals Naruto had taken to reading on the materials copied from the public library.

He had completed his academic education with the skill Nawanuke no Jutsu which allowed the user to escape restraints such as ropes and handcuffs to the maximum (3/3) and had read about survival in the different environments of the Elemental Nations such as the Forest of the Land of Fire, the desert of Kaze no Kuni, the rough seas of Whirlpool Country and the icy plains in the North where rumors of a secluded village of formerly missing-nin existed.

He learned about edible plants and roots, poisonous and medicinal ones, which to use to attract game into his flares and traps and how to build those, how to turn his game into a meal and do so without attracting predators or necrophagus animals.

He learned of how to select and build a camp, what kind of wood to use to make a smokeless fire and how to do smoke signals, he learned what and how to pack for short and long term travel and how to dress, which depended on the distance traveled and the purpose of the trip and he learned how to track a trail or cover his own.

All this had at first been theoretical knowledge that, thanks to the gamer ability and his high Intelligence stat he had no trouble remembering. He had turned it into practical knowledge by loosing his ANBU surveillance in the woods near Konoha outer wall and leaving painless traps in alleys and front doors. There had been no skill creation yet even after the hundreds of pranks he had played (without anyone figuring it was him) so he did not expect to get one just like he no longer expected to get a Taijutsu skill for fighting like a brawler.

After his service Naruto went back to his apartment and continued his studies. This time he was looking at a map of the Elemental Nations, learning by heart where each country was and what was their name, Daimao, Capital, if they had a Hidden Village and its name, what the country specialty and exportation was, its history with Konohagakure and the Land of Fire in general...

The first time he had done so an announcement had informed him that his map could now turn into a world-map, since then every time he looked into a new country and learned its geography and read about the location of a city he would het an announcement that his world map had been updated.

When the clock showed two o'clock Naruto went to the bathroom and created a shadow clone that would go to sleep and occupy the ANBU guard while his real self flickered to his mother's mansion. There, in the training ground, far from any prying eyes, he trained in the use of Fuuton Daitoppa.

He would attempt to execute the Jutsu until his gigantic Chakra reserves ran out and would then take a twenty minute nap under a tree to wake up with half-full Chakra and train some more. By the time the sun rose he had raised the jutsu to 3/20.

Naruto was about to arive to the set up place for him to replace the clone subtily when a window screen sudenly opened in front of him.

 **[Quest Alert: Prove yourself!**

 **An ANBU had discovered your little swapping game and has decided to put your ninja skills to the test.**

 **Objective1: Survive ten minutes**

 **Objective 2: Land one attack on the assailant**

 **1 Hidden Objective**

 **Requirements: Trick the ANBU for three month non stop with your Shadow clones**

 **Reward: exp +15% per Objectives, Relationship with ANBU +/- 50**

 **Hidden Reward: exp +50%, obtain your ninja license.**

 **Failure: none**

 **Yes/No]**

Naruto flickered in the thickest foliage around and, hidden in the tree presses the Yes button therefore accepting the quest. The objectives did not mention winning, just landing a single blow. That said a lot on his opponent's ability.

Standing as still and silent as possible and regulating his breathing he waited. For now, this had turned into a waiting game. Five minutes went by and neither Naruto nor the ANBU made a move, another five passed and a small chime rang in Naruto's head. The first objective had been completed.

Now for the second.

He was thinking of how to land a hit on an ANBU when he realised that he first needed to check his battle condition.

Black trousers and t-shirt that allows stealth:Check

Kunai and shuriken pouch on right leg: Check, fully stacked too.

Baddages around the wrists and arms covering shuriken Storage Tags: Check

Chakra reserves: barely 5%!

Well so long for his new jutsus, he could maybe use Kage Bushin to create a maximum of fifty clones...

Which he did but only to create two.

One he sent to act as bait and the other as support.

* * *

 **Current Combat Skills:**

 **Kenjutsu:**

 **Ken: 5/20**

 **Using a sword one can Slash (1-/20), Stab (5-/20), Block (10-/20), Deflect (15-/20) and Sword Spin (20/20).**

 **Shuriken: 10/10**

 **Using a Shuriken one can Slice (3-/10), Pierce (5-/10), with several (7-/10) and Deflect (9/10).**

 **Kunai: 5/10**

 **Using a Kunai one can Slice (1-/10), Stab (5-/10) and Deflect (9-/10)**

 **Taijutsu:**

 **Intermediary Academy Taijutsu: /5**

 **Series of stances, punches, kicks, swabs, rolls and jumps, grabs and throws. Is replaced by the user's choosen Taijutsu style afterwards.**

 **Kage buyō: /10**

 **The user follows in the target's shadow while in the air.**

 **Ninjutsu:**

 **Leaf Sticking: 10/10**

 **Using Chakra stick a leaf on your forehead.**

 **Unlocks Uzumaki Clan Chakra Control exercise Leaf Spinning once maxed.**

 **Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.**

 **Leaf Spinning: 10/10**

 **Using Chakra spin a leaf on your finger tip.**

 **An exercise invented by Namikaze Minato, Yours by Bloodright.**

 **Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.**

 **Requires Leaf Sticking 10/10**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu: 3/3**

 **Permutation technique used for escape by replacing one with an object by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.**

 **Henge no Jutsu: 3/3**

 **Shapeshifting technique allowing one to take the physical appearance of another by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.**

 **Razengan /30**

 **A technique using massive amount of chakra fashioned into an orb of wildly spinning Chakra.**

 **created by Namikaze Minato, yours by bloodright**

 **Requires to become Jirraya's apprentice and pass his 3 stage training.**

 **Medical Ninjutsu:**

 **Genjutsu:**

 **Magen - Jyubakusatsu: /20**

 **An illusion that ties the target to a tree. The greater the grasp on the illusion the less chance one has to realize it is one and break free.**

 **Magen - Kyō Tenchi Ten: /50**

 **A Jutsu that steals the illusion of the enemy and use it against him. The greater the grasp on the technique the more complicated the illusion stolen can be. By stealing an illusion one does not learn it.**

 **Fuinjutsu:**

 **Fuuka hōin: /20**

 **Seals fire (1-5/20), Chakra infused fire (5-10/20), Chakra induced fire (10-15/20) and Amateratstu flames (20/20)**

 **Shiki Fuujin: one time only**

 **Seals the user's and target's soul half in a third party half to the Sinigami. Kills the user and target.**

 **Jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, yours by Blood Right**

 **Kochuyose Fuin: 5/15**

 **The art of sealing items in a scroll. The more the object is big, complex or numerous the more Chakra the seal consumes when set. Kunai and shuriken (10 mer level), weapon (5/15)(one per level), large or complex object (10/15)(one per seal), a set of large and/or complex objects (15/15)**

 **Shunshin Fuin: /5**

 **Instantaneous Displacement parchment written on chakra paper.**

 **Invented by Minato Namikase, yours by blood right.**

 **Uzumaki Katon Fuin: 5/5**

 **Uzumaki style Explosive parchment written on Chakra paper.**

 **Requirement: access to the Uzumaki Library**

 **Adamantine Sealing Chains: /50**

 **Chains made of Chakra used to seal enemy movement (5-/50), to crate large scale barriers (15-/30) and to seal bijuus (25-/50) and the tenth bijuu (50/50).**

 **Uzumaki Clan bloodline limit jutsu, yours by Blood Right**

 **Requires 70% Chakra Control to unlock.**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto's bait/clone flickered to the spot he usually picked his ANBU-distracting clone and waited. It didn't long for the special-ops-nin [Hatake Kakashi Lv. 66, ANBU Inu, Copy-nin] to flicker himself and, with one kick Send the clone flying.

Between the time it happened and the time the clone dispelled the second clone Naruto had made had flickeed behind the ANBU a Kunai in hand and stabed the silver gravity defying haired man in the shoulder and neck joint.

Naturo who had been ready to create more clone if need be, let his frame relax infinisimally. Only to tense when the masked man was replaced by a log in a puf of smoke.

 _Kiwamiri, the substitution technique._

Naruto quickly created three more clones, one of which Henge-d into a grey feathered bird and took 'flight' and perched itself in a tree to watch everything.

The two others, still hidden in the foliage, went to form a triangle with the visible Kunai armed clone and waited for the ANBU to make his next move.

Once again no one moved for the next ten minutes. Naruto was happy to do so as this allowed him to recover Chakra little by little. He had now recovered to the 5% he was at before using the two Bushin and expected the ANBU to strike anytime now.

He also had the time to remember that this was the second time he came across the name Hatake Kakashi and title Copy-nin. The first time had been about the Raiton jutsu... Chidōri. From what he summurised this nin had the habit of stealing people's ninjutsu and using it against them...

Then he simply would not use any.

Still nothing happened and Naruto was starting to feel like the man had left. But he knew that was not the case, if the confrontation had been over then he would have received a notification about the completion of the quest. He was still in battle.

Naruto created ten more shadow clones and ordered them to flicker around until they found this Hatake Kakashi. It took them another twelve minutes to find him and another ten shadow clones to surround him with traps. Once the preparations were set Naruto send the signal and the true offensive started.

A clone rushed at him forcing him to jump back strait into the path of a set of kunais which he deflected with his own off handedly while punching the clone in the stomach and dispelling it. As he did so a second one came out of some bushes and kicked his support leg which forced the ANBU to kneel.

The silver haired man transformed his fall into a roll and got out of reach of the clone... Directly into another one.

Their was an exchange of punch, elbow jab and an upper kick then Inu landed an uppercut on the clone whom promptly dispelled and was replaced by the previous one and a second who threw two shurikens at the back of his head.

As Naruto expected of an ANBU ranked Ninja, the man easily avoided them by bending backward.

The two shurikens were passing above him when the second transformed in one of Naruto's clone and slashed at the man's mask, cutting it in two. A chime rang and Naruto knew he had checked another objective.

Both halves of the identity masker fell and the face was revealed. Well most of it: Hatake Kakashi was wearing a cloth mask from his noze to his neck. His silver hair fell on his forehead barely allowing his eyes sight, one of them was blue while the other, on the right, had a vertical scar and was red with three fang markings.

Naruto immediately recognized the Sharingan, the Doujutsu of the Uchihas.

 _How did he get it? Doesn't matter. If he has it then i need to finish this quick before he sees through my Taijutsu._

A clone burst from underneath the Copy-nin and delivered an uppercut while another fell from the the branch above the man and drop kicked him on the left shoulder.

The man grabbed the falling clone with his right hand and threw him at the other clone, but went in smoke but instead of dispelling they were replaced by a log each.

The Chime rang for a third time and Naruto knew he had completed all objectives, even the hidden one. Yet he did not come out of his hiding place not dispel the eight shadow clones left.

This was the first time he was so challenged in a fight and he was quiet enjoying it, why spoil the fun?

So Naruto kept hidden, recovering Chakra with each minute that went by and sending his clones to slowly tire his opponent into submission or defeat.

The two clone that had just subtituted went back on the charge and tried a combo of punches that ended with a throw but the man simply side stepped them and used an explosive tag to to dispel the two.

 _Six Shadow clone left._

A salvo of projectile forced the ANBU to jump upwards where three Narutos were waiting for him and showered him with three punch each followed by three kicks on each shoulders and the head. This projected the man to the floor where he crashed.

He had no time to, painfully, get up that the three Narutos from above landed and caught both of his arms and a leg.

"I've got you Inu-kun." said a fourth Naruto after he flickered in.

"I wouldn't call this over Naruto-chan. Chidōri!" shouted the man as his right hand was surrounded by lightning and dispelled the clone holding that hand.

The fourth clone didn't wait for the ANBU to follow on his words and grabbed his hand, shoving it deep in the nearest tree trunk where it remained stuck after the jutsu dispelled.

"And now?" asked the clone holding le leg.

"Well..." started the silver headed man. "I give up."

 _Eye smiling! The man is freaking eye smiling! It's creepy!_

Not willing to see the sight any longer a fifth clone came out of the bushes from behind and held the ANBU in a choke hold until he lost conciousness.

Only then did the real Naruto come out of hiding.

"You, bring him to the Hokage tower and demand to know why an ANBU attacked a member of the Usumaki Clan. Insist on the fact that the Chidori Jutsu and Sharingan were used to prove how serious this was." he said pointing at one of the clones that did not join the fight. "You, recover all weapons, cable and smoke bombs from the unused traps. And you, recuperate those of the traps that sprang. The rest, dispel!"

As the clones executed his orders the announcements started.

 **[Quest Completed: Prove Yourself!**

 **The ANBU that wished to test your skills got exactly what he wanted and more!**

 **Objective 1: Survive ten minutes (34'45"/10')**

 **Objective 2: Land one Hit (13/1)**

 **Hidden Objective: Use all 3 basic Ninjutsu**

 **Rewards: 30% Exp, Relationship ANBU +50, Relationship Kakashi Hatake +100**

 **Hidden Rewards: 50% Exp, ninja license (see Hokage)]**

 **"You have defeated a Shinobi of the Bingo Book, your Fame has risen."**

 **"You have leveled up 17 times."**

Since Inu was still unconscious Naruto decided to look at his new stats and opened his Avatar menu. He immediately saw that his stats had sky rocketed whereas the rest had not changes at all.

 **[Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Clan: Uzumaki**

 **Affiliation: Konohagakure**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 38**

 **Job: civilian (child)**

 **Primary Chakra Type: Fuuton**

 **Secondary Chakra Type: Bijuu (nine tailed) (Katon)**

 **Stats:**

 **Constitution: 423 +0 +0%**

 **Strength: 423 +0 +0%**

 **Dexterity: 277 +0 +0%**

 **Intelligence: 191 +0 +0%**

 **Wisdom: 191 +0 +0%**

 **Charisma: 191 +0 +0%**

 **Luck: 191 +0 +0%**

 **Chakra: 569 +0 +0%**

 **Chakra Control: 42.5%**

 **Status:**

 **Shishō Fūin:**

 **Seal sealing the Kyuubi in the Shinjiruuiki and allowing the use of its Yang side Chakra to the Shijiruuiki. Held by the soul of Minato Namikaze.**

 **Cohesion: 100%**

 **As the Kyuubi is a being of fire you gain the Katon Chakra Nature as your Secondary Chakra Nature.**

 **+10 Chakra stat per Level**

 **Hakke no Fūin Shiki:**

 **Seal containing the Yin side of Bujuu's Chakra into its Shinjiruhiki.**

 **Held by half the soul of Kushina Uzumaki and love.**

 **Cohesion: 50%**

 **Titles:**

 **Uzumaki Clan Heir:**

 **The Uzumaki Clan is known for its superior Constitution and Strength which led them to become the ? of the ? and its ability to befriend anyone. They make great first contacts envoys.**

 **•Access to the Uzumaki Portfolio once Head**

 **•Access to the Uzumaki Jutsu's by birth right**

 **+5 Constitution stat per level**

 **+5 Strength stat per level**

 **Namikaze Heir:**

 **The Namikaze are a rich civilian family with extensive political reach. They have produced numerous council men and women and have been present since the foundation of Konohagakure.**

 **•access to the Namikaze portfolio**

 **• access to the Namikaze Jutsu's by Birth right**

 **Heir of the Yellow Flash:**

 **You are the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, Fastest Shinobi of the Elemental Nations and fourth Hokage. His dreams and hopes are now yours.**

 **+2 Dexterity stat per level**

 **+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu**

 **+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]**

And that was without the five additional stats per level he could grind!

"Ow... It will take ages to be get those!" he lamented pitifully.

"Get what?" Demanded a voice he knew well.

Naruto slowly turned towards the Hokage and his ANBU escort and was surprised to see that Hioshi Hyuuga and three other men and a women were also present. The fact that he did not hear them reive showed their power more than the levels and titles they had. Through he had to admit having the Heads of all five major clans of Konoha in front of him was impressive.

Still, their overflowing Chakra was nothing compared to the controlled and sheathed one of the Hokage.

Not wanting to dishonor the training the Hyuuga twins had inculqued him, Naruto straightened his back, schooled his features and politely bowed to his superiors as protocol and tradition dictated it.

"I, a member of the Uzumki Clan, humbly salute the Heads of Clans and Hokage hoping to find them well and serein." He said while bowing his head.

"I, Head of the Hyuuga, accepts your salutations and wishes and returns them." responded Hioshi's father in kind

Not wanting to bet behind his rival the Uchiha Head Clan followed suit.

"I, Head of the Uchiha, accepts your salutations and wishes and returns them." he grumbled while barely nodding his head, a show of non interest.

The Ymanaka Clan Head was about to continue when Hiruzen stepped foward and, with his hotoritative tone cut through the presentations.

"Naruto, what happened here?"

Behind him the clan Heads shared a look of discontentment and Naruto knew he had just gotten the first point.

"ANBU Inu who has been part of my surveillance detail for the past five years has attacked me. I managed to subdue him, sent you a clone to report the... incident as soon as possible. I also have to mention that i am aware of Inu's true identity as his mask was destroyed in the altercation."

There was a moment of senlence durring which the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi Vlan Heads exanged looks and the Uchiha Head looked at him with interest then the Hokage spoke again.

"Are you saying that you defeated an ANBU ranked Shinobi?"

"That is correct Hokage-sama"

"Impossible!"

The Inuzuka Head women let out a small chuckle.

"If it is true then he should be an ANBU."

"I would prefers to start a Genin like everyone else. Thank you, through."

The women was now laughing -barking- openly. The Hyuuga Head was now looking at her with contempt while the Uchiha Head still looked at Naruto which he did not react to.

"How did you do it?" he demanded with his grave voice.

"I set up traps, sent clones in my stead and waited for a mistake." he answered equally

"ANBU do not make mistakes."

"I lead him to one."

"ANBU aren't lead"

"Sorry, i meant pushed."

The Uchiha was furious that a child was keeping heads with him while Naruto remained impassive but was having fun. Head Inuzuka was openly laughing, head Hyuuga had a warning look remembering Naruto that the Uchihas were a powerful and rich clan that, as a minor clan just established in Konoha, could squash him in a single breath. The Heads of the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara Clans kept quiet, studying him and the battlefield, noticing the notches where the first volley of shurikens had landed after being deflected by Kakashi and the broken dog mask on the ground.

Naruto was saved from the Uchiha's Head glare when the Hokage steped in between and spoke, his voice full of deception.

"Naruto, what did you do?"

"I defended myself from one of your men."

The accusation in Naruto's voice was plain to hear and the veteran flinched at it.

"Not only that but he attempted to use the Chidōri on me. I believe it is a Jutsu specialising in assassinations. Am i to understand something?"

"Quiet! You shall not speak to me like so! I am your Hokage!" bellowed Sarutobi

"You might be my Hokage but you have none of my respect. Pass the hat, you had your time..."

Stunned silence came over the small group as everyone fully took stock of what Naruto had said. Before they could say anything Naruto carried on with his verbal assault.

"And don't try to use my sentiments against me. Not when you've been lying to me about the Kyuubi and my parents. No, if you want even a chance at mending our relationship you will relinquish all of my parents belonging to me, stop the Civilian Council from plundering the Namikaze business and finally, give me my license as i have proved i am fully capable."

And with those words Naruto saluted the heads and flickered to Konoha, entered the sewers as soon as no one saw him, water walked (why did he never think of that?) through the tunnels to his hideout and slouched on the sofa.

The confrontation with the ANBU followed by the one with the Uchiha and the Hokage had been mentally exhausting, he needed a small nap.

Tomorrow he would go back to training.

* * *

 **Current Non Combat Skills:**

 **Crafting Skills:**

 **Cooking: 58/100**

 **Food can help you regenerate your Chakra therefore one must know how to cook. The better the skill the more nutritive and tastier the food.**

 **Sewing: 15/100**

 **Having durable armor can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires Basic Sewing Kit (1-10/100), Beginner Sewing Kit (10-20/100), Intermediary (20-30/100) Advanced Sewing Kit (30-40/100) Master Sewing Kit (40-60/100) and Expert Sewing Kit (60-/100)**

 **Forging: /100**

 **Having durable weapons can be the difference** **between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires a Forge, Basic Forging Tools (1-15/100), Beginner Forging Tools (15-30/100), Intermediary Forging Tools (30-45/100) Advanced Forging Tools (45-60/100) Master Forging Tools (65-80/100) and Expert Forging Tools (80-/100)**

 **Repair: 15/15**

 **The knowledge to repair anything! Requires Tool Box and Repair/Household Material. Miscellaneous (1-/15), Plumbing and Woodwork (5-/15), Electrical (10-/15) and Architectural (15/15).**

 **Movement Skills:**

 **Swimming: /5**

 **The capacity to swim. Evolves into Diving (3-/5).**

 **Climbing: 20/20**

 **The capacity to climb demands great Constitution and Dexterity.**

 **One point of each per level.**

 **Jumping: 30/30**

 **The capacity to jump (1-/30) then Roll (10-/30) to soften the landing and Land (20-/30) without hurting oneself.**

 **Chakra Walking: 20/20**

 **The capacity to walk horizontaly on trees and walls (Horizontal Walking) (1-/20) and on water (Water Walking) (10-/20) which demands great Chakra Control.**

 **Needs 10% Chakra Control to unlock.**

 **Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.**


	11. Chapter 11

When Naruto woke up he remembered all that happened with the Hokage and froze in his seat.

 _What did i do? What was i thinking?_

He had just defeated an ANBU and had felt brave, that's what happened.

 _Stupid, stupid me!_

To try and calm himself down Naruto took out his stock of Chakra parchment from a storage scroll and had twenty clones (the room was too small for more) crafting common explosive tags using Katon Fuin. He planed on making them until he ran out of paper and ink or managed to gain all five points in the skill.

In the meantime the real Naruto and a hundred clones would scour the sewer and use Illusions on the rats. It was high time he worked on those, he decided.

After three hours of hunting down rats, hypnotizing them and slicing them open he had recovered his cool and came to the decision that either the Hokage would take his words as him no longer being layal to Konoha, which wasn't too far from the truth considering all the lies and contempt, and he would never become a shinobi or the Hokage would see it as a him as an orphan trying to attract attention from others even if he had to hurt others to do so.

In the first case he might have to consider living Konoha and trying his luck as a mercenary or joining another Hidden Village while in the other he still ha the chance to become the Hokage like he had always dreamed.

Naruto sighted, and carried on in the sewers. He was entering the part under the Uchiha District when he noticed that it no longer smelt like, well, shit but of copper. Of blood.

Apprehension clenshing his heart he climbed the closest ladder and slightly lifted the round man hole cover and looked around.

Everywhere he looked He only saw people lying on the floor, covered in blood and obviously dead. The silence was earie, not a breath, not a scream from a survivor, nothing...

Naruto opened his equipment menu, equipped a hooded pull over and saves on the third slot under Uchiha Compund Massacre.

For that is what it was, a massacre.

Naruto lifted himself out of the man hole and after dispelling the clones in the hide out and the sewers therefore gaining expertise in the skills Katon Fuin (3/5), Nehan shōja no Jutsu (7/50), Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu (4/15) and Kokuangyō no Jutsu (5/15) and used Kage Bushin to send shadow clones in every home and see if anyone was still alive. He kind of knew that it was point less so he also instructed them to take anything of value they saw. No need to leave it to scavengers or the Hokage like it had happened for his family.

Just as he was considering going to the Head's mansion himself to get the Clan Jutsu he heard the pity pater of a small pair of feet and hid.

A small boy, obviously an Uchiha, was running as fast as possible,his face distorted by helplessness and desperation as he saw the fallen members of his clans and looked for his own family.

Worried he might cross path with the person that did this or with one of his clones Naruto determined that rendering him unconscious was the best thing to do so he flickered in the boy's back and, just like he did with Kakashi, choke held him until he fainted.

Still worried that the murderer was still here Naruto carried the frail boy on his shoulders and went back in the sewers where countless clones were transporting armful of storage scroll after armful of storage scroll to his hide out. Many of them looked at the original and its charge with curiosity but they still carried on. Once back in his hide out Naruto created two more clones, one went to his apartment to act as the real him while the other went to inform the rest of the clones that they had to hurry and dispel before they were spotted by Konoha guards or the murderer.

A few minutes later Naruto started receiving the memories of his shadow clones along with a list of what they had retrieved. Money, art, clothes, furniture, weapons and armors among which many were Chakra conducting, scrolls and manuals... The Uchiha District was a city of its own and had many treasures.

When the last of the clone dispelled Naruto discovered what had happened: the Uchihas were planning a coup and someone, most probably the old man, had decided to stop them at the source.

Naruto went to take the scroll containing the evidence of the Uchiha's plans and waited.

Less than half an hour later the boy, [Uchiha Sasuke, Lv.7, Civilian Child, Uchiha Clan Member], woke up with a start and wildly looked around. When his eyes found Naruto, still clad in his hood, they grew wide. The boy tried to get as far away from him as tears of resiggnation leacked from his eyes.

"Wh-why?"

"Why are you still alive? Because i saved you. Here, read this. You will understand on your own afterwards." said Naruto in his most authoritative voice as he three the documents explaining the coup step by step.

Sasuke trembled but still caught the scroll and after throwing Naruto a frightened look started reading. As he read further his expression changed from fear to incomprehention, realisation then comprehention.

"You killed them because they were about to betray Konoha."

It was not a question but a certitude.

"They did die for their betrayal but i did not execute them."

"Then who?!" demanded to know the spiky black haired boy.

"I don't know" admitted Naruto.

"You don't-"

His voice cracked and he weeped once again. Naruto let him but took the time to explain further.

"Who wielded the kunai does not matter. It is who ordered the execution that does. Someone found out about the coup and took action. It is possible they might not agree to a single survivor."

"I'm still in danger..." Whispered the last Uchiha.

"Yes"

"What should i do?" He pleaded.

"What they are afraid is a strong Uchiha looking for revenge on them, if you present yourself as weak and meak..."

"So I will have a chance if i cower and ramp?! No! I refuse it!"

The boy was now so furious that he forgot his fear and heartache and stood on his two legs firmly. Naruto found that he admired the boys spirit and smiled, deciding to help him.

After all he too knew the pain of loosing everything he cared for, of feeling it had been ripped away...

"Very well. In that case you will have to become strong. So strong that those responsible will cower in fear in front of you and regret the day they fanned your ire."

Naruto let a moment pass then...

"Uchiha Sasuke, i wish to help you. Will you become my apprentice?"

"Your apprentice? You want to help me get strong enough?! Why? Why would you get yourself in danger?"

"Because like you my clan has died in the name of Konoha's safety."

Sasuke eyed him warily and finally said

"Can i have time to think about it?"

"Of course."

There was a silent moment when none of them talked or moved then Sasuke had a wondering expresion and said

"Aren't you a bit small for a Jounin?"

"Of course, after all i'm just 8"

"8?!"

"Yes"

"Why would i become your apprentice if your a child yourself?"

"Because i am already a Genin which means i know Jutsus you don't.

"Like what?" Snorted Sasuke

"Like this" Naruto replied while walking up the wall then on the ceiling of the room.

Once again Sasuke was watching him with startle eyes.

"Or this"

Naruto flickered in front of Sasuke

"And this"

And used Kage Bushin to surround him.

""""I also have access to many Jutsus, they would be yours too""""

"Ok, ok... What's the catch?"

"...i am not technically allowed to teach you so it will have to be done in secret."

"So, why are you training me? Truly?"

"As i said, my clan was destroyed too. Having the support of the last of the Uchihas would be lf great help to my goal."

Sasuke had twitched when Naruto had called him the last of the Uchihas but otherwise he remained calm.

"And what would that goal be?"

"To get revenge on all those who profited from the down fall of my clan."

As he said it Naruto realized that it was true, he really wanted to get revenge on the Civilian Council and the old Hokage for letting them do what they pleased.

 _So be it. From now on this shall be my path._

Naruto was taken from his musing by Sasuke's decisive voice.

"I accept."

..0.

Naruto had taken Sasuke to a random location of Konoha with the instruction to act ignorant and told him that he would contact him soon and that until then he had to practice the Leaf Sticking exercise to obtain a modicum of Chakra Control.

Then Naruto had gone back to his hideout and put all the storage scroll in his inventory and evacuated the place. With the murder of an entire clan there was no way Konoha wouldn't put all its trackers on it and he had the feeling this time his little personal corner would be invaded soon.

He had gone to the Hokage tower and, after asking for a meeting with the Hokage was told that he was too busy but that his demand would be notified to him. Just like that Naruto knew that the Uchiha Massacre was already known to him and that he was busy dealing with the down fall.

After Naruto went to Ichiraku's where he was thoroughly berated for skipping his mid day shift. Naruto had to explain his shuffle with an ANBU and the Hokage himself to be pardoned. Still, he had to do twice as much cleaning that evening.

Once done with his ramen dinner Naruto returned to his apartment and started going through the Shinobi and Kunoich files the Uchihas had gathered in view of the coup. He was so absorbed in them that he did not realize the sun had risen until his neighbors shower started running.

He put back the files in his inventory and went to sleep to wake up twenty minutes later completely full of energy. He equiped his black trousers and muscle shirt and went out to run along the wall sometimes sprinting to work on his Dexterity, sometimes jogging to work on his Constitution and he would stop after every sprint to do a series of work outs to boost his strength.

When it turned midday he went to Ichiraku for his shift and was not surprised to hear rumors and whispers of the Uchiha Massacre. Word was that only Uchiha Sasuke, the second grandson of the Head, and Uchiha Itachi, first grandson of the Head and chosen to succeed him, ANBU squad captain and the youngest to ever have graduated the Ninja Academy, had been reported missing as his body had not been found amongst the others.

Naruto didn't know what to think of it, he suspected Itachi might have been involved in the Massacre but did not know how.

 _Maybe he is the one who told the Hokage about it..._

If that was the case then Itachi was as much responsible for the death of his people than the one who killed them and the one who ordered it.

 _Should i tell Sasuke my suspicion? It would ensure his loyalty towards me but to do so at the risk of destroying his heart..._

Naruto decided that he would tell the boy if Itachi ever resurfaced otherwise he would keep his suspicion quiet.

In the afternoon Naruto went back to his apartment where he carried on reading public library content to stimulate his Intelligence. As he wrote and read he would continuously cast a dice, trying to guess the correct number. He had found this method was the simplest to bolster his luck. Along with flipping a coin that is.

As for The Chakra stat he would need too spend the totality of his Chakra dozens of times to even make it rise by 1. To accelerate the process Naruto went to the Usumaki mansion grounds and used Kage Bushin to create twenty shadow clones who were told to work on Fuuton Daitoppa until their Chakra was exhausted. He did the same for Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba and Katon Gōkakyuu. This would allow him to gain levels in the three Ninjutsus while straining his Chakra which meant to increase it in the long term.

Naruto also had clones use Fuuka Hōin seals to negate and seal the effect of Katon Gōkakyuu, after all he had just finished cleaning the gardens having it burn dry and crispy was not an option and he had discovered while having a clone read the Uchiha's scrolls that the Clan specialized in the Katon Chakra Nature. If he was to teach Sasuke or ended up facing Itachi he would need to know their strong and weak points.

Evening came and the original Naruto dispelled his clones.

 **"The Ninjutsu skill Kage Bushin no Jutsu has reached 17/30"**

 **"The Ninjutsu skill Fuuton Daitoppa has reached 8/20"**

 **"The Ninjutsu skill Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba has reached 7/20"**

 **"The Ninjutsu skill Katon Gōkakyuu no Jutsu has reached 8/20"**

 **"The Fuinjutsu skill Fuuka Hōin has reached 7/20"**

It would take several days non stop of this regime before he got even one stat point. So Naruto did exactly that, he trained for five days and would have still continued to train if an Hawk had not brought him a convocation to the Hokage tower.

Heart pounding Naruto presented himself to the Hokage's office and was told to wait until called in. Ten minutes later the door oppened and no other than Sasuke Uchiha stepped out. The boy was obviously restraining himself.

Naruto decided to use this oportunity to 'meeet' him for the first time and said aloud

"Don't let them see that they got to you."

The boy turned to him and his eyes locked on Naruto.

"Your voice..."

"Hum? Oh yeah, i know. I sound older than i am. Cool, right?"

"...right."

"You're the last Uchiha right? My condolences for your clan. It sucks."

"Thank you."

Sasuke was about to speak again when the secretary intruded and informed 'Mr Uzumaki' that it was his turn.

"Its the complete High Council." wispered Sasuke as Naruto passed by him.

That new sent Naruto in a tangent. The complete High council was gathered only for the matters of the utmost importance and surely his fight with Kakashi couldn't have been.

With no choice but to go foward Naruto stepped into the office.

* * *

 **Current Combat Skills:**

 **Kenjutsu:**

 **Ken: 5/20**

 **Using a sword one can Slash (1-/20), Stab (5-/20), Block (10-/20), Deflect (15-/20) and Sword Spin (20/20).**

 **Shuriken: 10/10**

 **Using a Shuriken one can Slice (3-/10), Pierce (5-/10), with several (7-/10) and Deflect (9/10).**

 **Kunai: 6/10**

 **Using a Kunai one can Slice (1-/10), Stab (5-/10) and Deflect (9-/10)**

 **Taijutsu:**

 **Intermediary Academy Taijutsu:1/5**

 **Series of stances, punches, kicks, swabs, rolls and jumps, grabs and throws. Is replaced by the user's choosen Taijutsu style afterwards.**

 **Kage buyō: /10**

 **The user follows in the target's shadow while in the air.**

 **Ninjutsu:**

 **Leaf Sticking: 10/10**

 **Using Chakra stick a leaf on your forehead.**

 **Unlocks Uzumaki Clan Chakra Control exercise Leaf Spinning once maxed.**

 **Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.**

 **Leaf Spinning: 10/10**

 **Using Chakra spin a leaf on your finger tip.**

 **An exercise invented by Namikaze Minato, Yours by Bloodright.**

 **Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.**

 **Requires Leaf Sticking 10/10**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu: 3/3**

 **Permutation technique used for escape by replacing one with an object by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.**

 **Henge no Jutsu: 3/3**

 **Shapeshifting technique allowing one to take the physical appearance of another by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.**

 **Bushin no Jutsu: 3/3**

 **Cloning technique creating as many as ten clone per skill level. One of the basic three Jutsus learned at the Academy.**

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: (/30)**

 **A shadow cloning Jutsu that shares the user's Chakra equally between the copies and himself. Clones are capable of attacks and learning knowledge and experience on their own.**

 **Forbidden technique of Konohagakure.**

 **Fuuton Daitoppa: /20**

 **The user turns his Chakra into wind and suddenly releases it by his mouth therefore creating a Wind blast. One additional blast per level of mastery.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level**

 **Requires Fuuton Chakra Nature**

 **Requires 15% Chakra Control**

 **Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba: /20**

 **A Chakra sharpened blade of wind created by clapping hands.**

 **One blade each 2 skill levels.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level**

 **Requires Fuuton Chakra Nature**

 **Requires 40% Chakra Control**

 **Razengan /30**

 **A technique using massive amount of chakra fashioned into an orb of wildly spinning Chakra.**

 **created by Namikaze Minato, yours by bloodright**

 **Requires to become Jirraya's apprentice and pass his 3 stage training.**

 **Medical Ninjutsu:**

 **Genjutsu:**

 **Magen - Jyubakusatsu: /20**

 **An illusion that ties the target to a tree. The greater the grasp on the illusion the less chance one has to realize it is one and break free.**

 **Magen - Kyō Tenchi Ten: /50**

 **A Jutsu that steals the illusion of the enemy and use it against him. The greater the grasp on the technique the more complicated the illusion stolen can be. By stealing an illusion one does not learn it.**

 **Nehan shōja no Jutsu: 7/50**

 **A Large scale illusion technique that puts people to sleep. The better the grasp on the technique the larger the scale and the deeper the sleep.**

 **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu: /15**

 **Illusion technique that allows the user to change the apparence of objects. The better the grasp on the technique the larger the scale and the changes allowed.**

 **Kori Shinchū no Jutsu: 4/15**

 **Illusion technique that makes the target(s) move in circle. Ideal to weaken or slowdown. The greater the grasp on the technique the more complicated the illusion can be.**

 **Kokuangyō no Jutsu: 5/15**

 **All targets only see darkness.**

 **The greater the grasp on the technique the less chance that it is broken through.**

 **Kai: /5**

 **Out burst of Chakra used to break through illusions. Can be self applied or used on a third party. Taught to all shinobi aspirants.**

 **Fuinjutsu:**

 **Fuuka hōin: 7/20**

 **Seals fire (1-5/20), Chakra infused fire (5-10/20), Chakra induced fire (10-15/20) and Amateratstu flames (20/20)**

 **Kochuyose Fuin: 7/15**

 **The art of sealing items in a scroll. The more the object is big, complex or numerous the more Chakra the seal consumes when set. Kunai and shuriken (10 mer level), weapon (5/15)(one per level), large or complex object (10/15)(one per seal), a set of large and/or complex objects (15/15)**

 **Shunshin Fuin: /5**

 **Instantaneous Displacement parchment written on chakra paper.**

 **Invented by ?, yours by blood right.**

 **Katon Fuin: 3/5**

 **One directional Explosive parchment written on Chakra paper.**

 **Uzumaki Katon Fuin: 5/5**

 **Uzumaki style Explosive parchment written on Chakra paper.**

 **Adamantine Sealing Chains: /50**

 **Chains made of Chakra used to seal enemy movement (5-/50), to crate large scale barriers (15-/30) and to seal bijuus (25-/50) and the tenth bijuu (50/50).**

 **Uzumaki Clan bloodline limit jutsu, yours by Blood Right**

 **Requires 70% Chakra Control to unlock.**

 **Shiki Fuujin: one time only**

 **Seals the user's and target's soul half in a third party half to the Sinigami. Kills the user and target.**

 **Jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, yours by Blood Right**


	12. Chapter 12

**And this is the last chapter of the first story Arc called 'Civilian'.**

 **Enjoy!**

Seated at his desk was the Hokage in his red and white garbs and wearing his Hokage hat, on his left and right were the two Civilian Councilors whom he babtised 'dangerous senile 1 and 2' and behind the desk was the now seven Clan Heads.

"Uzumaki Naruto" intoned Sarutobi in his 'Hokage' voice, "you have been brought here, before the High Council of Konoha, to determine the consequence of fighting with an ANBU, a man in the service of Konoha.

How do you plead?"

A trial? Oh, you fucktards! I will not forget this! This is bound to be a set up from the Civilian Council. They want me dead so bad they are ready to do it so publicly? Very well bring it on!

Naruto reigned his fury and kept a neutral expression.

"Non-guilty by self-defense, Hokage-sama"

There was a rustle in the back of the room and Naruto knew his neutral attitude and knowledge of the situation had destabilized someone.

"Very well. In my quality of Hokage i shall now intero-"

"Okay, stop." Interupted Naruto. "This is a farce and we all know it. I already told you everything that happened, the one that should stand trial is not me but Inu-san and-"

"You will be quiet!" said Dangerous Senile #2 with disgust in his voice.

"And " insisted Naruto "it is high time that you recognize my value as a weapon. Give me my license, Kami!"

"You little Ungrateful bastard!" Exploded DS#2 "you are nothing! How dare you!"

"I am nothing?" Said Naruto incredulous. "It is you that is nothing! I am the Heir Namikaze and future Head Uzumaki, i am strong enough to be ANBU -even if no one wants to admit it- and i am Shinjiruhiki of the nine tailed Bijuu!"

The silence that came about was deafening, everyone was looking at him with horror.

"You know?" whispered DS#1 with a trembling voice.

"Hard not to when hordes of civilians call me 'demon child' or 'monster'." he snorted

Another silence.

"So what now?" Wanted to know the Hyuuga Head.

"Now, i get my licence, the Civilian Council relinquish control of the Namikaze fortune to me and i become Head of my clan."

"Only that then?"

"Yes. No retribution other than knowing i will never fully be loyal to Konoha."

"What?!" Sputtered DS#2 "And you want us to make you Shinobi while your not loyal! Preposterous!"

"You don't really have a choice. Since i am a civilian i have the right to leave Konoha and establish myself in any Country i wish which entails their Hidden Village... Just stating a fact."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Like i said: just stating a fact. but if you think i'm a threat then you can try to get ridd of me. Like you did with the Uchihas..."

The entirety of the room froze. The Clan Heads startled by the insinuations of Naruto while the two Councilors had the expressions of deers caught in a Katon Jutsu: they got roasted.

Their worried expression did not escape Naruto's or Sarutobi's notice and both came to the conclusions that Naruto had been right: the Uchiha Massacre had been commended by officials of Konoha.

"We shall speak of this later, councilors" warned Hiruzen.

Hearing the Hokage the Clan Heads understood the non verbal accusations and turned towards the old civilians with anger burning in their eyes: if the civilian council could get rid of the most influent clan then they could also get rid of them. This was a source of concern for the Clan Heads and the fact that a nobody, or who they had assumed was a nobody, had been the one to make them aware of the threat was another point all together. They were the Clan Head, damnit! They were supposed to know everything that was happening! Not learn it by a kid who still waited to have pubic hair!

As if he could not feel the Clan Heads killing intent Sarutobi addressed Naruto.

"I had promised to introduce you to a Taijutsu expert and i shall keep my word: tomorow at sun rise be at the memorial monument, Gai Maito shall be there to teach you. I will also designate a talented Kunoichi to teach you Genjutsu."

"I am also looking for a master in Futon and Katon Ninjutsu." helpfully informed Naruto with an eye smile.

"All Katon experts are dead but i can provide you a Futon master." answered the Hokage ignoring DS#2's grinding teeth.

"So what will be my rank then?" Naruto asked imitating the war veteran.

"Officially you will still be a militarised civilian but since your fighting capacity is much greater that that you will be given the rank of ANBU. But only once i have ascertained your abilities myself."

Naruto let a large grin take over his features and standing straight, bowed to receive his Headband from the Hokage. Unlike all newly appointed Genins through he did not put it on and simply slipped it in his jeans pocket.

"Is my affectation effective immediately?"

"Yes."

"Then as the sole member known of the Uzumaki Clan i elect myself Clan Head which means that i am officially recognized as major."

He let a second pass to let what he had said settle then turned to the two councilors.

"As an adult my first derision is to fire the two of you from the post of Regents of the Namikaze Portfolio. I take the rest of the High Council as witness of my act."

Naruto was enjoying the apoplectic expression on the Councilors face when a set of windows popped up.

[Quest Complete: become the #1 brawler of your class!

You are undoubtedly the best brawler of your generation. As a result the Hokage has agreed to introduce you to the Taijutsu expert Gai Maito. Meet him tomorrow at the Memorial monument at sun rise.

Reward: Taijutsu training (see Gai Maito), Exp. +15%, relationship with Hiruzen +100, relationship with Konoha +10]

"Would you like to change your Job of 'Civilian (Child)' to 'Ninja (ANBU)'?

Yes/No

Naruto whispered the word 'Yes' and an announcement resonated in his head.

"You have obtained the title ANBU."

"Your title 'Uzumaki Clan Heir' has evolved into 'Uzumaki Clan Head'."

"Your title 'Namikaze Heir' has evolved into 'Paterfilia Namikaze'."

"You now have access to the Economics Menu."

"Do you wish to go through the introduction of the Economics Menu?

Yes/No"

Naruto whispered 'Yes' and once again the voice was heard.

"The Economics Menu can be called upon just like any other menu. Please open the Economics Menu."

At the same time the internal voice finished the Hokage spoke.

"Are you sure of what you are doing Naruto-kun? This is a lot of responsibility and you are very young."

"I am certain Hokage-sama. Please call me Uzumaki-san from now on."

"Haa..."

Naruto was waiting for the interruption of one of the clan heads or even one of the civilian Councilors -even if they no longer had any weight concerning him as he was no longer a civilian but a military asset now- but no one spoke and Hiruzen ended dismissing him saying that he had much to prepare and to come back tomorrow morning to finalize all paperwork considering his new status.

Naruto left the office and found Sasuke still waiting outside.

"There was a lot of shouting..." he insinuated

"There was a lot of things to say." Naruto retorqued. "Anyway, you now have before you the Head of the Uzumaki Clan!"

Naruto spread his arms wide and when Sasuke did not react took a hurted expresion.

"No clapping? I worked hard for this, you know. ...Fine, be that way! Anyway, where will you be living now that the Uchiha district has been squated by the rif-raf?"

"The Civilian Council has decided i can leave on my own in a small apartment."

"Why not the Uchiha Mansion? Ah, they already gave it away didn't they?"

"Yes" grounded Sasuke.

"Well, i am moving to my Clan mansion. You are welcome to join me. I can cook clean and do the laundry quite well. Also if you still want to be my apprentice it will be more practical."

Less than ten minutes later the two of them were standing in front of the apartment designated by the Council and gathered Sasuke's clothes and personnel effects before running -as Sasuke didn't know how to flicker yet- to the Uzumaki Mansion.

Naruto gave him a Suite on the South Wing and told him not to pay attention to the hundreds of clones that would appear now and then.

"Get yourself situated then tomorrow we truly begin your training."

Current Avatar Menu

[Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Clan: Uzumaki (Head)

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Age: 8

Level: 38

Job: Ninja (ANBU)

Primary Chakra Type: Fuuton

Secondary Chakra Type: Bijuu (nine tailed) (Katon)

Stats:

Constitution: 423 +0 +0%

Strength: 423 +0 +0%

Dexterity: 277 +0 +0%

Intelligence: 191 +0 +0%

Wisdom: 191 +0 +0%

Charisma: 191 +0 +0%

Luck: 191 +0 +0%

Chakra: 569 +0 +0%

Chakra Control: 42.5%

Status:

Shishō Fūin:

Seal sealing the Kyuubi in the Shinjiruuiki and allowing the use of its Yang side Chakra to the Shijiruuiki. Held by the soul of Minato Namikaze.

Cohesion: 100%

As the Kyuubi is a being of fire you gain the Katon Chakra Nature as your Secondary Chakra Nature.

+10 Chakra stat per Level

Hakke no Fūin Shiki:

Seal containing the Yin side of Bujuu's Chakra into its Shinjiruhiki.

Held by half the soul of Kushina Uzumaki and love.

Cohesion: 50%

Titles:

Uzumaki Clan Head:

The Uzumaki Clan is known for its superior Constitution and Strength which led them to become the ? of the ? and its ability to befriend anyone. They make great first contacts envoys.

•Access to the Uzumaki Portfolio once Head

•Access to the Uzumaki Jutsu's by birth right

+10 Constitution stat per level

+10 Strength stat per level

Paterfilia Namikaze:

The Namikaze are a rich civilian family with extensive political reach. They have produced numerous council men and women and have been present since the foundation of Konohagakure.

• access to the Namikaze portfolio

• access to the Namikaze Jutsu's by Birth right

Heir of the Yellow Flash:

You are the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, Fastest Shinobi of the Elemental Nations and fourth Hokage. His dreams and hopes are now yours.

+2 Dexterity stat per level

+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu

+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]

ANBU:

You are part of Konoha's elite forces.

+5 Constitution, Strength, Dexterity, Inteligence, Wisdom and Chakra stats per level


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto was running with weights of 10kg on each leg and arm. He had been running for the past ten hours, more specifically since he had met the very youthful Maito Gai, his new Taijutsu master.

He envied Sasuke whom he left with the instruction to continue to exercise Leaf Sticking, study the medical scrolls and manuals, work on his family's Katas -whom he had access to since Naruto had given him all the Uchiha's Clan Library- all the while following Naruto's strick physical training regiment.

"The Council didn't want me to have access to the Clan Library..." had said Sasuke when Naruto had showed him the storage scrolls containing the Uchiha Taijutsu style. "How did you get it?"

"I stole it." was Naruto's answer before he left for the memorial.

Naruto was now sweating hard, his breath was ragged and his legs and feet sore. And he was just starting. By the end of the day Maito Gai had promised he would be running with weights of 20Kg!

..0.

Sun rise found Naruto still running with a total of 120kg on him. He had a break to eat diner which had rejuvenated him enough for his sensei to start him on an other endless run. Naruto had just taken the time to send a shadow clone cook dinner to Sasuke and to Ichiraku for his shift before following suit. His only comfort was that Gai ran along side him during the entire ordeal. Through his constant shouting had grated his nerves more than once.

As Naruto completed his two hundredth tour of the village and reached the memorial once. Again he let himself fall to the ground and asleep only to be woken ten minutes later by Gai who told him it was time for his second day's training.

Luckily for him Naruto had enough sleeping time for his endurance and chakra to be regenerated by a quarter. He therefor created as many clones possible and separated them to work on different things: ten would search the training grounds for any disregarded or broken weapon, twenty would return to the Mansion where they would study advanced Medical science and tactical and strategic scrolls while the last would go to the Hokage tower retrieve all the papers and official documents he would need to take over the running of the Namikaze empire. Or at least what was left of it.

He had already signed all the papers needed for him to be recognized as Head and Paterfilia and Hioshi Hyuuga, whom had coincidently been there, had given him his very own ANBU mask, a fox, giving Naruto the code name 'Kitsune' which had resulted in a new title: ANBU-Kitsune.

..0.

It had now been three days that he had been trained by Gai. As soon as he managed to finish his two hundreds runs around the village Gai mould make him do five hundreds kicks and punches for each leg and fist on a wooden pillar, then he would have to hand-walk around the village another hundred time and end the day with five hundred cord jumps and a hundred various push and pull ups. All of this while wearing four sets of 150kg!

By the time he was done the horizon was lightening up and the day of training would restart in just enough time for him to go to his bed and rest to regenerate fully.

It was a spartan training that would have destroyed anyone else but to him was perfect. He had already obtained one stat point in Constitution Strength and Dexterity, a feat considering that without the weights and incredible pace it would have taken thrice as long.

In parallel to his physical training his clones were continuing reading and studying medical and tactical scrolls and the files of every ninja of Konoha. Among them he discovered three that had been swayed to the Uchiha's cause through blackmail: their family business had been purposely incapacitated and readied to be bought by the Uchiha Clan. Instead Naruto had sent a shadow clone, under Henge just in case he was hated by the owners, to negotiate a buying contract. He knew that without the Uchiha's intervention the business would boom and wanted to take advantage of his knowledge. Especially since all three shops were ninja related with the first selling Shinobi and Kunoichi wears and offering repair services, the second was a weapon shop proposing swords, kunai, senbon and shurikens along with a few more eclectic weapons and a supply shop selling military rations, smoke bombs, wires, explosive tags and storage scrolls.

The sells were still under negotiations but he was making headways as the repercussions of the Uchiha's doing were still felt and Naruto's proposal was more than adequate. The money to buy the businesses came both from the Namikaze fortune, and the Uzumaki Clan's few investments.

He had discovered the Economics menu during a break, it was divided into several tabs. The first two allowed him to see the Namikaze and Uzumaki portfolio. Moreover by tapping on the business' name details such as the percentage of shares, the manager's name and qualifications, products and services proposed and monthly profits popped up on a small screen along with the option to mark the location on the map and upgrade the building and business.

The Namikaze portfollio was simple: three sets of three apartement building with between 6 and 15 apartments; the Five Kunais, a very dignifidied restaurant where the upper class of Konoha went (Naruto suspected the two Dangerous Seniles had abused their authority more than once to get a free meal and was already planing to get them to reimburse him) and the Namikaze General Store which happened to be the big and imposing two story (+1 underground story) store he had been avoiding all along.

The Uzumaki portfolio was much longer, in Konoha it had only five hangars located at the entrance of the village where merchants and caravans came through and stored their wares and the Uzumaki Mansion (which cost 150 hundred Ryo per month so he reopened the greenhouse and started growing medicinal plants again with the help of his clans) but in what was left of Whirlpool, it possesses seven of he forty-three that constituted the country and, when Naruto had looked at the description of each island he had been proposed to repair or reconstruct many buildings that had been destroyed along with the war that had cost Whirlpool hidden village.

The constructions and repairs proposed cost money which was directly taken from the Uzumaki Clan's account and was done over a period of time. Naruto had asked the game to free three islands of obstructions and had left the rest alone. He had received a message that it would take three months for the system to do so. Naruto wondered if the game was taking this time to search for workers, bring them to the island and then had them work. With no way off knowing if he was right or if the game just made things diseappear and appear on the spott he just put the thought in a corner of his mind and resumed with his ewploration of the Economics menue.

The third Tab was a selling list of all the lands and businesses that were for sale in the entire Elemental Nations. Naruto noticed that many of those proposed in Konoha belonged to the Uchihas and did not hesitate to buy as many as possible. He therefore became the proud owner of two bakeries, a butcher, five city clothe shops, an wood worker, two restaurants, five food joints and three small casinos. All in the Uchiha District.

He also brought three other Islands in Whirlpool Country that were between the Uzumaki seven Islands and a shipyard and hangard in the Capital Island.

In Kaze no Kuni Naruto bought a caravan of silk traders and added a cloth shop, a puppet show, hazard games booth, painting booth and food booth. The caravan would be 8 wagon long with 2 camels pulling them each and the caravaniers that accounted eleven in total. They would travel to all thirteen sand villages and the Hidden Village of Kaze before crossing the border to the surrounding village and bring foreign trade to Suna.

Once again Naruto didn't know how carpenters would now to build his wagons and how people knew he had hired them but he certainly hoped the system would allow him to build a home outside of Konoha as he was unsure of wether he wanted to stay in a place that had purposely lied and mistreated him.

..0.

On the fifth day of training with Gai a hundred laps around the village were changed into five hundred jump kicks (and only those landing in the middle of the target counted). After his hundreds successful jump kick through he received an announcement.

"Through hard work you have learned the Taijutsu skill Konoha Shoufuu."

After this all four hundreds other pin point accurate kicks and the thousand failed ones just rose the expertise of the new skill to the point that it reached 4/10 and Naruto never let a complaint cross his lips or mind anymore.

For another five days Naruto kept this routine bringing the new skill to 10/10 then Maito-sensei, as Naruto called him, youthfully replaced his hundred laps around the village by a hundred more hand-walking laps.

On the weekend Naruto sent a clone to teach Water Walking to the Chibi-Hyuugas, his Kunai training with Hinata was put to a stop as he had reached 10/10 and he proposed to start using swords but Hioshi, that always took the time to be there while Naruto was, put a stop to it clamming that the three of them were too young. The Hioshi had also, quite ceremoniously, told Naruto that as he was now a fellow Clan Head he could no longer afford to act favoringly to him otherwise the other clan think the entire Hyuuga clan is behind the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto had been understanding and had announced to Neiji and Hinata he would no longer be coming du to his other duties. Needless to say that they were pretty saddened to see Naruto-Nii-san go and Hinata cried quite a bit.

In parallel to all of this, at the Uzumaki Mansion an army of clones were practicing Futon Daitoppa, Futon Kaze no Yaiba and Katon Gōkakyuu until their Chakra was nearly spent and then switched to the study of Scientific scrolls and Uchiha scrolls, learning about the body's system and processes and the different stages of the sharingan and its effect on the eye's muscles and the brain.

Naruto discovered that the higher stages of the Sharingan Doujutsu would require the implantation of another pair of pupils otherwise Sasuke would lose his sight and that the more technique he replicated and deciphered using the sharingan the more strain he would put on his memory bank and therefore his brain.

Naruto had had to seat and then tie Sasuke to force him to listen to him about it and, when he had brought up the fact that only a sharingan user could possibly defeat so many other sharingan users in such a short time in such an efficient and quiet way, Sasuke had started crying. Naruto then realized that Sasuke already knew it but wanted to deny the knowledge, that he didn't want to admit that Itachi, his own brother and the only one not on the deceased rooster like him, was responsible for the massacre of his entire clan and family. Naruto had then tried to alleviate his tears by showing him the scroll with the warnings about over using the sharingan, how it made your mind sick and distorted to the point that the user had difficulties doing correct moral assessments or having logical thought process.

"So he is sick? That's why he did it?" had asked Sasuke with a broken voice.

"Something or someone triggered him but, yes, he is sick." had affirmed Naruto.

"How do i cure him?"

"There is no cure."

"Then... Then as his brother it is my duty to free him from his torment."

Naruto had remained silent, fully aware that Sasuke meant to kill Itachi. Instead he had left the scrolls detaining the stages of the Sharingan and the recorded Genjutsus associated to it and had left him to his thoughts.

When his training with Gai Maito resumed on Monday Naruto had to kick the top of the wooden pillar while standing on his hands upside down. He had to do it five hundred times and, just like before, only those kicks he landed square in the middle were were recognized as successful. After a hundred pinpoint accurate upside down kicks he gained the skill Konoha Reppuu and brought it to 3/10 with the four hundred next kicks and to 10/10 with the next three days of training.

On Thursday the training changed again and Naruto learned how to do Konoha Senppuu by sending logs fling and spinning with low jump kicks. Once again he did five hundred of those and rose the new skill to 4/10.

This new training went on for the rest of the week and only when Naruto reached 10-10 did Maito-sensei relent and let him go home for the weekend. Although Naruto knew that this was just a break as Konoha Senppuu had transformed into Konoha Dai Senppuu when it had been maxed out and had therefore returned to 0/10. Apparently Konoha Dai Senppuu was Konoha Senppuu, the jump kick that sent your opponent spinning, with a swip of the oposite arm in case the kick had been evaded. It sent your target crashing in whatever was on their side. Naruto kept practicing until the log was reduced to splinters and the skill reached 7/10 after that he replaced the log and practiced some more until the skill maxed out at dusk and once again transformed into the next stage, Konoha Gōriki Senpuu which was Konoha Dai Senppuu followed by a knee to the head if both the kick and hand swipe were evaded.

Just like before Naruto spent the next three days training Konoha Gōriki Senpuu on a log reaching 10/10 after intensive non stop training and the five hundred push ups pull ups and running laps. By Friday evening Naruto had acquired most of the additional stat points for his level, only the points in Intelligence, Wisdom and Chakra and Chakra Control were missing. But he did not worry about it since he literally had an army of clones working on hundreds of scrolls and skills that would rise all four of the stats.

Current Non Combat Skills:

Crafting Skills:

Cooking: 58/100

Food can help you regenerate your Chakra therefore one must know how to cook. The better the skill the more nutritive and tastier the food.

Sewing: 15/100

Having durable armor can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires Basic Sewing Kit (1-10/100), Beginner Sewing Kit (10-20/100), Intermediary (20-30/100) Advanced Sewing Kit (30-40/100) Master Sewing Kit (40-60/100) and Expert Sewing Kit (60-/100)

Forging: /100

Having durable weapons can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires a Forge, Basic Forging Tools (1-15/100), Beginner Forging Tools (15-30/100), Intermediary Forging Tools (30-45/100) Advanced Forging Tools (45-60/100) Master Forging Tools (65-80/100) and Expert Forging Tools (80-/100)

Repair: 15/15

The knowledge to repair anything! Requires Tool Box and Repair/Household Material. Miscellaneous (1-/15), Plumbing and Woodwork (5-/15), Electrical (10-/15) and Architectural (15/15).

Movement Skills:

Swimming: /5

The capacity to swim. Evolves into Diving (3-/5).

Climbing: 20/20

The capacity to climb demands great Constitution and Dexterity.

One point of each per level.

Jumping: 30/30

The capacity to jump (1-/30) then Roll (10-/30) to soften the landing and Land (20-/30) without hurting oneself.

Surface Walking: 20/20

The capacity to walk horizontaly on trees and walls (Horizontal Walking) (1-/20) and on water (Water Walking) (10-/20) which demands great Chakra Control.

Needs 10% Chakra Control to unlock.

Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.

Flicker: 15/15

The capacity to increase one speed to the point of disappearing from view for a few seconds. It is one of the elemental skills of all Ninja's.

One flicker per level per minute.

Requires Dexterity 20

Teleportation: /30

The jutsu created by Namikaze Minato using a combination of Fuinjutsu, time-space jutsu and Flicker that requires to tag a target or destination point. It is yours by birth right.

Requires Flicker 15/15

Requires Fuin Tags: Instantaneous Displacementl]

Nawanuke no Jutsu: 3/3

A basic technique taught at the Academy. It allows you to free themselves if they have been tied up.

Miscellaneous skills:

Cleaning: 3/3

A clean home and person means a clean bill of health!

Studying: 3/3

The better one can study the faster one is done!

Signing: 22/22

The hand signs are the base of all Ninpo! If you are a ninja you wild them as if breathing! One level per sign mastered.

LockPicking: 7/50

The answer of how to go anywhere and having access to anything.

Reading: 3/3

The faster one can read the faster one can study!

Writing: 3/3

The faster one can write the faster one can seal!


	14. Chapter 14

on Saturday morning, at sunrise Naruto left the Mansion with confidence. He had dispelled all his clones for the first time in two weeks and had absorbed their experiences and additional knowledge over the night. He now knew every bone, muscle nerve and blood vessel in a human's body, his Intelligence, Wisdom and Luck stats had been trained to maximum and he had found several additional Katas from the Uchiha Kenjutsu and Taijutsu scrolls which had enlarged the maximum mastery of Kenjutsu to /25 and Intermediary Academic Taijutsu to /8; five pairs of clones had practiced Kage Buyō constantly and the skill was now halfway completed; same with Futon Daitoppa and Futon Kaze no Yaiba while Katon Gōkukyuu had reached three quarters of mastering.

In parallel his Chakra had risen by 65 points and his Chakra Control was now 58.5% thanks to the three elemental skills. On the other hand Intelligence and Wisdom had risen by 43 and 51 respectively, Luck had been maxed out and his constant training with Maito-sensei had already risen his Constitution by 56, his Strength by 42 and his Dexterity by 45. The only stats that had yet to be raised by no more than 20 was Charisma and that was because he had to find people to talk and play games with to do so.

The clones that were charged to raise his Fuinjutsu did a great job too: Fuuka Hōin, the fire seal, reached 14/20 and Kochuyose Fuin, the storage seal, was maxed out; the standard Katon Fuin was now mastered and Naruto now had a nice reserve for himself that he stored into his inventory and put into the belt pouch he had been given along with the rank of Genin.

He also had a group of shadow clones working on his Genjutsu skill. They were now all maxed out except for Magen-Kyō Tenchi Ten (23/50) the Genjutsu stealing skill and Nehan shōja no Jutsu (37/50) the sleeping illusion.

Before he left for the new day of training Naruto left ten shadow clones to train in Taijutsu with Sasuke; thirty others to practice his two Futon jutsus and his Katon jutsu; a dozen shadow clones worked on Kage Buyō and sixty on Magen - Kyō Tenchi Ten and Nehan shōja no Jutsu. Once those using Chakra would have depleted it dozens of scrolls awaited them. He would have to stop practicing Fuuka Hōin soon since couldn't raise the skill above 15/20 without Amaterastu flames which only Sasuke would be able to produce once he reached a certain -dangerous- stage of the Sharingan. All in all Naruto had planned a busy weekend for his selves and Sasuke.

Thanks to his newly improved Chakra Control Naruto had now the capacity to learn several jutsus that were too complicated for him before. Prominently the two Medical Ninjutsus Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu, which regenerates surface wounds (5/30), light wounds (15/30) and Mortal wounds (25/30) on the chosen target and gives 0.5% chakra control per skill level and Shōsen no Jutsu which is a jutsu concentrating Chakra in the palm and used to accelerate cellular regeneration (needs Chakra Control 35%) by transfering it to the wounded or creates a chakra scalpel (7-15/15) by sharpening it. The jutsu adds 1% Chakra Control per level. As the scalpel could be used in combat Naruto was more adamant in that last one even if it was Kabuto's favorite jutsu.

Naruto would live one clone to practice Taijutsu with Sasuke while he would take a second one with him to heal himself while ten others practiced the scalpel form of Shōsen no Jutsu in combat in the sewers of Konoha to wound then heal Chakra Rats using the Jutsu.

Naruto, the real one, met Gai Maito at their usual spot at the memorial and went walking upside down to a nearby training ground where they proceeded to spare in hand to hand combat. It was a violent process as Gai Maito did not restrain himself -much- and pushed him to his limits. Konoha Reppuu, Shoufuu, and Gōriki Senppuu were exchanged at full speed, blasting each others into rocks, trees and even the air itself. It was a miniaturized battle ground. The fight went on into the night and to the next morning. It only stopped when Naruto fainted due to exhaustion and hunger.

When he woke up he was in his room at the Mansion and one of his clones were tending to him with Saisei no Jutsu with some broth on the side.

The next day as he met with Maito-sensei he was surprised to see a woomen in bandage and with red pupils next to the spendex clad adult. Gai introduced her as Kurenaï, a Genjutsu expert mandated by the Hokage to teach him Genjutsu. This was the start of a second day of full on battle with Gai exept that Kurenaï would use Genjutsu to confuse or trap him any opportunity she got. Her proficiency deffinitly deserved her title of [Konoha's Mistress of Illusions].

Most of the Time Naruto was able to return her illusions against her thanks to Magen - Kyō Tenchi Ten but from time to time an illusion managed to pass his guard and he would be battered with punch and kicks before he managed to use Kai to dispel it.

When the sun settled over the horizon the training field was a mess and Naruto was breathless and bruised all over, Gai was covered in scratches and Kurenaï had used her Chakra to the last fume. The training session was deemed over and the group dispersed. When Naruto came back to the Mansion Sasuke had a pitying look on his face and the blond boy decided to go to sleep immediately to wake up intact the next day thanks to the game's healing system when sleeping in a bed. Even with all the pain Naruto did not mind as he made sure to slip some Intermediary Academic Taijitsu to raise the skill and finally be able to learn higher forms of Taijutsu style. As of now he had managed to get two skill levels in his fights against Gai Maito and one level in Magen - Kyō Tenchi Ten by opposing Kurenaï's Genjutsus.

This went on for a whole week during which Naruto's clone taught Sasuke Leaf Spinning while explaining that this was an Uzumaki exclusive Chakra Control exercise he was sharing only because he had had a look at the Uchiha's private scrolls. Sasuke had great difficulties applying the exercise and was fuming at his incapacity to spin a simple leaf with his chakra.

Naruto had also dispelled his clones once on the weekend and had absorbed their knowledge and experience. His spars with Sasuke had risen Intermediary Academic Taijutsu from 3 to 6/8; Kage Buyō had reached 7/10 and Konoha Gokiri Senppuu 8/10; Kage Bushin No Jutsu had risen by 1 level and Futon Daitoppa and Kaze no Yaiba to 15/20 and 16/20 respectively. His Katon Jutsu had risen to 16/20 and Fuuka Hōin was at 15/20, the maximum without access to Amateratsu flames. Shunshin Fuin, the seal for Instantaneous Displacement needed to use Teleportation, was now mastered after twenty clones kept making parchments all weekend long, nights included. As for the two medical Jutsus they had increased by 7 and 8 levels respectively.

That was when his Chakra Control reached 78% and he unlocked his Bloodline Limit Skill Adamantine Sealing Chains. Naruto was so exited at the idea of having a BloodlineLimit that he had created a hundred additional clone to train the skill. However at their first try they spent all their Chakra and dispelled only bringing one level to the skill even with their great number. After that he had created five clones with large Chakra pools and sent them to the forest in the Mansion's ground to train in secret.

For the forth week of training Naruto left behind a hundred clones. Twenty worked on the last two Genjustu skills he needed to master while ten supervised Sasuke's Taijutsu and Leaf Spinning training and ten others last played tag in the entire Mansion's ground solely using kunais with the Instantaneous Displacement tags to work on mastering the birth right skill Teleportation. The last sixty shadow clones were divided into three equal groups to grind his two Futon and one Katon Jutsus.

In the mean time Naruto was introduced to Sarutobi Asuma, the only child of the Hokage and a Futon specialist. Asuma demonstrated Futon Daitoppa and another jutsu called Fuuton Sinkuuha. It was an Area of Attack skill where one breathes out a gigantic horizontal blade of wind in a moon crescent shape. The size of the attack depends on the mastered level and the amount of Futon Chakra poured into it.

After two days of trial and error Naruto managed to learn the skill and started grinding it with nine shadow clones. At first the wind blade was no bigger than a fist but as the skill leveled it became longer and sharper.

Current Combat Skills:

Kenjutsu:

Ken: 5/25

Using a sword one can Slash (1-/20), Stab (5-/20), Block (10-/20), Deflect (15-/20) and Sword Spin (20/20).

Shuriken: 10/10

Using a Shuriken one can Slice (3-/10), Pierce (5-/10), with several (7-/10) and Deflect (9/10).

Kunai: 10/10

Using a Kunai one can Slice (1-/10), Stab (5-/10) and Deflect (9-/10)

Taijutsu:

Intermediary Academy Taijutsu: 6/8

Series of stances, punches, kicks, swabs, rolls and jumps, grabs and throws. Is replaced by the user's choosen Taijutsu style afterwards.

Kage buyō: 7/10

The user follows in the target's shadow while in the air.

Konoha Reppuu: 10/10

Standing upside down while simultaneously kicking on the targets head, shoulders or lifted arms.

One additional kick per level.

Konoha Shoufuu: 10/10

Powerful kick on the targets hand to make it drop its weapon.

+5% accuracy per level

Konoha senpuu: 10/10

Swips of the legs that sends the target spinning on the floor. Upgrades to Konoha Dai Senpuu once maxed out.

Konoha dai senpuu: 10/10

A leg swipe followed by a horizontal swipe of the arm. Upgrades to Konoha Gōkiri Senpuu once maxed out.

Requires Konoha Senpuu 10/10

Konoha Gōriki Senpuu: 8/10

A leg swipe followed by an arm swipe followed by a knee kick to the head.

Requires Konoha Dai Senpuu 10/10

Ninjutsu:

Leaf Sticking: 10/10

Using Chakra stick a leaf on your forehead.

Unlocks Uzumaki Clan Chakra Control exercise Leaf Spinning once maxed.

Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.

Leaf Spinning: 10/10

Using Chakra spin a leaf on your finger tip.

An exercise invented by Namikaze Minato, Yours by Bloodright.

Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.

Requires Leaf Sticking 10/10

Kawarimi no Jutsu: 3/3

Permutation technique used for escape by replacing one with an object by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.

Henge no Jutsu: 3/3

Shapeshifting technique allowing one to take the physical appearance of another by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.

Bushin no Jutsu: 3/3

Cloning technique creating as many as ten clone per skill level. One of the basic three Jutsus learned at the Academy.

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: 22/30

A shadow cloning Jutsu that shares the user's Chakra equally between the copies and himself. Clones are capable of attacks and learning knowledge and experience on their own.

Forbidden technique of Konohagakure.

Fuuton Daitoppa: 15/20

The user turns his Chakra into wind and suddenly releases it by his mouth therefore creating a Wind blast. One additional blast per level of mastery.

Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level

Requires Fuuton Chakra Nature

Requires 15% Chakra Control

Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba: 16/20

A Chakra sharpened blade of wind created by clapping hands.

One blade each 2 skill levels.

Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level

Requires Fuuton Chakra Nature

Requires 40% Chakra Control

Razengan /30

A technique using massive amount of chakra fashioned into an orb of wildly spinning Chakra.

created by Namikaze Minato, yours by bloodright

Requires to become Jirraya's apprentice and pass his 3 stage training.

Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu: 16/20

The basic Katon Ninjutsu where the users expires a stream of fire (0-5/20), a ball of fire (5-10/20), a giant ball of fire (10-15/20) or a small concentrated ball of fire (15-20/20)

Unlocks Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu once maxed

Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level

Requires either Katon Element

Requires Chakra Control 10% (0-5/20), 15% (5-10/20), 20% (10-15/20), 25% (15-20).

Medical Ninjutsu:

Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu: 7/30

Regenerates surface wounds (5/30), light wounds (15/30) and Mortal wounds (25/30) on target.

+0.5% chakra control per skill level.

Requires 50% chakra control.

Shōsen no Jutsu: 8/15

Concentration of Chakra in the palm used to accelerate cellular regeneration (needs Chakra Control 35%) or create a chakra scalpel (7-15/15)

Requires 55% Chakra Control

Add 1% Chakra Control per level.

Scalpel can be used in combat.

Genjutsu:

Magen - Jyubakusatsu: 20/20

An illusion that ties the target to a tree. The greater the grasp on the illusion the less chance one has to realize it is one and break free.

Magen - Kyō Tenchi Ten: 24/50

A Jutsu that steals the illusion of the enemy and use it against him. The greater the grasp on the technique the more complicated the illusion stolen can be. By stealing an illusion one does not learn it.

Nehan shōja no Jutsu: 7/50

A Large scale illusion technique that puts people to sleep. The better the grasp on the technique the larger the scale and the deeper the sleep.

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu: 15/15

Illusion technique that allows the user to change the apparence of objects. The better the grasp on the technique the larger the scale and the changes allowed.

Kori Shinchū no Jutsu: 15/15

Illusion technique that makes the target(s) move in circle. Ideal to weaken or slowdown. The greater the grasp on the technique the more complicated the illusion can be.

Kokuangyō no Jutsu: 15/15

All targets only see darkness.

The greater the grasp on the technique the less chance that it is broken through.

Kai: 5/5

Out burst of Chakra used to break through illusions. Can be self applied or used on a third party. Taught to all shinobi aspirants.

Fuinjutsu:

Fuuka hōin: 15/20

Seals fire (1-5/20), Chakra infused fire (5-10/20), Chakra induced fire (10-15/20) and Amateratstu flames (20/20)

Kochuyose Fuin: 15/15

The art of sealing items in a scroll. The more the object is big, complex or numerous the more Chakra the seal consumes when set. Kunai and shuriken (10 mer level), weapon (5/15)(one per level), large or complex object (10/15)(one per seal), a set of large and/or complex objects (15/15)

Shunshin Fuin: 5/5

Instantaneous Displacement parchment written on chakra paper.

Invented by Namikaze Minato, yours by blood right.

Katon Fuin: 5/5

One directional Explosive parchment written on Chakra paper.

Uzumaki Katon Fuin: 5/5

Uzumaki style Explosive parchment written on Chakra paper.

Adamantine Sealing Chains: /50

Chains made of Chakra used to seal enemy movement (5-/50), to crate large scale barriers (15-/30) and to seal bijuus (25-/50) and the tenth bijuu (50/50).

Uzumaki Clan bloodline limit jutsu, yours by Blood Right

Requires 70% Chakra Control to unlock.

Shiki Fuujin: one time only

Seals the user's and target's soul half in a third party half to the Sinigami. Kills the user and target.

Jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, yours by Blood Right


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto spent the entire week grinding Fuuton Sinkuuha in the mornings and fighting with all three instructors in the afternoon all the way to night time. As the number of opponents and their abilities diversified the fight became harder and his skills rose quicker. By the weekend Intermediary Academic Taijutsu was at 7/8 while Futon Sinkuuha was at 9/30 thanks to the clones' hard and relentless work.

On saturday morning Asuma-sensei was awaiting Naruto with his most serious face.

"I have talked to the Hokage and we have come to an agreement: your training shall end the day you manage to defeat the three of us in a fight."

"As such" continued Kurenaï, "we will now battle from day break to night fall."

"Show us your flame of Youth!" Shouted Maito-sensei enthusiastically.

[Quest Alert: A True ANBU

The Hokage wont give you missions as long as you do not prove yourself.

Objective 1: Defeat Gai,

Objective 2: Defeat Kurenaï

Objective 3: Defeat Asuma.

Rewards: 10% Exp per Objective, Relationship Jounin +/- 10,

Hidden Objective: 3

Rewards: 15% Exp per Hidden Objective, Relationship ANBU +/- 10.]

Naruto who had wanted to go on missions for awhile accepted the quest, got serious and created three shadow clones in a puff of smoke and the battle began. A clone engaged each Jounin in close quarter combat while the original hid himself in a tree foliage to watch the battle and intercept all illusions done by the Illusion Mistress.

While the three Jounins were busy evading the flurry of punches and kicks the shadow clones secretly tagged the adults with Instantaneous Displacement parchment. From this moment on his clones were able to instantly transport to their assigned Jounin and harass them at will. No mater how many times the three adults hid in trees or even underground they could not escape Naruto and his Shadow Clones.

After getting on their nerve Naruto used a well placed Kokuangyō no Jutsu that blinded his opponents and allowed him to batter them with well placed Konoha Goriki Senppuu and send them crashing in the trees. By the time all three Jounins had their bering back a kunai was under their throats.

"I give." Said Kurenaï with a pained voice while clutching her side.

As soon as the chime rang, confirming the completion of an objective namely defeat Kurenaï, shadow clone Naruto put the kunai back in its pouch and kneeled to use medical Ninjutsu on the red eyed Jounin.

In the meantime Gai had used a Taijutsu move that he had never used before and had elbowed the shadow clone so strongly it had dispelled. The Real Naruto had remained unseen and absorbed the memories of the fight with Gai before creating ten shadow clones and lunching them on Gai Maito who had joined Asuma and disposed of the second clone.

The clone who had healed Kurenaï left her side to join the others and a great mele started. At some point Asuma jumped in the air and one of the clones used a perfectly timed Kage Buyō to shadow him and wrapped his arms around the waist of the bearded jounin. His hold secure the clone gave a loud signal and all ten other clones jumped in the air after them and battered Asuma with heavy punches and one final downwards kick on the head that sent the man crashing to the floor.

Neat! thought Naruto after seeing the move made by his clones. I want a skill like that! No even better!

Gai rushed to Asuma and after checking him declared him unconscious. A second Chime sounded and Naruto, the real one, did a little fist bump in the air to celebrate.

Only Gai-sensei is left!

All eleven clones turned towards the spendex clad adult.

"So"

"...your next then?"

"That does not..."

"...surprise us at..."

"All!" shouted the clones one after the other with the last one reengaging the battle with a punch only to be dispelled by that new elbow Taijutsu move as he was running towards Gai Maito.

Maito-sensei continued traight ahead, grabbed a clone and threw it on another two resulting in all three dispelling.

No wonder i haven't been able to defeat him yet. I bet that elbow move of his is not even his ace.

Playing cautious Naruto dispelled his clones and was imbuded by their knowledge and impression of teh current fight while their Chakra returned to him.

"Through hard work and sweat your Taijutsu skill Intermediary Academic Taijutsu has reached 8/8. You can now learn Advanced Taijutsu Styles."

"Through hard work and sweat your Ninjutsu Futon Sinkuuha has reached 13/30."

"You have learned the skill Konoha Kaiganshō 0/10."

Keeping hidden in the foliage Naruto observed Maito-sensei, the man was a Taijutsu expert therefore going at him with Taijutsu was a waist of time and energy.

His mind set on a tactic Naruto created three shadow clones and sent one to get into Gai's back while the other would get on his sides. When all three got into formation Naruto used Futon Sinkuuha to force Gai back in the process revealing his position for the first time since the start of the battle. Still he did not worry as all three clone also executed the Jutsu half a second later and the Jounin was trapped between four blades of wind.

As predicted Gai jumped to escape the deadly wind and all four Narutos followed him in the air, each grabbing an arm and the legs while a Naruto created more shadow clones and, just like before, battered the man with punches and kicks. In the process one of those holding Gai let go and used Katon Gokakyuu to launch a condensed ball of fire at the group of clones and their victim.

Just before the fire ball impacted them the original Naruto used The Teleportation skill to get to the tag placed on Kurenaï and arrived close to her.

Not just next to her but close.

Still have to work on that skill... Naruto thought just as the sound of an explosion shook the ground and a double chime rang.

A moment later the last of his clones, the one that had used the Katon Jutsu, dispelled and confirmed that Gai had beed disabled.

"It's over" he said more to himself than Kurenaï

"What do you mean?"

"Maito-sensei lost" he answered with his largest smile.

Leaving a dumbstruck Kurenaï behind Naruto Teleported to Maito Gai and healed his burns using

When Gai woke up he had a surprised expression and mutured a 'i lost?!' Over and over until he was shouting it aloud with tears running down his eyeswhile Naruto was checking he screen window that had just appeared in front of him.

[Quest Completion: A True ANBU

The Hokage now wont have another choice but to send you on missions now that you've proven yourself.

Objective 1: Defeat Gai, complete

Objective 2: Defeat Kurenaï, complete

Objective 3: Defeat Asuma, complete

Rewards: 10% Exp per Objective, Relationship Jounin +10,

Hidden Objective 1: only use skils taught to you during your training, complete

Hidden Objective 2: learn one additional skill from the battle, complete

Hidden Objective 3: defeat all three Jounins before night fall, complete

Rewards: 15% Exp per Hidden Objective, Relationship ANBU -10.]

"You have leveled up to level 39."

This is how Kurenaï and Asuma found them: Gai crying while shouting that Naruto's youth was younger than his own and Naruto contemplating empty space in front of him. Asuma then said he had to report the completion of Naruto's training to the Hokage and left with Kurenaï supporting him, refusing to get healed by Naruto. With nothing else to do Naruto went back to the Mansion and prepared a feast of a dozen Ramen bowls for himself and a more nutritive one for Sasuke.

..0.

Naruto was in the Hokage's office, facing the supreme commender of the military might of the Land of Fire, a man on par with the Fire Daimyo. Their eyes were locked in a battle of wills, the first one blinking or turning away admitting the other one's superiority. They had been like so for a while now, none of them wanting to submit to the other.

Their contest was broken when the Hokage's secretary came to remember him of his next appointment. With no choice but to turn to his secretary the veteran broke contact and the battle ended. Somehow understanding that she had interrupted something important the secretary took her leave and Sarutobi Hiruzen went back to his principal worry.

"I assume their is no way to change your mind?" he asked with little to no hope.

"None." Naruto answered defiantly.

"In that case i have no choice: i will recall your ANBU guard."

Naruto felt a little elation in him at the thought that he would finally be able to have his Kage Bunshin move outside of the Mansion's grounds.

"Through you will still work in a team for your missions. I heard from Kurenaï you know some Medical ninjutsu?"

"The basics."

"That should prove to be useful. I recon several ANBU team should demand your assistance."

Naruto was not happy not to be on the front lines but he also understood that being reinforcements and medical support was just as important as the first so he nodded and saluted without a word before flickering out of the office and into the streets of Konoha.

Now that he had proved himself to the Hokage he was now officially an ANBU and would be assigned missions under the alias 'Kitsune'. Those missions would be extremely dangerous and, in case he failed and were to be captured, he was expected to die before implicating Konoha, especially if it was a mission to steal information or jutsu's from other Hidden Villages.

Finaly, thought Naruto, i am a true Shinobi!

Current Avatar stats:

[Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Clan: Uzumaki (Head)

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Age: 8

Level: 39

Job: Ninja (ANBU)

Primary Chakra Type: Fuuton

Secondary Chakra Type: Bijuu (nine tailed) (Katon)

Stats:

Constitution: 496/530

Strength: 482/530

Dexterity: 331/376

Intelligence: 241/288

Wisdom: 249/288

Charisma: 218/288

Luck: 283/288

Chakra: 656/681

Chakra Control: 78%

Status:

Shishō Fūin:

Seal sealing the Kyuubi in the Shinjiruuiki and allowing the use of its Yang side Chakra to the Shijiruuiki. Held by the soul of Minato Namikaze.

Cohesion: 100%

As the Kyuubi is a being of fire you gain the Katon Chakra Nature as your Secondary Chakra Nature.

+10 Chakra stat per Level

Hakke no Fūin Shiki:

Seal containing the Yin side of Bujuu's Chakra into its Shinjiruhiki.

Held by half the soul of Kushina Uzumaki and love.

Cohesion: 50%

Titles:

Uzumaki Clan Head:

The Uzumaki Clan is known for its superior Constitution and Strength which led them to become the ? of the ? and its ability to befriend anyone. They make great first contacts envoys.

•Access to the Uzumaki Portfolio once Head

•Access to the Uzumaki Jutsu's by birth right

+10 Constitution stat per level

+10 Strength stat per level

Paterfilia Namikaze:

The Namikaze are a rich civilian family with extensive political reach. They have produced numerous council men and women and have been present since the foundation of Konohagakure.

• access to the Namikaze portfolio

• access to the Namikaze Jutsu's by Birth right

Heir of the Yellow Flash:

You are the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, Fastest Shinobi of the Elemental Nations and fourth Hokage. His dreams and hopes are now yours.

+2 Dexterity stat per level

+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu

+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]

ANBU-Kitsune:

You are a part of Konoha's elite forces. You work under the code name Kitsune.

+5 Constitution, Strength, Dexterity, Inteligence, Wisdom and Chakra stats per level


	16. Chapter 16

Six month! It had been six month since he had become an ANBU and he had nothing to show for it!

He had spent his first five month patiently guarding the Hokage's office and family's then on the first day of the sixth month had imploded and literally shouted at the Hokage.

"You lasted longer than i thought..." he had simply said before assigning 'Kitsune' to a retrieval mission as a medic-nin.

The team consisting of two man and a Women known as Boar, Cat and Squirrel was tasked in retrieving a captured Suna-nin from the hands of some Iwa-nins. Suna being too far they had asked their ally, Konoha, to deliver their man from the less than savory hands of the Iwa-nins. If all went well then the three man team would go through the night camp of the prisoner convoy and leave a decoy without being seen.

Naruto was there in case their mark had been tortured or weakened in a way that would impair his transportation. If the team was to fail the retrieval, Naruto was to leave them behind and return to Konoha to report no matter what.

That hadn't sat well with Naruto, so when Boar nearly got spotted while gathering intel on the convoys patrols and guards positions Naruto used Nehan shōja no Jutsu to put the convoy to sleep, prisoners included and once their mark had been retrieved and replaced by a clone under Henge and all three ANBU shot furious looks at Naruto they all hurried back to Konoha, taking the time to cover their tracks and a break to check on the prisoner.

He had been beaten, bruised, lightly burned and famished but otherwise he was okay. Naruto healed his bruises and cuts with his level 23 Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu and declared him apt for transportation. It had taken them a week and a half to go back home since they had to loose the Iwa-nins and pass the boarder unseen.

When Naruto saw Konoha's walls once again he had been surprised at how happy he had been. He had not realised that he had attached himself to his mother's Mansion and to the various civilian that had now taken to call him 'Young Boss' once they had learned he was in charge of the Namikaze portfolio and that he was treating them better than the Councilmen. There also was Sasuke, who welcomed him every evening with a grumbled 'hello' and a nod and with whom he shared as many meals as possible in between training and assignments.

Shaken by the realization, Naruto wondered if he would still be able to leave Konoha if -no, when- things went south for him with the civilians and probably a few of the ninjas too. After all even with his forehead protector with the symbol of the leaf on it, proof that he was on their side, people still threw raging looks at him and some of the Shinobis and Kunoichis had killing intent in their eyes. Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before one of them took action against him and that might leave him with a body in his arms.

After reporting to the Hokage and leaving the mark at the Hospital for rest and nurture Naruto went to Ichiraku to get an extra large serving of their Miso Ramens with Sasuke. He had barely finished his bowl when a hawk came to him with a summon to the Hokage tower. Assuming this was to berate him for intruding on the retrieval plan Naruto went there with a frown on his face, not that anyone could see it as he donned his Kitsune mask on the way along with the trademark forest green jacket and black pants and sandals.

"So, it occurred to me that i have yet to put the ANBU mark on you." had simply said Sarutobi with the grandfatherly face he used to wear before their fight.

And with this Naruto got himself the flame ball tattoo that all ANBU have on his right forearm. It stung and burned for several hours afterwards but he couldn't be more happier.

..0.

Another four months later Naruto was celebrating his ninth birthday and escaping a drunken horde of civilians and a few Shinobis who wanted to kill him. He led them right to the Hokage Tower where the ANBU had no choice but to intercept them. Sasuke's training was going well, he could now stick or spin leaves from anywhere on his body including the sole of his foot which was the hardest, had learned surface walking on trees and walls to the point that he could do it all day and was in the process of mastering water walking on rough water on he nearest river.

Naruto himself had done progress: he had mastered the Teleportation jutsu which had led to the transformation of his title Heir of the Yellow Flash to Second Generation Yellow Flash which increased his Dexterity by 4 each level gained; he had learned the Enhanced Fist Taijutsu style which consisted in concentrating Chakra into ones muscles, a jutsu invented by Tsunade-sama called Chakra Enhancement and which he had the scroll from his time pilfering the Hokage's personal library and managed to raise it to 31/100 and had trained hard until he was able to created small seismic shock with a punch to the ground a Jutsu Naruto named Seismic Punch and a similar Jutsu which breaks the surface of the ground in shards called Seismic Talon bringing them to 7 and 9/30; he had also considered leaning the Strong Fist style which Maito Gai had created but since it consisted of all the taijutsu moves he had learned and the opening of spiritual gates that destroyed ones body i decided to not do it. After that there was the Whirlpool Dance Steps scrolls which Naruto learned from 1 to 27 and kept the rest with care in his inventory. Naruto's dream was to one day find someone to teach the Steps to and revive Whirlpool Hidden Village.

As for Whirlpool itself the building had been constructed, or at least that was what the system indicated. According to what he had understood Naruto paid the equivalent of what would be needed in material and grunt work and just had to wait for the construction to build itself out of thin air.

He had cleaned up all ten of his islands of ruins and obstructions, all ten of them had a few fishing boats and at least two patrol boats to look out for pirates and bandits.

Naruto had turned three islands into giant farms with small villages and a port that served as a commercial area. The farming islands all exported to his other seven islands and to some of the other islands of Whirlpool Country.

One of the island he had turned into a learning place with a library on all civilian sciences open to all, three schools: a primary school high school and a univercity and a Theater/Forum for debates, lectures and representations of cultural arts.

Two islands were solely dedicated to artisans. Smithies, forges, glass blowers and potters in one and sculptors, painters, tailors, tanners and carpenters on the other.

One was solely dedicated to being a shipyard with only a small section to provide lodging to workers and another was left untouched by man, meant to grow trees for future wood consumption.

On the second biggest island Naruto built a city and on the largest, the one isolated from the rest by whirlpools and wild currents, he built a Ninja Academy, a Jutsu Library to which he sent copies of Tsunade's medical works without signing her name on them, copies off all 96 Whirlpool Dance Steps he possessed, copies of the Strong Fist Taijutsu moves, of the basic Ninjutsus, Fuinjutsus and Genjutsus, of the elemental Jutsus he had pilfered and the totality of Konoha's shinobi's library. In an underground place he also built an Armory in which he added through the system several hundreds of Kunai, Shuriken, swords, explosive tags, wires and smoke bombs and camouflaged armors that could be worn in snow, forest, navi and night environment. All of that he had recuperated from the Uchiha Massacre and was proof he had been there so he did not hesitate to get rid of it. Of course he kept the named swords and the ones made out of Chakra Conductive materials. Those were treasures and would go back to Sasuke when he was old enough to use them just like the Uzumaki treasures were meant to belong to him.

With the construction of housing, the production of food and the proposal of work in the industrial islands people had started coming to the eight islands Naruto owned. Once again he had no clue how it worked but Naruto was given a list of inhabitants per Island with their personal history and specificities and he could allocate them a job so long as their was an opening. Since sometimes a message informed him that the person had declined the job Naruto gathered that the system was asking the inhabitants permission. Most of the time the people that came to his islands were civilians but sometimes they were Shinobis of other countries here on a mission to investigate the rebuilding country or Missing-nins in search of anew start in life. In the case of the spies he just left them alone as they could prove nothing. The missing-nins he welcomed into the Civilian Police Forces or the Navy Patrols with open arms.

Among them there were three Ninjas that had been born in Whirlpool and secretly wished for the revival of their Hidden Village, Naruto gave the weakest leveled one the job of Head of the Civilian Police Forces, the second strongest the role of Naval Commander in Chief and the strongest one the seat of Kage. From the moment he became Kage Myuuko Hitsushi's description changed: from dreaming of seeing the reestablishment of Whirlpool Hidden Village he dreamt of rising it to new heights and vowed fidelity to the mystery person whom had made it all possible. Naruto had been humbled by the man's trust in him and had promised himself not to betray his expectations.

Current Non Combat Skills:

Crafting Skills:

Cooking: 63/100

Food can help you regenerate your Chakra therefore one must know how to cook. The better the skill the more nutritive and tastier the food.

Sewing: 22/100

Having durable armor can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires Basic Sewing Kit (1-10/100), Beginner Sewing Kit (10-20/100), Intermediary (20-30/100) Advanced Sewing Kit (30-40/100) Master Sewing Kit (40-60/100) and Expert Sewing Kit (60-/100)

Forging: /100

Having durable weapons can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires a Forge, Basic Forging Tools (1-15/100), Beginner Forging Tools (15-30/100), Intermediary Forging Tools (30-45/100) Advanced Forging Tools (45-60/100) Master Forging Tools (65-80/100) and Expert Forging Tools (80-/100)

Repair: 15/15

The knowledge to repair anything! Requires Tool Box and Repair/Household Material. Miscellaneous (1-/15), Plumbing and Woodwork (5-/15), Electrical (10-/15) and Architectural (15/15).

Movement Skills:

Swimming: 5/5

The capacity to swim. Evolves into Diving (3-/5).

Climbing: 20/20

The capacity to climb demands great Constitution and Dexterity.

One point of each per level.

Jumping: 30/30

The capacity to jump (1-/30) then Roll (10-/30) to soften the landing and Land (20-/30) without hurting oneself.

Surface Walking: 20/20

The capacity to walk horizontaly on trees and walls (Horizontal Walking) (1-/20) and on water (Water Walking) (10-/20) which demands great Chakra Control.

Needs 10% Chakra Control to unlock.

Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.

Nawanuke no Jutsu: 3/3

A basic technique taught at the Academy. It allows you to free themselves if they have been tied up.

Flicker: 15/15

The capacity to increase one speed to the point of disappearing from view for a few seconds. It is one of the elemental skills of all Ninja's.

One flicker per level per minute.

Requires Dexterity 20

Teleportation: 30/30

The jutsu created by Namikaze Minato using a combination of Fuinjutsu, time-space jutsu and Flicker that requires to tag a target or destination point. It is yours by birth right.

Requires Flicker 15/15

Requires Fuin Tags: Instantaneous Displacementl]

Miscellaneous skills:

Cleaning: 3/3

A clean home and person means a clean bill of health!

Studying: 3/3

The better one can study the faster one is done!

Signing: 22/22

The hand signs are the base of all Ninpo! If you are a ninja you wild them as if breathing! One level per sign mastered.

LockPicking: 11/50

The answer of how to go anywhere and having access to anything.

Reading: 3/3

The faster one can read the faster one can study!

Writing: 3/3

The faster one can write the faster one can seal!


	17. Chapter 17

**Ninja Games**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

A week after the retrieval mission Naruto was called in emergency at the Hospital to help heal, as Kitsune, a team of Genins that had been gravely injured. Among them was a young Hyuuga and when Hioshi came to check on his clan's Membre and saw Kitsune working hard at healing him the adult Hyuuga was proud of his student and thankful to him as he helped save one his clan member for the second time.

That day Kitsune went to eat at Ichiraku's with Hioshi. While his shadow clone was serving them. The look on Hioshi was worth three bowls of Ramen. At least. He also got some strange looks from people who did not believe that such a small man could be an ANBU, something that Hioshi noticed too but did not comment on. Naruto was used to those looks y now and they were much better than the ones he got when he was without his mask.

One would think that considering the blondness of Naruto' hair it would be easy to recognize his under the Kitsune mask yet nobody had as Naruto used a Henge to change his hair to a craw black color when wzaring the mask.

Two days later Naruto was given another mission. He had to travel to Iwa and Infiltrate the Hidden Vilage in order to obtain informations on their rumored Jinshiruhiki. He was to pose, along with two Jounins, as a one child family of missing-nin from Whirlpool looking for a place to settle. Naruto would have to hide all his Ninja training and act as a normal child.

"If you are caught Konoha will deny any ties wuth you and let you rot, if you succees then you will have completed an A-Tank mission at nine years old. It would be a great start to get my Hat." Had said the Hokage when he was proposed the mission.

Naturaly Naruto accepted. He was then presented to the Kunoishi and Shinobi that would act as his parents for the foreseeable future. The shinobi had pale blond hair and blue eyes and was obviously chosen for his similar looks to Naruto. His level was 54 and he was a member of the Yamanaka Clan while the Kunoishi was level 47 and didn't have a particular title except for her Jounin one. She was obviously from a civilian family.

"Yo, Kaa-san, Otou-san, lets work well together!" He had sais with as much childish innocense as he could.

Both Jounins looked at Naruto with disdain and turned to the Hokage.

"Does it have to be him?" Said the woman with disgust.

"He is the strongest of his age." confirmed the Hokage.

"Him? Impossible."

"You will either cooperate or turn down the mission, either way Naruto will go." warned Hiruzen

"I refuse to work with the Demon Child!" she shouted.

"Then you wont." The Hokage then turned to the man who was standing straight and impassive to what was happening. "The background story has changed: your wife died and you decided that the road was too dangerous to raise a child. You went to several villages and decided on this one."

The Hokage pushed a paper towards the Yamanaka man who picked it and looked at it then passed it to Naruto silently. The women understanding that she was no longer wanted left the office with much gusto. The paper was a map of a small country with villages roads lakes and rivers described on it. There was one point larger than the others labelled Kusagakure.

"You will travel to Rice Country and, from there, pass as civilians. Your background is that of a father and child whose mother was taken by Missing-nins. Settle in Kusagakure's surrounding and wait for a delegate of Kusa to inspect Naruto for extended Chakra. When they see his large amount of Chakra accept to let him enroll in their Ninja Accademy, move in the hidden village and bid your time until you have their trust. Once you do you will have several things to do: map the village, estimate their military force and obtain information on their deffences and general ninja knowledge."

"How long do you believe it will take?" asked Naruto with houghts about Sasuke's training.

"At least a year to gain their trust."

That's long! Thought Naruto. Or maybe not... I don't have any ideas how long infiltration missions are supposed to be.

"More to get the intel we're looking for. I would estimate at a year and a half at least. Prepare your packs for in two days." Finished the Hokage.

In the evening Naruto prepared a backpack with clothes, an old teddybear for authenticity, his sleeping cap and two children books. No ninja gear and none of his clothes that had any symbol on them. It was what was expected of a civilian child. The more serious things such as money, papers and food would be taken care of by the Yamanaka man or provided by the Hokage.

Then at dinner Naruto announced to Sasuke that he would be gone for a while but would leave a clone to keep teaching him and that, if his clone ever displayed then he had to be considered dead. Sasuke had been even more silentious after that. Naruto didn't blame him after all this was the first time since his apointment as an ANBU that he had said anything about his foreseeable death.

The departure date came quickly, Naruto made sure to eat Ichiraku ramens one more time, and then they were on the road. Walking at a civilian pace with an oxe to pull a wagon full of furniture and moving boxes through the trees, Naruto quickly became bored. In the end he spent most of his time reading his children books or on the Economics menu buying shares of several enterprise and prospects at low prices and either selling them back at a higher one or expending the bussiness. Naruto obtained a hangar and restaurant in each Hidden Village, a general store the newly established Sound Village, built caravans or peddling boats for each Country to travel and trade in and in small villages he opened food joints and in bigger ones restaurants.

As the days of traveling passed and the forests that constituted the Land of Fire slowly became thiner and left place to small woods and plains of cultures they entered Rice Country after a week and a half of walking at a slow pace. The villages they saw were ghost towns, they could feel frightened eyes on them and more than once people chased them out by fear of strangers. The Hokage had been right saying that nobody would have wanted to stay in Rice Country, their background was solid in that aspect.

On the sixth day they spent in Rice Country as they were about to stop for the night and set camp they came across a small group of travelers. There was seven children two men and four women. All were covered in dirt and soot and looked famished. After managing to convince Ikaru, which was the Yamanka Guy's code name for this mission, that traveling with them would add to their authenticity the group was allowed to camp with the duo.

It was the wrong decision.

Just before sun break, when all were deeply asleep and the guard was at its lesser attentiveness, a group of Sound Shinobi attacked. Cackling and playing with their victims they boasted how they had been following them easily and how their master would torture them and use them as test subjects.

After a shared look the Konoha Shinobis decided not to fight back and let themselves be captured. It spoke poorly of their aptitude that they did not feel Naruto pickpocketing the Key to their manacles or searched the m for anything that did not match their civilian status otherwise they would have found a small pouch of sleeping powder and a tiny blade in the folds of the cleanest adult man of the group.

Because they did not Naruto and 'Ikaru' simply waited for them to set camp for the evening after a whole day of walking, freed themselves with the stolen key and slipped the sleeping powder in the left overs of the camp so that the group would fall asleep as soon as they broke fast in the morning. To not immediately alert them Naruto had produced a few Shadow Clones that had taken the appearance of the fleeing civilians, 'Ikaru' and himself.

Abandoning their wagon of personal objects Naruto and 'Ikaru' took to the trees and moved at a Shinobi pace for the first time since their departure of Konoha half a month ago.

* * *

Current Combat Skills:

Kenjutsu:

Ken: 5/25

Using a sword one can Slash (1-/20), Stab (5-/20), Block (10-/20), Deflect (15-/20) and Sword Spin (20/20).

Shuriken: 10/10

Using a Shuriken one can Slice (3-/10), Pierce (5-/10), with several (7-/10) and Deflect (9/10).

Kunai: 10/10

Using a Kunai one can Slice (1-/10), Stab (5-/10) and Deflect (9-/10)

Taijutsu:

Intermediary Academy Taijutsu: 6/8

Series of stances, punches, kicks, swabs, rolls and jumps, grabs and throws. Is replaced by the user's choosen Taijutsu style afterwards.

Kage buyō: 7/10

The user follows in the target's shadow while in the air.

Konoha Reppuu: 10/10

Standing upside down while simultaneously kicking on the targets head, shoulders or lifted arms.

One additional kick per level.

Konoha Shoufuu: 10/10

Powerful kick on the targets hand to make it drop its weapon.

+5% accuracy per level

Konoha senpuu: 10/10

Swips of the legs that sends the target spinning on the floor. Upgrades to Konoha Dai Senpuu once maxed out.

Konoha dai senpuu: 10/10

A leg swipe followed by a horizontal swipe of the arm. Upgrades to Konoha Gōkiri Senpuu once maxed out.

Requires Konoha Senpuu 10/10

Konoha Gōriki Senpuu: 8/10

A leg swipe followed by an arm swipe followed by a knee kick to the head.

Requires Konoha Dai Senpuu 10/10

Ninjutsu:

Leaf Sticking: 10/10

Using Chakra stick a leaf on your forehead.

Unlocks Uzumaki Clan Chakra Control exercise Leaf Spinning once maxed.

Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.

Leaf Spinning: 10/10

Using Chakra spin a leaf on your finger tip.

An exercise invented by Namikaze Minato, Yours by Bloodright.

Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.

Requires Leaf Sticking 10/10

Kawarimi no Jutsu: 3/3

Permutation technique used for escape by replacing one with an object by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.

Henge no Jutsu: 3/3

Shapeshifting technique allowing one to take the physical appearance of another by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.

Bushin no Jutsu: 3/3

Cloning technique creating as many as ten clone per skill level. One of the basic three Jutsus learned at the Academy.

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: 22/30

A shadow cloning Jutsu that shares the user's Chakra equally between the copies and himself. Clones are capable of attacks and learning knowledge and experience on their own.

Forbidden technique of Konohagakure.

Fuuton Daitoppa: 15/20

The user turns his Chakra into wind and suddenly releases it by his mouth therefore creating a Wind blast. One additional blast per level of mastery.

Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level

Requires Fuuton Chakra Nature

Requires 15% Chakra Control

Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba: 16/20

A Chakra sharpened blade of wind created by clapping hands.

One blade each 2 skill levels.

Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level

Requires Fuuton Chakra Nature

Requires 40% Chakra Control

Razengan /30

A technique using massive amount of chakra fashioned into an orb of wildly spinning Chakra.

created by Namikaze Minato, yours by bloodright

Requires to become Jirraya's apprentice and pass his 3 stage training.

Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu: 16/20

The basic Katon Ninjutsu where the users expires a stream of fire (0-5/20), a ball of fire (5-10/20), a giant ball of fire (10-15/20) or a small concentrated ball of fire (15-20/20)

Unlocks Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu once maxed

Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level

Requires either Katon Element

Requires Chakra Control 10% (0-5/20), 15% (5-10/20), 20% (10-15/20), 25% (15-20).

Medical Ninjutsu:

Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu: 7/30

Regenerates surface wounds (5/30), light wounds (15/30) and Mortal wounds (25/30) on target.

Adds 0.5% chakra control per skill level.

Requires 50% chakra control.

Shōsen no Jutsu: 8/15

Concentration of Chakra in the palm used to accelerate cellular regeneration (needs Chakra Control 35%) or create a chakra scalpel (7-15/15)

Requires 55% Chakra Control

Add 1% Chakra Control per level.

Scalpel can be used in combat.

Genjutsu:

Magen - Jyubakusatsu: 20/20

An illusion that ties the target to a tree. The greater the grasp on the illusion the less chance one has to realize it is one and break free.

Magen - Kyō Tenchi Ten: 24/50

A Jutsu that steals the illusion of the enemy and use it against him. The greater the grasp on the technique the more complicated the illusion stolen can be. By stealing an illusion one does not learn it.

Nehan shōja no Jutsu: 7/50

A Large scale illusion technique that puts people to sleep. The better the grasp on the technique the larger the scale and the deeper the sleep.

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu: 15/15

Illusion technique that allows the user to change the apparence of objects. The better the grasp on the technique the larger the scale and the changes allowed.

Kori Shinchū no Jutsu: 15/15

Illusion technique that makes the target(s) move in circle. Ideal to weaken or slowdown. The greater the grasp on the technique the more complicated the illusion can be.

Kokuangyō no Jutsu: 15/15

All targets only see darkness.

The greater the grasp on the technique the less chance that it is broken through.

Kai: 5/5

Out burst of Chakra used to break through illusions. Can be self applied or used on a third party. Taught to all shinobi aspirants.

Fuinjutsu:

Fuuka hōin: 15/20

Seals fire (1-5/20), Chakra infused fire (5-10/20), Chakra induced fire (10-15/20) and Amateratstu flames (20/20)

Kochuyose Fuin: 15/15

The art of sealing items in a scroll. The more the object is big, complex or numerous the more Chakra the seal consumes when set. Kunai and shuriken (10 mer level), weapon (5/15)(one per level), large or complex object (10/15)(one per seal), a set of large and/or complex objects (15/15)

Shunshin Fuin: 5/5

Instantaneous Displacement parchment written on chakra paper.

Invented by Namikaze Minato, yours by blood right.

Katon Fuin: 5/5

One directional Explosive parchment written on Chakra paper.

Uzumaki Katon Fuin: 5/5

Uzumaki style Explosive parchment written on Chakra paper.

Adamantine Sealing Chains: /50

Chains made of Chakra used to seal enemy movement (5-/50), to crate large scale barriers (15-/30) and to seal bijuus (25-/50) and the tenth bijuu (50/50).

Uzumaki Clan bloodline limit jutsu, yours by Blood Right

Requires 70% Chakra Control to unlock.

Shiki Fuujin: one time only

Seals the user's and target's soul half in a third party half to the Sinigami. Kills the user and target.

Jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, yours by Blood Right


	18. Chapter 18

They ran in the tree canopy for half the entire day, Naruto created shadow clones to make false trails in case any pursuers followed them. They were running towards the western border of Rice Country, each step bringing them closer to the patrols that would undoubtedly be there to intercept emigrants.

The day went by as they run and the moon rose. They allowed themselves a break and ate some of their rations. It was a cold meal that night. Came morning they chose to move with stealth instead of speed. Moving on the tip of their toes, mending in the shadows, they passed patrols after patrols. Sometimes having to stay still for a hour before the Oto-nins decided to move out.

Once they had crossed the border Naruto thought them safe only to be told by 'Ikaru' that shinobis from this country would be looking for infiltrators and spies sent by Otogakure as refugees. So they kept to the ground and to themselves, advancing little by little and living of the forest.

It took them a week to cross the country at this rate, then they went back to traveling on the road and entered the Land of Earth where they traveled South and followed the border. They would pass by villages and buy food with the little they had. Every time they stopped at one they would be questioned on their past by curious people and once the tail of the horrors of the Oto-nins were told they would receive sympathy from them. They also had to get an extra set of clothes since their last were ruined by their travels. Naruto chose to get a few orange shirts and black jogging pants while his Yamanaka companion took sturdy brown work clothes.

They finally arrived at the border of the Land of Earth and Country of Rain and crossed into the nameless region that housed Kusagakure, the village hidden in grass. Both of them noticed the gaze of Genin level nins and they knew that they would need to be impeccable at their act if they wanted to pass their screening. For three days they traveled towards the country's capital under the gaze of the Genins and their Jonin captain. When they arrived 'Ikaru' asked the city gate's guards where he could find the administrative building so that he could apply for citizenship and obtain work and lodging. An hour later the two of them were standing in front of an apartment complex talking to the owner, soon the duo was settling in their new home. The place was even more dilapidated than Naruto's apartment but it was the only thing they could afford.

A full day later 'Ikaru' found grunt work as a manual worker in a metal factory, Naruto was going to the civilian school where he was to act as normal as possible and Iwa-nins were surveying them to determine if they were a threat of truly what they appeared to be, simple refugees.

..0.

A month had passed.

Naruto was among the highest in his class. Without his status of Jinshiruhiki known by all, the parents influencing their children by telling them to stay away and his stupid prankster act he had been accepted by all and had made friends with all the kids in his class. It was strikingly different from Konoha where no one loved him but a few. Here everyone wanted to play with them. He was the best at football and the fastest at catch the cat.

Still, Naruto never forgot that he was here on an infiltration mission and never allowed himself to bond too much with any of the Grass Country's populace.

..0.

It had taken three months for the various Genin teams to stop observing them. When they did, both Naruto and his Yamanaka companion were able to relax. Yet they did not change their habits just in case.

'Ikaru' managed to get himself a job in a bar held by a grumpy old man where he mostly did grunt work. Neuto had used their meager economies to by tools and material to repair their apartment to a more acceptable level. As his Repair skill was t maximum level he was even able to repair the walls and broken window, the plumbing and the electrical outlet.

..0.

The envoy from Kusagakure came sooner than both of them expected. 'Ikaru' was proposed Ryo in exchange for his son's enrollment. That was followed by a very public and flashy dispute between 'father and son' where Naruto won the argument by saying that since Iwa was letting them stay here it was only normal to repay them by helping them secure the country.

Naruto had left the capital along with his 'father' and followed the recruiter to the Hidden Village.

..0.

Naruto was bored.

This infiltration mission was by far too easy. All he had to do was attend Kusa's Ninja Academy while his shadow clones were roaming the hidden village under Henge.

Naruto already had made a complete map of the village and its abandoned sewers, had noted the guards and patrols, had compiled files on all the students of the academy, the freshly promoted Genins and Chunins and even a few Jonins. The rest were too perceptive so he left them for the 'Ikaru' to follow while a shadow clone under his guise worked at the restaurant he got a job to.

The only building Naruto didn't have a map to was the Kage's office.

Naruto had also started copying the integrality of their public and ninja library, bought several shops through the system's interface and developed his economical empire in Kusa. He now had shares in a weapon, ninja wears and civilian wears shops, several small food joints and a general shop. He also had bought a piece of land where he had ordered the construction of an apartment complex to a local construction company. He could have done it through the system too but didn't want to attract attention to it by making it appear out of nowhere.

..0.

Six months had gone by since their arrival at Kusagakure. Naruto had finished compiling his files on Iwa-nins and had started infiltrating the Kage's office in the dead of night. His goal was to find their secret Ninja scrolls stash and steal like he did in Konoha. He even had the perfect place to hide them all until it was safe to leave: the secret underground level of his apartment building that he had dug with his own two -more like hundred thanks to his shadow clones- hands. The underground level was dug into the ground itself and suported by wooden beams and planks with a tunnel that led out of Kusagakure just in case.

..0.

At midnight on a certain day Naruto was woken up by a notification.

 **[Congratulation on your Ninth Birthday!**

 **Your level has risen by one.]**

It had been close to a year since they had left Konoha.

..0.

Naruto was in class when he saw through the window that Ninjas were searching houses and stopping people in the middle of the street. He was not the only one to notice and soon the rest of the class, and their teacher to a degree, was looking at the activity from their classroom.

While all the others were wondering what was happening Naruto knew that the Kusa-nins were looking for the culprit of the thievery of the Mizukage's private scroll library. He had indeed stolen them two days ago from their secret hideout in the Kage's office and hidden them under a new concrete floor of his secret level in his apartment complex.

The concrete had had time to dry and would be unrecognizable from the rest of new building, he had left no trace behind and was confident people would not suspect him of the theft. In short, he was in the clear.

..0.

Naruto cursed himself for his stupidity and kept running from tree branch to tree branch, putting as much distance between him and Kusakagure as possible.

His forfeit had been untraceable, yes, but 'Ikaru' hadn't.

His fellow ANBU had left a trail from his own investigation that led to them. A trail that the investigative force had found and followed. As soon as the Iwa-nins had surrounded their building Naruto had known something went wrong. He had gathered their reports and all the money they had made and gone to the secret tunnel, picking the storage scroll containing the Kusa forbidden jutsus, and had run immediately, living a single shadow clone behind to slow his hunters down.

He had been running ever since, trying to reach the border before the patrols were alerted of him.

He knew that there was little chance his partner had escaped and he couldn't go back to Konoha without incriminating them.

Naruto came to the conclusion he would have to stay at another country for a while. But which one?

Current Avatar stats:

 **[Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Clan:** **Uzumaki** **(Head)**

 **Affiliation: Konohagakure**

 **Age: 9**

 **Level: 40**

 **Job: Ninja (ANBU)**

 **Primary Chakra Type: Fuuton**

 **Secondary Chakra Type: Bijuu (nine tailed) (Katon)**

 **Stats:**

 **Constitution: 523/557**

 **Strength: 515/557**

 **Dexterity: 356/395**

 **Intelligence: 269/305**

 **Wisdom: 266/305**

 **Charisma: 244/305**

 **Luck: 295/305**

 **Chakra: 684/698**

 **Chakra Control: 78%**

 **Status:**

 **Shishō Fūin** **:**

 **Seal sealing the Kyuubi in the Shinjiruuiki and allowing the use of its Yang side Chakra to the Shijiruuiki. Held by the soul of Minato Namikaze.**

 **Cohesion: 100%**

 **As the Kyuubi is a being of fire you gain the Katon Chakra Nature as your Secondary Chakra Nature.**

 **+10 Chakra stat per Level**

 **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** **:**

 **Seal containing the Yin side of Bujuu's Chakra into its Shinjiruhiki.**

 **Held by half the soul of Kushina Uzumaki and love.**

 **Cohesion: 50%**

 **Titles:**

 **Uzumaki Clan Head** **:**

 **The Uzumaki Clan is known for its superior Constitution and Strength which led them to become the ? of the ? and its ability to befriend anyone. They make great first contacts envoys.**

 **•** **Access to the Uzumaki Portfolio once Head**

 **•** **Access to the Uzumaki Jutsu's by birth right**

 **+10 Constitution stat per level**

 **+10 Strength stat per level**

 **Paterfilia Namikaze** **:**

 **The Namikaze are a rich civilian family with extensive political reach. They have produced numerous council men and women and have been present since the foundation of Konohagakure.**

 **•** **access to the Namikaze portfolio**

 **•** **access to the Namikaze Jutsu's by Birth right**

 **Heir of the Yellow Flash** **:**

 **You are the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, Fastest Shinobi of the Elemental Nations and fourth Hokage. His dreams and hopes are now yours.**

 **+2 Dexterity stat per level**

 **+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu**

 **+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]**

 **ANBU-Kitsune:**


	19. Chapter 19

In the end, he had chosen the Land of Rivers which was lodged between the Land of Fire and Wind and had a cost. It took him two weeks to cross the border because the patrols were expecting him and another week to arrive to the capital.

There he lived in the office of the hangar he owned and fid little jobs to keep himself occupied. He stayed there for three month. During the day he would look at the economics menu and buy low prices real estate and businesses and refurbish them before either selling them back or keeping them. At some point he moved from the hangar to a one bedroom and living room apartment. He also made n entire map of the capital and its sewer system, which he used to travel at night to rob rich households and copy documents from the various administrative buildings.

On the fourth day of the third month he heard that Iwa was sending a delegation and knew he had succeeded in confounding them. So he packed everything and left once again. This time he took a boat on the coast and was ferried to Uzushio's old temple where he knew from historical texts his family had presided.

When he arrived all he found was ruins and overgrown vegetation. He was about to leave once more when he felt a flicker of Chakra amongst the ruins of a large manor house. Searching the rumbles he found a trap door, with the help of his shadow clones he freed it and forced it open.

Or at least he tried.

It took him a whole evening until he discovered the seal keeping it closed and a good part of the night to decipher it: the Fuinjutsu seal required the blood of an Uzumaki to open, so he bit his thumb and smeared some of his blood on the array.

When he tried to open the trap door again it shifted without problem. Naruto entered the tunnel and soon find himself having to choose from three directions. It became obvious to him that he had just entered a labyrinth. Normally that would have been a problem but thankfully he had his Map provided by the game system. With each step he took the map would complete himself, filling in the blanks. After several hours Naruto had completed the map of the labyrinth and located three stair ways going deep underground.

He send a shadow clone to each of them with instructions to map out the second level and topple any defenses. After another hour the first clone dissipated and his brain was flooded with its memories and his map updated. The clone had found a tunnnel leaving Uzushio's ruins to a harbor not far away. Naruto came to the conclusion that this was the escape tunnel the temple had used to evacuate its inhabitant durring the attack.

Not long after the second clone dispersed and Naruto learned of a safe room sealed with many fuinjutsus. Like before the seals opened with Uzumaki blood, through it had to be from a special linage: the main branch line of the clan. With nothing to loose Naruto went there and smeared some of his blood on the seal and to his surprise it opened.

Maybe the seal sensed he was the last Uzumaki left or maybe he was part of the main branch... It did not truly matter as no one else was left except him.

As the door opened Naruto was faced with the largest scroll library he had ever seen. Passing from one scroll to the other he saw that the library was ordered by the type of scroll. He found a section dedicated to Fuinjutsu where hundreds of characters were stored with their effects, another where combined Fuins were kept, a fraction of the library was dedicated to taijutsu where he found doubles of the Whirlpool Dance, all 99 steps, discovered that those were the beginner stage of the Uzumaki Taijutsu Style where 31 Steps were the intermediary stage and 20 others would complete the style. He discovered that there were 50 Sword katas, five necessitating particular swords he did not pocess nor wished to learn to wield and more than ten on dual wielding, there was also multiple scrolls on Ninjutsus and Genjutsus that the clan had gathered through the ages, three Invocation Contract scrolls and one Forbidden Jutsu scroll that was, to Naruto's fright, able to reap the very soul of your enemy and send it as an offering to the Shinigami. This jutsu was too much like Shiki Fuujin for his own comfort but since it did not put the user at risk he decided it was something he wanted to learn, so he created a hundred shadow clones and got them to start learning as much as they could.

Of course there was also close to three hundred scrolls retailing the history of his clan and the quadruple of that were the missions logs, commercial logs and temple administration logs. For those Naruto created an additional twenty clones and left them to learn all they could.

At some point the third shadow clone who had gone to the last stair case dispelled and Naruto learned that he had found a second sealed room. Once again smearing his blood on the seal, the room oppened and Naruto found it to be a storage area filled with chakra conductive swords and armors, chakra protective clothes and armors and a few storage scrolls which he find contained large stacks of Ryos.

For a month he let his shadow clones rummage through the scroll library freely while he caught up with his physical training, his Kenjutsu that he had let out for so long and he had shadow clones fight shadow clones hand to hand so that as soon as Intermediary Academic Taijutsu was maxed out he could start learning the Uzumaki Taijutsu Style. Little by little he improved and learned.

Then it was time to dispel the clones.

 **[Your Fuinjutsu knowledge has been expended greatly, Fuinjutsu will now be executed 5% faster and use 5% less chakra.]**

 **[Congratulation you have learned** **Gravity Fuin** **.]**

 **[Congratulation your Fuinjutsu skill** **Gravity Fuin** **has reached level 5/5.]**

 **[Congratulation you have learned** **Immobilization Fuin** **]**

 **[Congratulation your Fuinjutsu skill** **Immobilization Fuin** **has reached level 9/15.]**

 **[Congratulation you have learned** **Chakra Drain Fuin** **]**

 **[Congratulation your Fuinjutsu skill** **Chakra Drain Fuin** **has reached level 11/15.]**

 **[Your Kenjutsu knowledge has been expended greatly, Kenjutsu is now /65]**

 **[Congratulation your Kenjutstu skil** **Ken** **has reached level 42/65.]**

 **[Congratulation you have learned the Ninjutstu skill** **Katon - Karyū Endan** **.]**

 **[** **Katon - Karyū Endan:** **/15**

 **The user spits a jet of fire in the shape of a dragon.**

 **One dragon jet per three skill level.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level.**

 **Requires 30% Chakra Control.]**

 **[Congratulation your Ninjutsu skil** **Katon - Karyū Endan** **has reached level 4/15.]**

 **[Congratulation you have learned the Ninjutsu skill** **Katon - Haisekishō.]**

 **[** **Katon - Haisekishō** **: /15**

 **The user spits a cloud of burning ash blinding and burning the target.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level.**

 **Requires 30% Chakra Control.]**

 **[Congratulation your Ninjutsu skil** **Katon -** **Haisekishō** **has reached level 5/15.]**

 **[Congratulation you have learned** **Fūton - Kami no Iki** **.]**

 **[** **Fūton - Kami no Iki** **: /20**

 **The user spits an extremely powerful and deadly blast of wind.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level.**

 **Unlocks** **Fūton - Shinkū Daigyoku** **at 20/20.**

 **Requires 20% Chakra Control.]**

 **[Congratulation your Ninjutsu skill** **Fūton - Kami no Iki** **has reached 6/20.]**

 **[Congratulation you have learned the Ninjutsu skill** **Fūton - Kazekiri no jutsu** **.]**

 **[** **Fūton - Kazekiri no jutsu** **: /20**

 **A small blade of concentrated wind that extends from ones fingers. Can be projected in a straight line.**

 **A Jutsu known by many ANBU due to its usefulness and being invisible.**

 **Adds 1% chakra Control per skill level.**

 **Requires 45% Chakra Control.]**

 **[Congratulation your Ninjutsu Skill** **Fūton - Kazekiri no jutsu** **has reached 4/20.]**

 **[Congratulation you have learned the Forbidden Fuinjutsu** **Shiki no Gisei** **.]**

Naruto took in all that he had learned and his new skills and their proficiency before deciding to stay longer on Uzushio to master them all along with his old skills. He therefore created a thousand Shadow Clones and separated them between the five new Ninjutsus and the old ones and reading the many logs while he himself kept to his physical training. The only jutsu he had reluctance to train was Shiki no Gisei as he literally had to sacrifice animals to the Shinigami to do so. His only consolation was that he did not let their death be in vein as they ended up as his meal and he used the Immobilization And Chakra Drain Fuins to capture them.

Current Non Combat Skills:

 **Crafting Skills:**

 **Cooking** **: 67/100**

 **Food can help you regenerate your Chakra therefore one must know how to cook. The better the skill the more nutritive and tastier the food.**

 **Sewing** **: 39/100**

 **Having durable armor can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires Basic Sewing Kit (1-10/100), Beginner Sewing Kit (10-20/100), Intermediary (20-30/100) Advanced Sewing Kit (30-40/100) Master Sewing Kit (40-60/100) and Expert Sewing Kit (60-/100)**

 **Forging** **: /100**

 **Having durable weapons can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires a Forge, Basic Forging Tools (1-15/100), Beginner Forging Tools (15-30/100), Intermediary Forging Tools (30-45/100) Advanced Forging Tools (45-60/100) Master Forging Tools (65-80/100) and Expert Forging Tools (80-/100)**

 **Repair** **: 15/15**

 **The knowledge to repair anything! Requires Tool Box and Repair/Household Material. Miscellaneous (1-/15), Plumbing and Woodwork (5-/15), Electrical (10-/15) and Architectural (15/15).**

 **Movement Skills:**

 **Swimming** **: 5/5**

 **The capacity to swim. Evolves into Diving (3-/5).**

 **Climbing** **: 20/20**

 **The capacity to climb demands great Constitution and Dexterity.**

 **One point of each per level.**

 **Jumping** **: 30/30**

 **The capacity to jump (1-/30) then** **Roll** **(10-/30) to soften the landing and** **Land** **(20-/30) without hurting oneself.**

 **Surface Walking** **: 20/20**

 **The capacity to walk horizontaly on trees and walls (** **Horizontal Walking** **) (1-/20) and on water (** **Water Walking** **) (10-/20) which demands great Chakra Control.**

 **Needs 10% Chakra Control to unlock.**

 **Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.**

 **Nawanuke no Jutsu** **: 3/3**

 **A basic technique taught at the** **Academy** **. It allows you to free themselves if they have been tied up.**

 **Flicker** **: 15/15**

 **The capacity to increase one speed to the point of disappearing from view for a few seconds. It is one of the elemental skills of all Ninja's.**

 **One flicker per level per minute.**

 **Requires Dexterity 20**

 **Teleportation** **: 30/30**

 **The jutsu created by Namikaze Minato using a combination of Fuinjutsu, time-space jutsu and Flicker that requires to tag a target or destination point. It is yours by birth right.**

 **Requires Flicker 15/15**

 **Requires Fuin Tags: Instantaneous Displacementl]**

 **Miscellaneous skills:**

 **Cleaning** **: 3/3**

 **A clean home and person means a clean bill of health!**

 **Studying** **: 3/3**

 **The better one can study the faster one is done!**

 **Signing** **: 22/22**

 **The hand signs are the base of all Ninpo! If you are a ninja you wild them as if breathing! One level per sign mastered.**

 **LockPicking** **: 26/50**

 **The answer of how to go anywhere and having access to anything.**

 **Reading** **: 3/3**

 **The faster one can read the faster one can study!**

 **Writing** **: 3/3**

 **The faster one can write the faster one can seal!**


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto was walking on the agitated sea with ease, going in the direction or the Land of Fire at Ninja speed. He had spent the last three month working on his stats and skill levels until all of them were at their maximum.

Just because he liked seing it Naruto summoned the Avatar and Skill menues and looked at it once more.

 **AVATAR**

 **[** **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Clan:** **Uzumaki** **(Head)**

 **Affiliation: Konohagakure**

 **Age: 9 1/2**

 **Level: 40**

 **Job: Ninja (ANBU)**

 **Primary Chakra Type: Fuuton**

 **Secondary Chakra Type: Bijuu (nine tailed) (Katon)**

 **Stats:**

 **Constitution: 557/557**

 **Strength: 557/557**

 **Dexterity: 395/395**

 **Intelligence: 305/305**

 **Wisdom: 305/305**

 **Charisma: 305/305**

 **Luck: 305/305**

 **Chakra: 698/698**

 **Chakra Control: 156%**

 **Status:**

 **Shishō Fūin** **:**

 **Seal sealing the Kyuubi in the Shinjiruuiki and allowing the use of its Yang side Chakra to the Shijiruuiki. Held by the soul of Minato Namikaze.**

 **Cohesion: 100%**

 **As the Kyuubi is a being of fire you gain the Katon Chakra Nature as your Secondary Chakra Nature.**

 **+10 Chakra stat per Level**

 **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** **:**

 **Seal containing the Yin side of Bujuu's Chakra into its Shinjiruhiki.**

 **Held by half the soul of Kushina Uzumaki and love.**

 **Cohesion: 50%**

 **Titles:**

 **Uzumaki Clan Head** **:**

 **The Uzumaki Clan is known for its superior Constitution and Strength which led them to become the ? of the ? and its ability to befriend anyone. They make great first contacts envoys.**

 **•** **Access to the Uzumaki Portfolio once Head**

 **•** **Access to the Uzumaki Jutsu's by birth right**

 **+10 Constitution stat per level**

 **+10 Strength stat per level**

 **Paterfilia Namikaze** **:**

 **The Namikaze are a rich civilian family with extensive political reach. They have produced numerous council men and women and have been present since the foundation of Konohagakure.**

 **•** **access to the Namikaze portfolio**

 **•** **access to the Namikaze Jutsu's by Birth right**

 **Heir of the Yellow Flash** **:**

 **You are the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, Fastest Shinobi of the Elemental Nations and fourth Hokage. His dreams and hopes are now yours.**

 **+2 Dexterity stat per level**

 **+20% experience in learning Fuinjutsu**

 **+20% experience in learning Futon Jutstu]**

 **ANBU-Kitsune:**

 **You are a part of Konoha's elite forces. You work under the code name Kitsune.**

 **5 Constitution, Strength, Dexterity, Inteligence, Wisdom and Chakra stats per level]**

 **SKILLS**

 **Kenjutsu:**

 **Ken** **: 60/65**

 **Using a sword one can Slash (1-/65), Stab (5-/65), Block (10-/65), Deflect (15-/65) and Sword Spin (20/65), Great Sword Spin (30/65), Helmet Slash (35/65), Back Slash (45/65), Armor Removal (50/65), Heart Stab (60/65).**

 **Shuriken** **: 10/10**

 **Using a Shuriken one can Slice (3-/10), Pierce (5-/10), with several (7-/10) and Deflect (9/10).**

 **Kunai** **: 10/10**

 **Using a Kunai one can Slice (1-/10), Stab (5-/10) and Deflect (9-/10)**

 **Taijutsu:**

 **Academy Taijutsu:** **10/10**

 **Series of stances, punches, kicks, swabs, rolls and jumps, grabs and throws.**

 **Uzumaki Taijutsu Style** **: 111/150**

 **A style used by the Uzumaki Clan that assemble 99 footwork steps in a fluid dance on which it adds 31 more advenced steps and 20 master moves.**

 **Exclusive to the Uzumaki Clan.**

 **Kage buyō:** **10/10**

 **The user follows in the target's shadow while in the air.**

 **Konoha Reppuu** **: 10/10**

 **Standing upside down while simultaneously kicking on the targets head, shoulders or lifted arms.**

 **One additional kick per level.**

 **Konoha Shoufuu** **: 10/10**

 **Powerful kick on the targets hand to make it drop its weapon.**

 **+5% accuracy per level**

 **Konoha senpuu** **: maxed**

 **Swips of the legs that sends the target spinning on the floor. Upgrades to Konoha Dai Senpuu once maxed out.**

 **Konoha dai senpuu** **: 10/10**

 **A leg swipe followed by a horizontal swipe of the arm. Upgrades to Konoha Gōkiri Senpuu once maxed out.**

 **Requires Konoha Senpuu 10/10**

 **Konoha Gōriki Senpuu** **: 10/10**

 **A leg swipe followed by an arm swipe followed by a knee kick to the head.**

 **Requires Konoha Dai Senpuu 10/10**

 **Ninjutsu:**

 **Leaf Sticking** **: 10/10**

 **Using Chakra stick a leaf on your forehead.**

 **Unlocks Uzumaki Clan Chakra Control exercise Leaf Spinning once 10/10.**

 **Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.**

 **Leaf Spinning** **: 10/10**

 **Using Chakra spin a leaf on your finger tip.**

 **An exercise invented by Namikaze Minato, Yours by Bloodright.**

 **Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.**

 **Requires Leaf Sticking 10/10**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu** **: 3/3**

 **Permutation technique used for escape by replacing one with an object by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.**

 **Henge no Jutsu** **: 3/3**

 **Shapeshifting technique allowing one to take the physical appearance of another by using Chakra. One of the three basic Jutsu taught at the Academy.**

 **Bushin no Jutsu** **: 3/3**

 **Cloning technique creating as many as ten clone per skill level. One of the basic three Jutsus learned at the Academy.**

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** **: 50/50**

 **A shadow cloning Jutsu that shares the user's Chakra equally between the copies and himself. Clones are capable of attacks and learning knowledge and experience on their own.**

 **Forbidden technique of Konohagakure.**

 **Fuuton Daitoppa:** **20/20**

 **The user turns his Chakra into wind and suddenly releases it by his mouth therefore creating a Wind blast. One additional blast per level of mastery.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level**

 **Requires Fuuton Chakra Nature**

 **Requires 15% Chakra Control**

 **Fuuton** **Kaze no Yaiba** **: 20/20**

 **A Chakra sharpened blade of wind created by clapping hands.**

 **One blade each 2 skill levels.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level**

 **Requires Fuuton Chakra Nature**

 **Requires 40% Chakra Control**

 **Fuuton - Kami no Iki** **: 20/20**

 **The user spits an extremely powerful and deadly blast of wind.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level.**

 **Unlocks** **Fūton - Shinkū Daigyoku** **at 20/20.**

 **Requires 20% Chakra Control.**

 **Fūton - Kazekiri no jutsu** **: 20/20**

 **A small blade of concentrated wind that extends from ones fingers. Can be projected in a straight line. A Jutsu known by many ANBU due to its usefulness and being invisible.**

 **Adds 1% chakra Control per skill level.**

 **Requires 45% Chakra Control.**

 **Katon - Karyū Endan:** **15/15**

 **The user spits a jet of fire in the shape of a dragon.**

 **One dragon jet per three skill level.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level.**

 **Requires 30% Chakra Control.**

 **Katon - Haisekishō** **: 15/15**

 **The user spits a cloud of burning ash blinding and burning the target.**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level.**

 **Requires 30% Chakra Control.**

 **Razengan** **/30**

 **A technique using massive amount of chakra fashioned into an orb of wildly spinning Chakra.**

 **created by Namikaze Minato, yours by bloodright**

 **Requires to become Jirraya's apprentice and pass his 3 stage training.**

 **Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **: 20/20**

 **The basic Katon Ninjutsu where the users expires a stream of fire (0-5/20), a ball of fire (5-10/20), a giant ball of fire (10-15/20) or a small concentrated ball of fire (15-20/20)**

 **Unlocks** **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** **once maxed**

 **Adds 0.5% Chakra Control per skill level**

 **Requires Katon Element**

 **Requires Chakra Control 10% (0-5/20), 15% (5-10/20), 20% (10-15/20), 25% (15-20).**

 **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** **: 30/30**

 **A Katon Ninjutsu where t** **he user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent (-10/30) Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. (-20/30) A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes (30/30)**

 **Requires** **Katon Gōkakyuu no Jutsu** **20/20**

 **Requires Chakra Control 35%**

 **Medical Ninjutsu:**

 **Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu** ** _: 30/30_**

 **Regenerates surface wounds (5/30), light wounds (15/30) and Mortal wounds (25/30) on target.**

 **Adds 0.5% chakra control per skill level.**

 **Requires 50% chakra control.**

 **Shōsen no Jutsu** **: 15/15**

 **Concentration of Chakra in the palm used to accelerate cellular regeneration (needs Chakra Control 35%) or create a chakra scalpel (7-15/15)**

 **Requires 55% Chakra Control**

 **Add 1% Chakra Control per level.**

 **Scalpel can be used in combat.**

 **Genjutsu:**

 **Magen - Jyubakusatsu: maxed**

 **An illusion that ties the target to a tree. The greater the grasp on the illusion the less chance one has to realize it is one and break free.**

 **Magen - Kyō Tenchi Ten: 50/50**

 **A Jutsu that steals the illusion of the enemy and use it against him. The greater the grasp on the technique the more complicated the illusion stolen can be. By stealing an illusion one does not learn it.**

 **Nehan shōja no Jutsu** **: 50/50**

 **A Large scale illusion technique that puts people to sleep. The better the grasp on the technique the larger the scale and the deeper the sleep.**

 **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** **: maxed**

 **Illusion technique that allows the user to change the apparence of objects. The better the grasp on the technique the larger the scale and the changes allowed.**

 **Kori Shinchū no Jutsu** **: maxed**

 **Illusion technique that makes the target(s) move in circle. Ideal to weaken or slowdown. The greater the grasp on the technique the more complicated the illusion can be.**

 **Kokuangyō no Jutsu:** **maxed**

 **All targets only see darkness.**

 **The greater the grasp on the technique the less chance that it is broken through.**

 **Kai** **: maxed**

 **Out burst of Chakra used to break through illusions. Can be self applied or used on a third party. Taught to all shinobi aspirants.**

 **Fuinjutsu: (+5% execution speed, -5% Chakra consumption)**

 **Gravity Fuin** **: maxed**

 **A seal that increase the field of gravity on the person it is drawn on. Has six levels: normal, 1,2,3,4 and 5. The higher the level the more strength and endurance is needed to move. Perfect for training purposes.**

 **Immobilization Fuin** **: 15/15**

 **A seal that immobilizes the target for five second (-5/15), 10 seconds (-10/15) or 20 seconds (15/15).**

 **Chakra Drain Fuin** **: 15/15**

 **A seal that drains 10 Chakra Points per skill level on the target. Can be put on parchment.**

 **Fuuka hōin: 15/20**

 **Seals fire (1-5/20), Chakra infused fire (5-10/20), Chakra induced fire (10-15/20) and Amateratstu flames (20/20)**

 **Kochuyose Fuin: maxed**

 **The art of sealing items in a scroll. The more the object is big, complex or numerous the more Chakra the seal consumes when set. Kunai and shuriken (10 mer level), weapon (5/15)(one per level), large or complex object (10/15)(one per seal), a set of large and/or complex objects (15/15)**

 **Shunshin Fuin: maxed**

 **Instantaneous Displacement parchment written on chakra paper.**

 **Invented by Namikaze Minato, yours by blood right.**

 **Katon Fuin: maxed**

 **One directional Explosive parchment written on Chakra paper.**

 **Uzumaki Katon Fuin: maxed**

 **Uzumaki style Explosive parchment written on Chakra paper.**

 **Adamantine Sealing Chains: 27/50**

 **Chains made of Chakra used to seal enemy movement (5-/50), to crate large scale barriers (15-/30) and to seal bijuus (25-/50) and the tenth bijuu (50/50).**

 **Uzumaki Clan bloodline limit jutsu, yours by Blood Right**

 **Requires 70% Chakra Control to unlock.**

 **Shiki no Gisei** **: maxed**

 **The seal offers the soul of the target to the Shinigami.**

 **Shiki Fuujin: one time only**

 **Seals the user's and target's soul half in a third party half to the Sinigami. Kills the user and target.**

 **Jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, yours by Blood Right**

 **Crafting Skills:**

 **Cooking** **: 67/100**

 **Food can help you regenerate your Chakra therefore one must know how to cook. The better the skill the more nutritive and tastier the food.**

 **Sewing** **: 39/100**

 **Having durable armor can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires Basic Sewing Kit (1-10/100), Beginner Sewing Kit (10-20/100), Intermediary (20-30/100) Advanced Sewing Kit (30-40/100) Master Sewing Kit (40-60/100) and Expert Sewing Kit (60-/100)**

 **Forging** **: /100**

 **Having durable weapons can be the difference between life and death, therefore one must known how to create them. The greater the skill the more difficult and effective the creation can be. Requires a Forge, Basic Forging Tools (1-15/100), Beginner Forging Tools (15-30/100), Intermediary Forging Tools (30-45/100) Advanced Forging Tools (45-60/100) Master Forging Tools (65-80/100) and Expert Forging Tools (80-/100)**

 **Repair** **: 15/15**

 **The knowledge to repair anything! Requires Tool Box and Repair/Household Material. Miscellaneous (1-/15), Plumbing and Woodwork (5-/15), Electrical (10-/15) and Architectural (15/15).**

 **Movement Skills:**

 **Swimming** **: 5/5**

 **The capacity to swim. Evolves into Diving (3-/5).**

 **Climbing** **: 20/20**

 **The capacity to climb demands great Constitution and Dexterity.**

 **One point of each per level.**

 **Jumping** **: 30/30**

 **The capacity to jump (1-/30) then** **Roll** **(10-/30) to soften the landing and** **Land** **(20-/30) without hurting oneself.**

 **Surface Walking** **: 20/20**

 **The capacity to walk horizontaly on trees and walls (** **Horizontal Walking** **) (1-/20) and on water (** **Water Walking** **) (10-/20) which demands great Chakra Control.**

 **Needs 10% Chakra Control to unlock.**

 **Adds one percent Chakra Control per level.**

 **Nawanuke no Jutsu** **: 3/3**

 **A basic technique taught at the** **Academy** **. It allows you to free themselves if they have been tied up.**

 **Flicker** **: 15/15**

 **The capacity to increase one speed to the point of disappearing from view for a few seconds. It is one of the elemental skills of all Ninja's.**

 **One flicker per level per minute.**

 **Requires Dexterity 20**

 **Teleportation** **: 30/30**

 **The jutsu created by Namikaze Minato using a combination of Fuinjutsu, time-space jutsu and Flicker that requires to tag a target or destination point. It is yours by birth right.**

 **Requires Flicker 15/15**

 **Requires Fuin Tags: Instantaneous Displacementl]**

 **Miscellaneous skills:**

 **Cleaning** **: 3/3**

 **A clean home and person means a clean bill of health!**

 **Studying** **: 3/3**

 **The better one can study the faster one is done!**

 **Signing** **: 22/22**

 **The hand signs are the base of all Ninpo! If you are a ninja you wild them as if breathing! One level per sign mastered.**

 **LockPicking** **: 26/50**

 **The answer of how to go anywhere and having access to anything.**

 **Reading** **: 3/3**

 **The faster one can read the faster one can study!**

 **Writing** **: 3/3**

 **The faster one can write the faster one can seal!]**

The only skills that were not maxed out were Lock-picking, because there wasn't any locks to pick on the island; Adamantine Chakra Chains, because he had run out of things to catch and capture and Fuuka Fuuin because he needed Amateratsu flames to do so.

Not only did he max out his skills but by doing so he rose his Chakra Control to 156% which meant he had attained perfect control of his Chakra and could now reduce its consumption by 1% of what was needed each supplementary three percent, of Chakra Control.

Naruto cracked his neck joint for the umpteenth time in his travel. He could already see the coast from where he was, one more hour of running on water and he would be on land. There he would be able to sleep for the first time in three days. Thank kami the sleep deprivation temporary status only slowed Chakra Regeneration by a bit and he had left several clones behind with full chakra reserves. As soon as he was nearing exhaustion he would just dispel a shadow clone and get its chakra which allowed him to carry on without needing sleep.

And that was a blessing as he had fallen prey to a recurrent dream where he was lost in a sewer and ended in a large room with a cage and two red angry eyes his size. This dream in fact was the first he had since the day he had received the Gamer Ability from Gaia.

That little fact made him suspect that those dreams were more than dreams but visions. From whom? He suspected the Bijuu inside of him, Kyuubi. As for why, he had no clue.

Half a week later Naruto was standing a the main gate of Konoha, the two Chunnins that were guarding it were looking at him with surprise and didn't even stop him when he stopped to sign in on the entrance and departure log. He went directly to the Hokage tower to report on his mission. He went there under his Kitsune appearance so he did not attract many looks except from little kids that were impressed by his ANBU mask and status.

"Reporting for duty Sir." Naruto said when he stood in front of the Hokage at the mission distribution center.

Without looking up Hiruzen lifted his hand and Naruto put in his report. He had glazed things over saying that he had been chased by ANBU level Iwa-nins all this time and that he had to kill them one at a time while hiding to heal in between. It basically meant that he had spent three month in the Country of Rain, six month at their Hidden Village gathering intel and five month on the run battling for his life while covering Konoha's implication.

No way he was gonna tel Sarutobi about the treasure trove of Jutsu's he had discovered in Uzushio or those he had obtained from Kusagakure.

Naruto saw Hiruzen stiffen as he read the report, lift his head to look at him and be certain he was indeed who he pretended to be. Once the Hokage knew for sure that Naruto was in front of him he asked what had happened to his partner.

"Unknown sir. I barely had time to escape, he might very well be dead or kept for interrogation."

"Hum... If he had been captured we would have had news from Kusagakure by now. He could really be dead..." Mumbled the old veteran. "Very well, Kitsune, your mission is over once you deliver the required files. Do you have them?"

Naruto pulled five storage scrolls from his backpack and put them on the table.

"A total of 437 ninja evaluations. Including Tonketsu Jonnins and a few ANBUs." Proclaimed Naruto with pride at his success.

"Well done. A wake will be held for your lost partner tonight at the memorial. You should come."

"I won't miss it sir."

The Kage wrote told him to see with his secretary about his pay and to report to the hospital for a routine check up then he was dismissed. Naruto directly went to Ichiraku and got himself ten bowls of ramen. As the empty bowls piled up the other clients stared and his shadow clone that was on a shift chuckled, knowing full well that it was his original under the Fox mask.


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto woke up with a kick. Literally.

"You're back." Grumbled Sasuke.

"Honey i'm home!" joked Naruto.

Sasuke humphed and asked for a spar.

"Can you defeat my clone?"

"...no." the dark boy admitted.

"Then no. But i can give you new jutsus to learn.." Naruto looked into his backpack that he had thrown in a corner upon his return and small stay at the hospital and pulled a storage scroll where all the sword Katas were kept. "Here, for your sword practice. And this is a Raiku Jutsu of rank C, it electrifies Kunais and Shurikens. Don't ask where i got them."

Sasuke took the scrolls and turned away. As he was about to leave he mumbled something that Naruto's trained ears were barelly able to catch. The words were not meant to be heard by anyone but Sasuke.

"Welcome back."

..0.

The wake had been sinister at first. Then sake had been involved and the ANBU present started telling stories of their time with their missing partner.

Many Yamanaka clan members were present too.

It was the first time for Naruto and he hesitated longly before downing his first glass. Since it had no effect on him he took another and a third.

Half an hour later he was walking -stumbling- back home completely drunk.

It was Naruto'ss first experience with alcohol and he swore it would be his last.

..0.

One year and a half had passed by since his return to Konoha. Since then he had gone on eleven assassination, eight capture and five escort mission under the guise of Kitsune. Naruto was now eleven.

The new school year would start soon and Hirusen had been clear when he had said that Naruto would participate. He was even warned about sending Shadow Clones.

..0.

A Year had passed by, Naruto was twelve and it was finally the Genin exam. Naruto made short work of it and got the optimal grade, ranking top of his year and graduating in one.

The problem came when his sensei, who was no other than Kakashi Hatake, made them go through what he called a 'Survival Exercise' and defied them to catch a pair of bells off of his belt. Saying that whomever caught the bell would truly be a Genin. Their was three of them but two bells, the exercise was clearly meant to separate them but none of his two partners, the top kunoishi and the dead last of his class, saw through Kakashi's manipulations. He could have told them of the true purpose of the exercise or caught the bells on his own but doing that would have put the two others in danger as they would then have faced dangers they were not ready for.

As a result Naruto 'failed' the true Genin test and was 'sent back to the Academy' which meant that he got to be put under the tutelage of a Tokubetsu Jonnin.

..0.

"I, am the amazing and sexy Anko Mitarashi! You will bow before me and follow all my orders! Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Naruto was currently in a training ground with the rest of the returning students and their teacher of the week.

'This one has character...' Thought Naruto with a smirk. 'I like her. Might do a prank or two on her...'

..0.

Naruto sat in the secret scroll library under the Uzumaki Manor. He had just finished applying the seals to stop intrusions and spying and had decided to place back all the scrolls and manuals he had found where they belonged. The library was even more stacked than when he had found it as he had added those from Uzushio and Kusagakure and Konohagakure to the library. He had also replenished the armory and protected it with the same seals. No one except him could pass from now on, not even his clones and using an old sample of his blood, one that did not contain his chakra, would not work either and would instead trigger deadly retaliation.

Since he had progressed so much Naruto had looked at everything he had once again and had decided to learn all that he could not previously. So he learned the Medical Ninjutsu Dokunuki no Jutsu and the Forbidden Fuinjutsu used by his revered Tsunade Senju herself: Sōzō Saisei.

 **[** **Dokunuki no jutsu:** **** ** _/_** **20**

 **Extremely complicated poison extraction technique. If not applied correctly can have disastrous consequences on the target. Paralytic Poison 1-5, Mild Poison 5-10, Slow Acting Poison 10-15, Fast Acting Poison 15-20.**

 **Requires Chakra Control 65%.**

 **+1% chakra control per skill level.]**

 **[** **Sōzō Saisei:** **/30**

 **Regenerates surface wounds (5/30), light wounds (10/30) and Mortal wounds (15/30) on oneself by using chakra sealed in a square tattoo on the forehead using the Jutsu** **Ninpō Sousou Saisei** **and can control the external age of the body (20/30)(filled out tattoo on the fore head) and the internal age of the body (25/30)(tattoo on the heart) and stops the body from aging all together (30/30)(second stage of the heart tattoo).**

 **Requires 90% chakra Control**

 **+0.5%chakra control per skill level]**

As was usual he left shadow clones to grind the jutsus on one anothers and joined Sasuke for his dayly spar with one of Naruto's shadow clones. He would observe his charge's progress then adapt his training.

..0.

If it was simple to grind Dokunuki no Jutsu by poisoning a fish and extracting the poison, then pass to a rat then a rabit and then a pig, it was much more complicated to rise the level of Sōzō Saisei as it could only be applied to Naruto. He had tried spamming it with clones but the separation of Yin and Yang Chakra proved to be not only painful at first but also damaging. His clones popped every time they managed to carry on the exercise. So, everyday after waking up Naruto spent six hours manipulating his chakra to separate its two sides. It was written in the Fuinjutsu's scroll that he needed to be used to the separation before he sealed his Yin chakra.

After this he would watch Sasuke's morning spar with one of his shadow clones, join Maito Gai in his morning exercise, eat at Ichiraku's with Hinata and Neji or alone sometimes with Sasuke, study medicinal scrolls -he had taken an interest in poisons since he had obtained the poison extracting Jutsu- work on his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Katas and go to his class at the Academy and before dinner he would go to Training Ground 44, also known as the Death Forest, to hunt for a specimen to use Dokunuki no Jutsu on in the night. He would rise at six am and sleep at mid-night.

It was a busy life and he liked it so.

..0.

There was a month left in the school year when Iruka Umino, a new teacher, came to announce to their class that the Genin exams would be held soon. Naruto signed in for the trial and once again he was put with two others. This time his two companions and him took the time to establish a strategy and moved in formation as they were supposed to.

Their task was to find a package that was guarded by Iruka Umino and ferry it back to the rendez-vous point. Of course as soon as they got the package Iruka started ambushing and attacking them from all sides. It was only because Naruto blocked each time his team mates panicked or froze that they manage to succeed.

 **[Congratulation, your job has changed to Ninja (Genin). Reward: Frontal Leaf Headband, Tittle: Genin]**

Out of the twelce students only one team did not pass.

..0.0.

Naruto was standing before the Hokage, it wasn't the first time they had been in each other's presence since their clash from more than a year ago but each time Naruto was polite and kept a stoic expression. This time however Naruto and Hiruzen were alone and the young blond ninja didn't need to keep appearances. His face was hard and his eyes spoke of mistrust towards the veteran.

"You wanted to see me, Hokake-sama."

"Naruto, i wish to apologize. I know it is late, i know it won't change things between us..."

Naruto didn't say a thing and listened, curious to see the excuses the old ninja would use to justify his lies.

"I was scared. At that time you were such an energetic boy, always shouting at the top of your head and claiming you wished to become the Hokage. I was afraid that if i told you about your parents you would scream the news to everyone around you and other ninja village would learn of it and try to adduct or kill you."

The old man let out a sigh a took his hat off, revealing a balding head of grey hair.

"And then you changed. You no longer pulled jokes and were doing better on your own. I thought that time was coming for me to tell you of at least your mother's inheritance and of your father's when you became a Chunin. But before i could you had defeated Kakashi with ease, a feat that only Jonin and Kage's can do, you kept your cool when confronted by the Head of Clans and even frightened a few. You manipulated them into supporting you and had the Hyuuga's back up. It scarred me. So i decided to wait some more. At least until i knew what was happening with you. But then your results as an ANBU surprised me. They were so perfect that it reminded me of another child that had made ANBU: Itachi Uchiha. Itachi having murdered his whole family i worried: i didn't want you to be like him, a weapon that had lost it's humanity."

"So you sent me on this infiltration mission where i would act the part of a normal child. It was not to keep me away but to give me a chance at childhood..." understood Naruto in a whisper.

"Yes. However it backfired on me. Your cover was blown and you nearly died."

"I even suspected you had a hand in my being spotted... I see now that i was wrong."

"Naruto, you cannot imagine how relieved i was too see you alive! On your parent's deaths i had taken an oath to protect you from any harm and that included those external and internal to Konoha. When i realized that had failed you on both ends i was destroyed. When you returned i was on the verge of giving up all hope and resign from my position."

Naruto took everything he had been told and realized that he had been harsh on the old Shinobi. The man had to surmount the death of his successor and half the villagers, rebuild the village, loose a clan to a mad man and deal with the stupid overbearing and overconfident Civilian Council. All while being the Hokage at an advanced age.

Still, there was one thing that he wanted to be sure off.

"What have you been doing this last year?"

"Protecting you. The Civilian Council has been trying to have you banished. They are using your one year long absence to imply that your loyalties have been compromised. I had to stop them several times but it was not easy, especially since they were helped by Danzo a powerful-"

"I know who is Danzo. And if he had a hand in trying to banish me..." Naruto shivered at the thought of having the rumored head of ROOT as his enemy "then you have had to go through quite the ordeal."

It wasn't an apology but an acceptation and both of them knew it. Through this new peace between them was welcome to Naruto. Especially if the Civilian Council and Danzo were after him. He would also have to start befriending the rest of Konoha's clan heirs his age. Maybe he could ask Sasuke...

 _Nah! The boy is anti-social. I doubt he even knew which are the heirs. I will ask Hinata._

"I have a question: when you came to me after the scrolls were stollen, why didn't you ask me to empty my inventory?"

"You mean that pocket of space you hide things in?" Clarified the Hokage.

"Yes"

"If i had done so then the council would have learned of it and attempted to exploit you. Plus i kinda wanted you to have those. It was the council that stopped me from training you myself in the first place." the veteran admitted while puffing from his pipe.

Naruto nodded, taking into account that the old man still cared and thinking of what to do next. As Naruto wondered on the next course of action Sarutobi sighted with relief. He had managed to mend his relationship with Naruto. He considered the boy his second Grandson and didn't want anything to happen to him. Now that the blond was aware of the dangers surrounding him maybe he would be more careful of himself.

Naruto left soon after as he had to meet his new Jonin sensei at the Academy. He was already late and didn't want to pull a Kakashi on his new teammates.


	22. Chapter 22

The next three months that followed were spent doing D rank missions: painting fences and warehouses by surface walking, catching -multiple times- Tora the runaway cat of a rich merchant by hiding their presence, walking dogs that were so exited they needed to stick themselves with chakra to the ground and the leash and helping with other grunt work.

At some point Naruto's dead last team-mate did a tantrum and they were finally allowed to do a C-rank mission. They were told to escort a merchant to a nearby country. The likely hood of being attacked by bandits was low still Naruto assumed his post with dedication. As predicted no danger surfaced.

After their successful mission they did more C ranks every tenth D ranks such as delivering precious cargo, escorting a merchant or particular and their Jonin, a man that specialized in the use of a sword and Suiton Jutsus, according to him at least, started training them in the advanced use of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.

Since Naruto was already at the required level he would always get a pass and be free to go to the training ground of his choice to train his jutsus. Often times he would be joined by Sasuke after his studies at the Academy and the two of them would practice their Katas together.

Usualy Sasuke would be followed by a few girls, more specifically a tall and skinny blondie and a pink haired one with a large forehead. That last one had once followed them all the way back to the Uzumaki Clan compound and watched them enter it with startled eyes. The next day the two girls had 'confronted' Naruto about his relationship with 'Sasuke-kun'.

As in he had smiled at them and carried on his way. Since then Sasuke's female entourage had relented through they send Naruto dark glares each time they crossed. Naruto had once asked Sasuke what had changed only to be thrown a bowl of rice at.

He never asked again.

..0.0.

Naruto was standing in a sewer in front of a giant cage with two red eyes trapped inside. On the cage a paper with the word 'Seal' marked the place where opening the cage and therefore releasing the beast caged inside was possible.

With a fright he understood that the massive creature he was facing was indubitably the Kyuubi.

As soon as the fact took root in his mind Naruto woke up with a start, his night wear sticking to his skin and his hair flattened on his forehead by his sweat.

It was not the first time he had had nightmares. Often he would dream of people he had seen die in mission or had had a hand in killing. Those times he would wake up trembling and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without drinking at least three shots of sake. True he was only twelve but in Konoha the rule was ' _old enough to kill, old enough to drink'_ and he was glad it was so as sometimes only the forgetful blurriness of alcohol could comfort him.

But this nightmare was different. Naruto knew without a doubt that this was in fact the Kyuubi attempting to contact him and he had no clue wether this was a good this or the premise of a disaster.

..0.0.

On a early morning Naruto was doing stands up when he was suddenly given the memories of one of his clones. It wasn't any clone at that but the one who was training Sasuke in Taijutsu. This could only mean that his charge had become more proficient at the Interceptor Style than him, and that was only possible if he had unlocked his sharingan.

Reviewing the shadow clone's memory Naruto confirmed that Sasuke had one tomoe in each eye. It was the weakest form of the sharingan but Naruto was confident that by training Sasuke to resist focused killing intent the higher forms of the sharingan would unlock within him.

In the meantime Sasuke would now have to train himself to call upon the doujutsu and learn to keep it active for long enough to succeed in a battle to the death.

Naruto smiled wryly as he remembered that the excessive utilization of the sharingan could render it's user crazy or blind.

 _Sasuke has much to be wary off..._

 _._.0.0.

Naruto was eating barbecue with Sasuke to congratulate him on his new doujutsu when a commotion came through the door. Looking up he saw the skinny blond shout with her shrill voice at a fat auburn haired boy.

 _An Akimichi most probably..._

The two were followed by a bean pole with pineapple shaped dark hair that looked half asleep and could only be a Nara. Behind him, closing the door to the restaurant was no other that Asuma Hiruzen.

Naruto had heard that Hiruzen had decided to take a team of Genin under his wings so he concluded that this was his team. Elbowing Sasuke Naruto spoke in a whisper.

"The four who just went in are rather important. The Jonin is the Hokage's only son and an excellent Wind Chakra Nature user which is rather rare; the skinny boy is a Nara which means that he can control shadows and is highly intelligent; the second boy is an Akimichi, all of them are rather big sized but that is because they transform their fat in chakra in urgent situation. Their clans technique is rather impressive as it consists on expending and shaping their bodies as they wish. As for the blond... I believe you know her?"

Sasuke nodded and said

"Ino Nakamura"

"Oh?! In that case be prudent if you ever face her as she can possess you with her clan technique. The Nakamura excel at infiltration and interrogation. One of them is even the Head of the Psychological and Interrogation Department and many of their clan work there. I wouldn't be surprised if her clan was training her to enter it too."

As they were finishing wispering Asuna spotter Naruto and motioned his team towards the two of them.

"Ohayo Naruto-san!" Bowed Asuma to his Genin's and Sasuke's surprise.

"Konichiwa Asuma-san" aswered in kind Naruto. "Are those your new Genins?"

"Indeed. This is Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Team 8, this is Naruto Uzumaki of the recently revived Uzumaki clan."

At this the Nara boy looked at Naruto with interest while the Nakamura girl tried to curse him with his eyes while simultaneously eyeing Sasuke with envy and sorrow. It must have been a peculiar sight as Choji turned to her and asked her if something was wrong only for the girl to burst in tears.

"I can't-I can't stand it! Why him?! Why not me?!"

Hearing her Naruto couldn't help but snigger while Sasuke took a horrified expression.

"Wha-No! There is nothing going on there! It is all a misunderstanding!"

"Why, Now, Sasuke- _chan_ You do not need to refute it so thoroughly and loudly, people will stare."

"Curse you Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke before standing and leaving the restaurant under the gaze of the intrigued clientele.

"That was mean..." Muttered Choji while Shikamaru let out a "Troublesome" and Asuma chuckled.

"So... Not an item?" Asked Ino with hope.

"We live together because we train together. That's all." Assured her Naruto.

"Oh... Okay!" The blonde girl got her smile back, eyed Naruto suspiciously and whispered in his ear "Boxers or underpants?"

"Boxers" the other blond answered conspirytedly. "Pink ones too."

..0.

Naruto was on his way to the Uzumaki compound when a hawk flying above him trilled. It was a signal that he knew from his ANBU days: the Hokage wanted to see him.

A shunshin later Harry was announced by the secretary and entered the Hokage's office. His face stoic he bowed to the military leader of the country of fire and waited for his instructions. If his relationship with Sarutobi was better it was still on the mends.

As usual when he was summoned without his team Naruto received a solo mission. Apparently on their next C ranked mission they would go to Kirigakure and he was required to meet on of their spy and receive a certain package from the agent. It was a very risky job as Kiri and Konoha were in a barely neutral relationship at the moment.

Naturally he accepted.


	23. Chapter 23

This will be the last chapter of Ninja Games as i now lack any drime or inspiration for this story.

It is mainly due to the gross mistakes i did creating it: too OP character, too bipolar behavior, no true story board (or rather too far away from the real Naruto timeline), too complicated gaming system and badly written chapters (don't lie, i know you all hated the size of te character sheet and the compared shortness of the chaps)

all in all i have also sone too many ideas of game related stories, some i have published others i have not.

It's a BURN OUT!

all my excuses for this let down

all my thanks for your fidelity

If anyone were to adopt the story i would be honored

WritteraAddicted


End file.
